The Heart That Flutters
by SuperAlpha96
Summary: Naraku's Dead. Kagome is almost killed by the Jewel, but Inuyasha saves her and all is back to semi-normal, right? Can Naraku really be dead? All theories change when an unwelcomed guest arrives at Kagome's home.
1. The Book That Started It All

~~Chapter 1~~

*The Book That Started It All*

I, depressingly, do not own Inuyasha

Enjoy!

~~Kagome~~

"Goodbye!" I wave to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo as I swing my legs over the bone-eaters' well. I barely hear their farewells as the vibrant colors of time engulf me. I'm always surprised with my breath stolen from me when I go to and from the feudal era. In no time, the pretty light dims and a cold wind greets me to the present.

_So much for a warm greeting…_

I grunt as I pull myself over the well's ledge.

_This would be so much easier if Inuyasha were here to help me…_

I pause on the final step before the doors.

_Inuyasha…_

That's right, he wasn't there when I left. I wonder where he went. It's not like it's too hard to guess.

~~Inuyahsa~~

I see the stars look down on me as I trudge my way back to the village.

"Feh." I smirk right back at them. So what if I saw Kikyo? She told me that Naraku has somehow come back to life, even though Kagome shot her purification arrow through him _and _the sacred jewel.

It was weird. I mean, Kikyo's second body died some time ago, but I could still hear her voice. When I followed it to a clearing, I saw her wavering, ghostly image- my heart skipps a beat, but I shake my head.

_Damn human emotions. What's in the past is in the past. _

Right now, that Shippo brat is running toward me.

"What do 'ya want?" I spit out. He jumps on my shoulder before I could smack him.

"Kagome!" He shouts in my overly-senstive ears, causing them to lay flat on my head. He catches his breath a bit.

"Well," I huff. "What about her?" He gives me a death glare. Well, as much as a small kid like him could. I laugh a little under my breath.

He hits the back of my head smartly. Before I could say anything, the runt shouths, "Kagome's gone back to her time! And she forgot her books!"

_Shit… _

I can still feel the bruises from the last time she forgot her things. AND IT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT! Growling, I toss Shippo off me and head to Kaede's hut. She wasn't inside, probably out gathering herbs or healing random villagers.

Sure enough, Kagome's books are stacked neatly in the far corner. I start to pick them up when one of them falls on the floor. It lands with its pages exposed. I start to grab it when I noticed what it was.

A drawing. Of me.

It was really good too, but why would she want to draw me?

I set the other books down and pick up the drawing. She even has the details in it. In her picture, I was standing near a cliff's edge, the sun starting to set over the purple mountains in the background. I stood with one hand resting on Tessaiga, the other hidden behind my body. I was looking to my right, or the viewer's left, the wind looking as if it were meeting me head on and whipping my hair behind me.

I just stare at it for the longest time; then I turn the page. She had written on the back. It read:

March 14th

Higurashi Kagome

On this day, the sun set over a land free from Naraku. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and I had done it. Oh! Shippo too. The Shikon Jewel absorbed me, and, as hard as I tried, I almost failed to get out. Then I heard Inuyasha's voice, and it gave me hope. How he made it inside, I'll never know. How he found me in that abyss is just unbelievable to me, but I'm glad he did.

When he did, we stared at each other for a moment, before out lips met. Was it the heat of the moment? Was it the adrenaline? I don't know and I don't care! Maybe he likes me after all… Hopefully he took it that I like him - no - love him too. I just can't bring myself to say those three little words…

I smiled at the first paragraph, but when she mentioned… that…. I could feel the heat in me cheeks. Does she really? My ears twitch behind me, hearing Miroku getting slapped by Sango, but the two pairs of footsteps leave. I shrug, the red folds of my clothing loosening a bit. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I glanced at the facing page to see a giant pink balloon with large eyes.

_Shippo… What does she have to say here?_

March 20th

Higurashi Kagome

Shippo was sooo cute today! We passed another village and somehow Shippo managed to find another girl to play with. He could barely talk to her; he kept stuttering and blushing as red as a tomato. Maybe I should give him some tips….. Maybe he can pass them on to another certain someone… *giggle*

He wanted to impress her, so he transformed. Boy, was she impressed- She gave him a kiss on the cheek! Shippo tried to be cool and brush it off, but  
>I know his heart was beating wildly in his chest.<p> 

I remember that. Shippo was overreacting if you ask me, but…. I was doing the same thing when I kissed Kagome. Dammit! My heart's beating faster just thinking about it. Her eyes, her black hair, her lips-

I shook my head. Man, I'm going crazy, but Kagome could easily make a man use himself as a lifeline for her with just one of her delicious kisses.

_Who's the "certain someone"? _ It hits me in no time. _ Could she mean me?_

Curious, he decided to look at some of the other drawings…

Me: *gasp* Inuyasha! That's mean!

Okay folks, please tell me what you think….

….

I'm re-editing this series, so hopefully I create the mistakes. Now that I'm reading it ofr the first time in months… *cringe*

Here's a link for the drawing I drew from of the picture Inuyasha first lays eyes on.

gallery/

Here's Shippo's picture! Heads up – original image was taken with the camera phone…

gallery/#/d52k0p6

Oh! Remember to eat your Ramen before Inuyasha gets to it!

Bye!


	2. The Caramel Disaster

Chapter 2 

~~The Caramel Disaster~~

Why couldn't I have come up with a cool idea like Inuyasha?

*Inuyasha*

Wow… That's all I have to say…..Wow…

I went back to the beginning of the little black book. Apparently she started drawing soon after she came here; after she went home first, of course.

I flipped past the images of me and Shippo. There were a lot more of the gang, and a lot of red- if you know what I mean- some being just of nature or somehow showing a frozen moment during an epic battle. Kagome sure had an awesome talent.

How did I miss this before? Surely this had taken a lot of her time…

_Ow… okay, I don't have to think about this right now…_

*Kagome*

I drag my feet up the stairs. Ugh! I'm so tired my book bag feels lighter than usual. I throw it on my bed after I walk into my room. After grabbing my pjs, I head to the bathroom to take a bath. I could feel the hot water now…..

_Oooohhh! It'll be sooo relaxing, I can hardly wait!_

I end up running into the bathroom, tightly locking the door behind me. I start to take my clothes, but my stomach started to hurt, again.

_As much as I love caramel covered sundaes, I shouldn't let Mom persuade me to eat one… And her's… and Grandpa's…. ugh!_

"'It's a treat' she says. 'Can't waste food,' she says," I groan.

I sit on the toilet, squeezing my sides to keep myself together. Somehow, scrunching everything together seems to work. After a minute, I start to feel better.

I continue to make the bath. Even if I have another attack like that, the hot water will hopefully help sooth my upset stomach.

~A few minutes later~

"Curse you caramel sundae!" I practically scream. The water did nothing; as well as the soaps, scrubs, aroma bottles, and just about all of the other relaxing junk I have. I get out of the tub, wrap a towel around me, and look in the medicine cabinet for some stomach relaxers. I'll take Tylenol if I have to!

My eyes catch a pink bottle, making me automatically gag. Pepto- always makes me throw it back up. I cringe, then continue my search.

I nearly squeal when I found the muscle relaxing pills. I quickly pop two in my mouth and drink from the tap. After what seemed like an eternity, my stomach stopped doing flops and the angry sea calmed.

_Finally…Now I can get some sleep…*yawn*_

I throw my pjs on and head for my warm, inviting bed.

"Kagome!" Sota's voice calls from his bedroom. I unwillingly steer away from my room to his. I knock on his door. "Come here. I need some help."

I walk in, expecting him to be doing some sort of boyish hobby, but I instead find him hunched over his desk with his hands cradeling a very messy-haired head.

"What do you need help with? If it's math or English, I might not be able to be all that helpful, but I'll try." I sit on his bed, waiting for him to respond.

"It's not that…" He shook his head, causing his hair to shake this way and that. It looked so dirty, Kagome started twitching. Sota looked back at her and asked what was wrong.

"I think a quick bath will help clear your mind. You know, the water vapors erasing all of the negative thoughts and erasing the drawing board for newer and better ideas? I'll stay in here while you take one."

Without a word, my younger brother left with shorts in one hand and a towel in the other. His face was still etched with sadness, the kind when you've gone to the end of your rope in trying (and failing) to do something.

I peeked at his desk. There was a lot of paper covering the small table. And a lot of eraser shavings. Was he trying to draw something?

I picked up several pieces of the thinner paper that had been erased multiple times and sat on Sota's bed again. Each one had either a heart or a teardrop. I sat on his bed for a while, wondering what this might mean, then it hit me.

_Oh no…. his first break-up… I'm guessing it was the girl who broke up with him, and now poor Sota's breaking. What is he trying to draw? Does he want to get back together, or saying he's sorry? What?_

Sota opened the door with messy (but clean) hair and sat across from me.

"So…" he started. "I guess you've figured it out."

"Only half of it, can you start from the beginning?"

Sota informed me how he saw his girl flirting with another guy, so he broke up with her. But now he realized how much he loved her, and really, really, REALLY wants her back.

"Was she really flirting? What was she doing?"

"Umm, talking to Tomako behind the school. She kept playing with her hair and gazing into his eyes. Aw man! Now I'm starting to sound like a teen girl!" He flopped face-first onto his bed. Kagome rubbed his back.

"Tomako… That name sounds familiar… Didn't Mom say he was going to be leaving for Indonesia? Or the Philippines? Maybe it was Great Britain. I don't know! All I know is when Mom said the name I was picturing a bunch of islands." I joined him and flopped backwards on the bed next to the young boy.

"Anyways, his family ran out of money to live here, so they have to move in with his aunt on the islands. I'd be really sad if someone I knew was moving far away. And if _I_ were the one moving, I'd be ticked, sad, and lonely. I think your girl was just trying to comfort him. I read in a magazine a long time ago that unbroken eye connection means that you want the person to know that you care about them - she was probably just letting him know that someone was worrying about him, not trying to cheat on you."

Sota rolled over to face me, most likely checking to see if I was actually giving him reliable info, wondering if I really gave him information from a girls' magazine, and if what I said could be true his current ex. "Okay, so that solves the easy part, but what about the hard part?"

I blink.

"And that is…" I motion for him to finish the sentence for me.

Sota jumped up and swept up the pencils from his desk. He flung the papers and writing tools at me and exclaimed, "How do I say 'I'm sorry for making the wrong decision-'"

"Good choice of words."

"'I want you back,' and 'I promise not to jump to conclusions again'?"

I thought about it for a moment.

_Wrong decisions...forgiveness…promise to be trustworthy… _

I start to sing my idea of a perfect heart-broken song to him by Toni Braxton.

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Come back and bring back that smile_

_Come and take these tears away_

_I need you arms, to hold me now_

_the nights are so unkind_

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

_Unbreak my heart_

_Say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Uncry these tears_

_Unbreak my heart_

"Find that song on the web and burn it to a disk just for her. That'll give you a little more of a chance than if you just walked up to her, begging."

I grabbed the paper and a few colored pencils. "So, what are you trying to draw?"

Sota told me a very, very broad idea, so I let my creativity kick in. After I showed him the drawing, and he excitedly thanked me I asked him, "Sota? How can you survive Mom's caramel sundaes?"

Me: I know this was mainly from Kagome's perspective, but I felt I had to add something

more than just her having a stomach ache!

Inu: What about me?

Me: You'll be in to mostly next time! (like last time… spotlight-hogger)

Inu:…? *glare*

Me: What? *glares back* Well readers, thank you so much for the feedback. *feeling

giddy again*


	3. The Deadly News Spreads

HTF-3

~~The Deadly News Spreads~~

*I do not own Inuyasha* (dang it…)

~~Kagome~~

After I helped Sota with his… problem… I went to my room to do homework and eventually sleep, but first things first. I want to draw my brother in my journal, and I'm already imagining the structure and the color theme.

_So I have him sitting on his bed, or maybe on a rock at the park? Yeah, let's go with that! He'll be looking down with his eyes closed at the paper in his hands…_

I keep thinking what a great drawing I'll make as I enter my room and look for the book. My thought process slowly shifts as I search for the book that refuses to be found. I look under my pillow, in my closet, beneath my bed; but the book wishes to remain hidden.

I ponder on this for a bit, then I look at my bare desk.

Then it all clicked.

_Oh no! Not again! _

The last time I left my books I failed all of my tests (more so than when I attempt to study) and I unintentionally beat Inuyasha up until he say stars… I was just so panicky at the time, the command just kept streaming out of my mouth. I tried to make it up to him by buying him two cases of ramen, but he still seemed ticked.

_I can't let him see my drawings! That's almost like a diary to me!_

I quickly threw my coat on and flew down the stairs. I could tell Mom was in the kitchen because of the delicious smell wavering out.

"Goodbye, Mama!" I called to the kitchen, hoping she was actually in there. "I'll be right back-"

I had just opened the door, planning to run through it and close it behind me in one smooth motion, but nature denies me grace and I crash into something… Or rather someone. I look at the half-demon sitting on his bum, rubbing his head while grumbling to himself.

"Inuyasha?" I ask almost in a whisper. He glances at me, then looks away.

He reaches an out stretched hand my way, holding all of my books, including _the one_.

~~Inuyasha~~

I hand over the books and she looks at me dumbfounded. I glare at her.

_So she runs into me, then just blankly stares at them like she has no idea what they are? Feh!_

"_Oi! _ It's your books you wanted, wasn't it? You left him behind." She slowly drags her gaze from the books to me. Uncomfortable under her gaze, I pretend to rub my head some more. I get to my feet, offering Kagome my hand to help her up as well.

She takes it in an instant. I gently tug her arm to haul her up. On her own, she just stands close to me, gaze returned to the scattered array of books on the ground, her hand still grasping mine.

We stand there for a while, in silence, before she said softly, "Did you look at them?"

She couldn't look me in the eye, and her mood had a sad atmosphere to it, as if she was expecting the worst.

I grab her chin with my free clawed hand, forcing her to look at me. I can tell she was ready to shed tears by the way they rimmed her sad eyes.

"Kagome, do I usually read your 'homework'?" I ask her. Something told me she really didn't want me to see all that she had drawn. I don't know why, they were great, but maybe the way the image doubled as a reminder for her and a window for the unintended reader (otherwise known as me) to see how she looked at life. I'll just keep that a secret… for now…

Kagome smiles beautifully at me, making me smile in return. Before things could get awkward, I let go of her and retrieve her things. As I stand once more, I barely hear her mutter a thank you before she clobbers me again. I almost fall forward, but regain my balance.

She hugs me from behind, her arms snaking themselves around my middle and my right shoulder. I reach over and place my hand on hers. She tightens her grip on me.

Then Kagome releases me, staggering back a bit. I turn to face her, and just as she opens her mouth, a voice splits the night.

"Kagome! Tell Inuyasha to get in here! Dinner's ready." Her little brother called, though he wasn't as little now as he was when I last saw him.

I wonder if he's gotten more self-confidence since then…

~~Sota~~

_Bleh! Tuna casserole… leftovers... I wonder what Inuyaha's been up to?_

"Hey Inuyasha." I ask the guy who's eating so fast you'd think he's gone weeks without anything to even nibble on. Inuyasha pauses, cheesy noodles with peas hanging out of his mouth, his eyes telling me to continue. "What's been going on lately?"

He closes his eyes, perhaps trying to figure out a way to phrase his happenings? He finished his large portion in his mouth and swallowed the whole thing in one gulp. I stare at him.

_How did he NOT just choke on that!_

"Well, not much. Naraku's dead." He says it so calmly, I had to think about it again before realizing what he meant. Just as I was about to exclaim a congratulations, he continues, "Or used to be."

Now it was Kagome's turn to take a double back.

"What?" She almost shouts, causing Inuyasha to flatten his dog ears. I would too if I were sitting so close next to Kagome. "How? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Would you have come back any sooner anyway?" He counters.

"Still. How'd you find out?" Inuyasha stiffens. He almost looks…. Sheepish…

_Nah! Why would he be afraid of my sister? That's just… oh yeah…_

"I saw Kikyo, or rather her soul." Immediately, my sister glares at him, but softens her hateful gaze a notch as he continues. "She just said that he had resurrected himself somehow, because she can't find him in the afterlife –she wanted to know if he was truly dead- and she sought me out to tell me since I can actually _do_ something."

Both Kagome and the half-demon sit solemnly, each in deep thought. I decide to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So Kagome," I start, she looks up at me with a half smile on her face. Too bad her eyes didn't match at the moment… "Do you think the song will work?"

"I _know_ it will. And the drawing. Did you write her the letter?" The letter? Ah, man! I forgot!

"Dang it!" I gobble up the rest of the unappetizing, lame excuse of a meal, running to the sink with my spotless plate. "Night, Mom!" I bypass her and dash up the stairs into my room.

_Man, if I thought figuring out a way to say I'm sorry was hard, this is gonna be harder…_

Kagome

I sigh. Sota can be sooo cute sometimes.

I stare at the space that had occupied my brother moments before.

"So what's going on with him?" Inuyasha snaps me back into reality. I glance at him, take a bite, and tell him about Sota's predicament.

He smirks. "So you tell him to give the girl a song, a drawing, and a letter?"

"Yeah" I say in a dreamy voice, I was kind of jealous of the girl who had stolen Sota's heart. I hope she knows how lucky she is. I rest my elbows on the table and rest my head in my hands, diving into a daydream. "Any girl would fall for that stuff. It shows the person worked for it, spent time on it, and really wants to be with the girl."

Then I realize who I was talking to and blush. I flash my hands about, causing Inuyasha to blink. Apparently, he was seriously concentrating on me. "Oh! Just stop me before I keep rambling." I get up to put our dishes in the sink.

Once the dishes were soaking, I grip the edge of the counter, steadying myself.

_BEATHE. BREATHE. BREATHE. _

After I calm down a bit, I step back into the room.

Then I saw something that made me want to scream.

Okay, I hoped you like this chapter! I should have the 4th one out soon. Thank you fr0stedFLAKES, Dramakinginmaking, Hao, and kate for reviewing me! For all you new people, you 'oughta tell me what you think!

I feel so special when you do! X333

Till next time!

Fr0stedFLAKES: Thanks a bunch! (*singing* I've got a chapter! I've got a chapter!) That was really cool on your part *thumbs-up* I'll be waiting!

Dramakingimaking: (What a long name, but it suits you. Never knew you had an account on here ;D ) I've harassed you enough outside of , so I'm not going to say anything here… *gives you a digital hug* Bye!

Hao & kate: Well, I've gotten the second and now the third up, what do you think now?


	4. An Unwanted Guest

HTF

Chapter 4

My readers support drives me crazy, but in a good way. It makes me want to impress you guys, and you know what that means! I'm gonna post faster! (for now anyway, school starts in a few days, and I put academic standards above my own.)

*I do NOT own Inuyasha*

~~Inuyasha~~

_This stuff is really good… _ I dip the 'spoon' into the cold thing again, moaning when it entered my mouth once more. _What is this stuff?_

It was brown, yet it was yellow. It was reeeaalllly sweet. My tongue licks every part possible my mouth, trying to get every bit of that gooey substance.

I spoon another dollop of the stuff into my mouth. Just as I'm sucking the last, gooey bit into my awaiting mouth, I hear a startled noise behind me. I look, only to see Kagome in the doorway. Her eyes are wide and almost a horrified look on her face. I jump.

"What's the matter?" I try to say, only it came out as "Wad da madder?" The sticky mess preventing me from speaking correctly.

She just continues to stare at me.

_Hell, what did I do? _

"How," she gasps. "How can you eat that!" She turned from me and slid down the wall.

"Am I not suppose to?" I was ready to step outside and hurl if I had to.

"No, you can, but I can't. I _love_ caramel sundaes…. Even though you're only eating the caramel…"

_Caramel? Not only does it taste really good, it's got a fancy name to it as well. _I crouch down to be eye level with her.

"Oi, why are _you_ all disappointed?" How can you not like this stuff?

Kagome wraps an arm around her middle section. "Because, I get sick afterwards." She starts wincing from the pain, and I put the spoon back in the bowl. Deciding that it would be best, I casually pick her up and carry her bridal-style to her room. She doesn't complain, but slightly moans from time to time.

I kick the door open, notice music being played, and set her down on the bed. Kagome promptly curls herself into a tight ball, her brows furrowing. It really hurts me to see her this way.

_Kagome…_

~~Kagome~~

_Gah! Why'd I have to get another attack NOW?_

I was currently lying underneath the covers on my bed. Inuyasha sat at the foot and watched me with unwavering eyes. It kind of freaked me out, so I kept my eyes closed. I'm feeling better now then I was in the hallway.

I had asked Inuyasha to bring me the bottle from the bathroom, and he was back instantly with a cup of water in his other hand. That's one of the good things about him; he just knows when to stop arguing and help take care of someone.

The medicine is definitely working. I sit up, and the dog was immediately by his master's side.

I snicker at the thought of that. Me, be the master? Yeah, right.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me. I look down (he was kneeling on the floor by my bed) and smile.

"Much better, thanks." I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. I could feel him stiffen at the gesture, but his hands eventually found themselves around my waist. I hold onto the moment; ultimately, I let go, back away even, but Inuyasha keeps his arms around me.

He surprises me by rapidly closing the tiniest distance between us, holding me still. I freeze, not even breathing, waiting for his next move.

"Kagome," he whispers into my hair. Just saying my name sends goose-bumps down my arms. "There's something I have to tell you. I-"

"Kagome!" My mom calls from downstairs. "Kagome, come down here. There's someone I want you to meet."

Slowly, we detach ourselves from each other. Somehow, I had ended up in Inuyasha'a lap. We both blush mildly. With his hand, he tilts my chin up, forcing me to gaze into his deep, golden orbs.

I absentmindedly stroke the side of his face. His skin, which I know has bruised and been cut multiple times in the short time I've traveled with him, was almost smooth to the touch. His hand captures mine, and he starts to trace the lines with a clawed finger. Our gaze never falters, unchanging, but it seems as if I'm drowning in sunlight.

_Inuyasha… Wait! He—I-we're getting closer! Oh heck! I'm going with it!_

Our faces are not even an inch apart from each other. I can feel his breath, smell his scent, I start to close my eyes just as his-

"Kagome! Come here!" At the surprise of hearing my mother's voice again, we both jump.

_Awww! Really Mom? Not even a **second** longer? *moan*_

I outwardly moan as well, hanging my head. Inuyasha shifts his body so that I'm sitting on the floor. He stands, glances at the door, then looks at me.

"Well, uh, if you have company, I better, umm, go." Before I even have the slightest possibility of uttering a goodbye, he makes his way to my window, opens it, and effortlessly jumps into the nearby tree.

I walk over to the window watch him make his crazy descent, how he hops and swings from branch to branch. Once on the ground, however, he simply waves at me before dashing towards the Bone-Eater's Well.

I sigh. Retreating from the window, I walk into the hallway.

_I REALLY need to draw a picture for today, but which one? Sota or Inuyasha? I can't clash the two together, can I? _

I near the top of the stairs. From here, I can see the 'company.' He's tall, probably mid if not late thirties. His hair could past his shoulders if he didn't have it that ponytail. It makes him look like the rare_ straight_ male designer.

_But if I make the drawing like a scrapbook page…_

I'm so lost in thought as I'm walking down the stairs, I miss the last step. I try to catch myself, then decide to brace myself, when a strong pair of hands catch my shoulders.

I look up to see who my rescuer was. Just as I was about to say thank-you, my blood ran cold.

~~Inuyasha~~

_BREATHE! BREATHE! BREATHE! _

My heart was racing, my forehead was slick with sweat, and my breathing was so NOT under control.

I wanted to tell her that I _did _read that book, but I'm glad I didn't get that chance. Things turned out to be so much better… in a way.

I near the Bone-Eater's Well, except like my previous times, Kagome isn't with me.

My heart ached a tad when I subconsciously realized that. I shook my head, not now. Later.

I leap over the edge of the well, the soft blue light creeping slowly to envelope me. As the roof of the building was nearly out of sight, a slight breeze blew and an all-too-familiar odor crossed my path.

_Dammit!_

I twist around, searching everywhere for his sorry ass. With the light completely surrounding me, I curse myself as I realize that the scent was dissipating. It was disappearing. It was vanishing.

_No… It's **staying**….I'm the one who's moving…!_

My eyes widen as I try in vain to return to Kagome's time, but with no luck.

I tear my glare away from the pinpoint of a ceiling in Kagome's time and anxiously wait for the blue sky in my time.

As soon as I would see it, I was going to hop out and dive right back in of the time tunnel. I have to get back. I _need_ to get back. Kagome and everyone there is in danger.

Somewhere, somewhere close to the Higurashi Shrine, was an old, resurrected acquaintance.

I grit my teeth and unsheathe Tessaiga.

_Naraku!_

A/n: Didn't see that one coming, did ya?

I've got some plans for this story, really good plans….

**inukagsluver1**: Yeah, I know! I read the manga. Then I watched the anime. But I can't let go! I've drawn like eight different Inuyasha pics. Then I discovered Fanfic and I realized (excuse the corniness) my heart could _still _belong to Inuyasha. That one part in Final act scared the heck out of me when I was reading it. I knew the series was going to end soon, so I was afraid that was how it was going to end! Dx I'm glad you like!

**kaginuluver1: ** Do you "luv" this? ;3

**Dramakinginmaking: ** So how do YOU like your caramel sundaes? XDD

**Hao & kate: ** So do you think I'm posting fast enough? It's at least one a day, no?


	5. Tears On the Robe of the FireRat

HTF

~~Chapter 5~~

*Tears On the Robe of the Fire-Rat*

Hey Folks!

*I. DO. NOT. OWN. INUYASHA!***

~~Kagome's mom, Mrs. Higurashi, ~~

"Oh!" I see Kagome trip on the stairs, but I was too far away to be of any help. Luckily, _he_ caught her.

She was about to say something, probably a thank-you, when I saw the surprise on her face. I walk over to the two.

"Kagome?" I put a hand on his shoulder. I'm loving him more and more all the time. "This is Gumo! He's my date, so I'll see you later."

~~Kagome~~

_Gumo? Onigumo? – I have to get to Inuyasha and the others right away._

"Uh, Umm," I step away from his hands. "It was nice, umm, meeting you, but I, uh, -I gotta go!"

"It was nice to meet you, too, Ms. young Higurashi." He bows halfway, leaving me speechless.

I dash up the stairs like there was no tomorrow.

Though with Naraku, would there?

~~Inuyasha~~

_Come on, come on!_

The time span couldn't have traveled slower on a worst day.

I glance at the blue sky, jumping into it before diving once more into Kagome's time.

"Hey!" Shippo calls. No time for that, I have to get back – NOW!

Naraku is most likely planning on killing Kagome since she was the one who 'did him in' in the end.

I growl erupts from my lips.

Already, I can see the other end of this everlasting kaleidoscope of a tunnel. I bound from side to side, swinging Tessaiga to and fro.

In no time, I'm flying towards Kagome's house. Naraku's scent invades my senses, causing me to cringe in disgust. His scent is everywhere now!

"Kagome!" I shout. I can only hope I didn't get here too late. I swiftly climb the tree by her window, which was still open.

I glide through it with ease.

I land in her room with a thud, but I don't see her anywhere.

Panic swept through me.

"KAGO-" She bursts in, quickly shutting the door behind her. Her heart was pounding ferociously. Her face was pale, horror-stricken. She wasn't breathing right. She still hasn't noticed that I was standing a few feet away from her.

I drop my sword, the clanging of the now-rusty sword on the floor announcing my arrival. Kagome looks at me, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"Kagome…" I whisper. I rush over to her. I immediately gather her into an embrace, my arms tight around her. I could now hear her tiny whimper. Guilt washes over me.

"Oh, Kagome. I'm so sorry…" I start to stroke her hair as her final emotional dam blew away. Her tears fall onto my Robe of the Fire Rat.

Though my heart ached when her sobs reached my ears, I'm glad they did. Because this way, I'm actually here for her.

She won't have to be alone anymore.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" She chocks out. I look at her. Most of the tears had fallen, though some still clung to her beautiful face. I gently rub her tear-stained cheeks with a clawed-hand.

"Yes?"

"I don't know what to do."

_We kill him again, that's what we do!_ The thought blasted itself towards the front of my mind.

"Well," I start instead. "What do you _think_ we should do?"

~~Kagome~~

I grip Inuyasha's robe tightly. Right now, it was my lifeline.

"We… We can't," I start chocking again at the thought.

_Mom hasn't had one love-life ever since Dad died. And that was eleven years ago. I know she wants to date again, so if we kill her… "boyfriend" now, she'll just die inside. _

_What's worse? Randomly killing him, and she has no clue why we did it?_

_Or we kill him, tell her why; then wait for her to apologize for bringing our number one foe in our house?_

_Either way, she'll die a little inside for the fact that she brought Naraku here and put everyone in danger._

"We can't kill him right now… that'll just kill Mama…" My legs give way, and Inuyasha catches me. He sets me down on the bed I was in no more than five minutes ago, happy. Now I'm here bursting in tears.

"Umm." Inuyasha mumbles softly. I calm down a tad bit. His voice, when it's not making a rude comment or yelling, eases and soothes me. "Why not?

"Because Mom considers him her boyfriend, that's why. Here, when you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, you really care for that person. If you care for that person enough, and they care for you in return, then they get married."

_If Mama really likes him, and ends up marrying him-_ I gasp.

"I could have Naraku as a step-father!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha stops my wild thought process. "We just won't let if get that far, right?"

"Yeah, we should try to have Naraku slip up and show his true, nasty side to her. Unless she's developed a sudden taste for bad guys, I think she'll break up with him." This might work, it might just work!

"'Break up'?"

"Oh! That's when she would stop seeing him, and they'd go on their separate paths of light again."

"Oh…okay…" He has that look on his face like he's thinking hard about something. "Kagome?"

I'm getting a little drowsy, so maybe it's just a small question. I lean against him on the bed. "Uh-huh?"

"What do you-"

I didn't get to hear the rest of his question; I was soon tumbling into a deep sleep.

~~Inuyasha~~

I lean back, pulling Kagome to lie next to me. She's still clutching my clothes tightly. I take her hands off my chest, just holding them.

I frown; they felt so cold. I put both hands into my left and check her forehead with my right, then her cheek. Gah! Even her face is chilled. I silently take off my gi, or what Kagome calls a jacket, and wrap it around the both of us.

"What do you think of me?" I ask her. She utters not a word, so I continue. "Am I your friend? Your protector? Well, I'm always going to be that for you. Am I your… boyfriend?"

Kagome continues to breathe evenly and it dawns on me that she's sleeping.

_So I just went through that embarrassing speech for nothing. Feh!_

She scoots closer to me. Her head on my chest, our hands still clasped together. I feel blood rush to my cheeks. I bend over and kiss her lightly on her forehead, which was now warming up.

"I love you…" I blink.

_Did she really just say… In her sleep?_

I chuckle. "Yeah, Kagome, I love you too." I know she's asleep, but I can practice until I really get to say it to her.

~~ Ms. Higurashi~~

I grab my purse. Rushing towards the door, I see Gumo patiently waiting for me.

I smile.

"So," I ask. I slightly blush when he silently offers to put my light jacket on for me. "Where are we going?"

I honestly feel like a teenager again. He opens the door for me in the most gentlemen-like manner. I step outside, enjoying the summer air.

"Oh, I don't know." He says in a deep voice as he closes the door behind him. His reddish brown eyes cast a spell on me as we gaze at each for a moment that seemed like an eternity. "Why don't we go for some food, then go see a movie?"

"That sounds nice, but I've already eaten." He smiles; it's kind, warm, and open. He casually intertwines his fingers with mine.

"Nevermind then, let's just go see the movie. If you're up to it, that is." He bumps into me just enough to make me catch myself. I bump back.

"Sure, I'm game if you are."

"Oh, I am _definitely_ game." He states, emphasizing each word.

~~Sota~~

_Almost finiiiished…! Done! I have to go have Kagome approve of it._

I get up from my desk and snatch the letter intended for _her_.

I sigh. Oh, I messed up when I broke up with you, Hitomi.

I make my way down the hallway to Sis's room. I know she's here, in this time, because Mom just called for her. I knock on the door.

"Hey! Kagom-" The door flies open to a very ticked off half-demon.

_Umm… What were they doing? He's not wearing his jacket…_

"Shuddap!" He whispers angrily, "Kagome's sleeping, she'll see you in the morning!"

With that, he quickly, but somehow silently, slams the door.

I sigh again, which turned into a yawn.

_Yeah, I'll see you in the mornin' Sis_

A/n: Yeah, well, none of you guys have given me a review for my other chapter, so I can't say anything to ya here. Sorry, that's just the consequence.

I don't know if you noticed, but I didn't use "Gumo" as a point of view. I'm doing that on purpose, because then you guys will know what I'm/he's planning.

;3 Can't have that!

Just for your information, I re-watched episode 90 so that I could figure out the girl's name. Do you guys know how many times in that single episode the characters twitch?

I've got plans in the real world tomorrow, so I'll most likely update on Thursday if not before.


	6. The Unexpected Help

HTF

*Chapter 6*

Hey guys!

What happened? I haven't heard from anybody…

If I don't hear anything from this chapter, then I'm gonna stop posting them!

And I will too!

So enjoy it while you can…

~~Kagome~~

_I shouldn't have had that line **that** wide… Should the sunlight be that vivid?_

I erase some of the extra lines in my journal, deciding I liked them the way they were in the first place a quickly draw them back in place.

As I replace the lines, my thoughts linger to how my morning went.

Flash back

I roused myself out of a dreamless sleep, and my first thought was that I was _really _warm. When I opened my eyes, despite wanting to go back to sleep, I found myself in the arms of my half-demon. I was snuggled tightly against his chest, his arms protectively wrapped around me.

I could tell he was sleeping, his breathing deep and even, but I knew one of his claws was playing with a lock of my black hair. I remember being shocked when I saw his face, how it looked so peaceful.

I reached up with one hand and gently moved the hair away from his eyes.

_How is it that he can steal my heart when he's asleep, but make me want to kill him when he's awake?_

I had tried to pull away, but his possessive growl kept me in place. His grip had tightened on me.

"Mine…" I thought I had heard Inuyasha whisper.

_Umm? I will definitely have to ask him what he was dreaming about._

After even the short hand on my alarm clock had moved and with very, very small movements, I managed to escape his grasp.

When I fell on the floor, I looked at Inuyasha, still sleeping as if he hadn't a care in the world. I smiled back him, and, painfully careful, I covered him with my blanket once more.

End of Flashback

I glance at my clock.

_Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late for school!_

I close my sketchbook/journal, careful not to wake the still-sleeping Inuyasha, and almost fly down the stairs, snatching a piece of toast out of Sota's hand.

I peek at Mom, who hadn't come back from her "date" until three in the morning. She and Naraku, I mean, _Gumo_, had apparently seen a midnight movie.

I continue to chomp on the stolen toast, much to Sota's disappointment, and drag him outside.

"Cerm on! Mere gohnah ve lah!" I attempt to shout, "Come on! We're gonna be late!" though it didn't come out right. We had exactly fifteen minutes to reach his school, and then mine. I groan, mentally and externally. Oh, the curses of an older sister's obligations!

Sota has other plans, however, and pulls against me as I desperately try to arrive on school on time for once. I wolf down the rest of the buttery toast.

"Stop, Kagome! Stop! Stop!"

I let go, but continue to walk briskly. I take a glimpse at my little brother; his head's bowed, refusing to look me in the eye.

"What is it?" I stop and impatiently tap my foot.

He still refuses to look me in the eye _and_ answer me.

_Come on Sota! I have to take you to school, so that will take eight minutes. It'll still take ten minutes for me to get to school, but if I hope the pick-it fence next to the old shoe factory that's under construction and run through those five backyards then-_

"I can't do it…" Sota's words are so soft, it takes me a second for me to snap out of my mental strategizing.

"What?" I ask in a rushed whisper.

~~Sota~~

_She doesn't understand! Sis doesn't realize how much it hurts me, well, men in particular, to admit they're wrong about love and confess their love_ again…

"Sis, I don't think I can go through with our plan… I have the stuff but…"

My gaze remains frozen to the ground. A hand pushes me from behind, forcing me to walk forward. I look behind.

"Kagome?" What the heck is she doing?

~~Kagome~~

_I really, reeeaaalllly can't afford to be late. I'm sorry Sota._

"Just go for it ! You like Hitomi, right?"

"Yeah…"

"You want her back, right?

"Of course!"

"Well then," I stop pushing him. We both look up at the tall building looming above us. A large shadow cast over us from Sota's school. At the school's entrance, I can see Hitomi standing with her friends from elementary school.

I know the game she's playing- not wanting her "ex" to see how much he's hurt her and unless something is done soon, Sota will have no hope of getting "his girl" back.

I turn to my little brother, momentarily surprised by how tall he's gotten within these past three years. "I won't embarrass you, so I'll just whisper this."

I lean close to his ear.

"Bonsai!"

He cringes, probably remembering the first time Inuyasha and I had called that to him. He was just trying to _get_ the girl then.

I smile at him.

"Thanks Sis…"

"G'Bye Sota!"

"ARGGHH!"

I am currently running for my life, up hill (no, not in the snow, but with my luck right now, it wouldn't surprise me).

A car horn honks behind me. A green SUV pulls up next to me; when the window rolls down, I almost stop running altogether.

_Naraku!_

His lips twitch into something similar to a kind smile, but all those times he's tried to kill me with **that same** smile remind me that there's nothing kind about this man.

"Why, Kagome, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yes, you see I'm on my way but-"

"Get in." He unlocks the doors, pushing it open from the driver seat. I stare dumbfounded at him.

"What?"

"Get in!" He laughs like a father would to a daughter who couldn't believe that she was getting a puppy. He waves his free hand, gesturing me to jump in.

_This is probably the worst decision I can ever make in my life, but… What would Mom say?_

I slide silently into the leather passenger seat. Even pushing myself against the door, my skin feels like it's touching his. The only other times we were this close was when he was slowly killing me.

_I wonder what he will do this time…_

The entire ride over to my school was in complete and utter silence.

My school towers over me when Gumo's SUV pulls into the drop-of zone.

I step out, ready to close the door when Gumo says, "Be careful Kagome. It appears as though the spiders all over Tokyo are breeding faster than normal."

_Is he confessing, to me of all people, that he's Naraku?_

"Strange, isn't it?" he smiles at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. I shut the door, but the window is still rolled down, so Gumo continues. "The ones that are breeding the fastest - are the deadliest. Well, have a good day at school! Do you want me to pick you up afterwards?"

"Oh, no! There's no need to go through all that trouble. Besides, I love walking home… it kind of… winds me down." I leave him and quickly rush to my locker. Somehow, I made it with a minute to spare.

_Too bad I won't be able to concentrate on my studies after **that** conversation._

School passed agonizingly slow.

The teacher called me out when I was caught not paying attention to my English class. I'm going to be very sore in the morning from all the times the basketball hit me in PE. History was no better, as the teacher saw that my interest was elsewhere and made me state the five levels of respect in Confucious' philosophical reasoning. Lunch couldn't have come soon enough.

I walk over to my locker to get my bento box for lunch. That's when I realize that I had forgotten it in Naraku's vehicle.

_Oh well, maybe I'll get lucky._

I open the small blue locker.

My green bnto greets me with a red ribbon and a piece of paper with my name written elegantly on the cream-colored parchment.

My fingers trace the edge of the paper before flipping the paper to reveal a message.

_Hey Kagome!_

_You left this in my vehicle, and I thought you might want to eat for once. Lord knows you hardly eat, look at how skinny you are! Almost nothing but skin 'n bones! I hope you don't mind, but I took a peek at the inside of your intended lunch and saw how pitiful it looked, so I went home and filled with good food for once. _

_As for how I got it in your locker, I just asked the front office for your locker number and combination. They willingly gave it to me once I explained the situation. Enjoy your new and improved lunch!_

_Gumo_

I stare at the small piece of paper for the longest time, before some of my fellow class mates urge me to go to the cafeteria. I grab the bento. Walking down the hallway, I barely pay attention to what the girls are talking about.

_Ugh…. It seems as though he's just another guy trying to be nice to his… _ I almost gag as I think of the words. _ Girlfriend's kids. _

I violently shake my head.

_No! No! No! That can't be!_

I sit down at the table in front of the girls and delicately remove the crimson ribbon. 

The first thing I comprehend is the girl next to me screaming. I numbly acknowledge her, eventually returning my gaze to the contents of my lunch.

A small blue-ish black spider is stretching two of its eight hairy legs over a silicon-wrapped sandwich.

I know this is not a coincidence. The weird conversation this morning, the fact he was suddenly there to pick me up, the strange opportunity Gumo had to figure out what locker I had _and_ its combination.

_Something's not right… He's planning something, I just know it._

As I reach out to close the bento, the spider, too fast for me to notice, lands on my arm. He crawls up my arm with the speed only a small insect could posses.

Only the tickling sensation I feel on the back of my neck away makes me aware that something is there. I reach back to swat whatever it was on my neck away, but the sharp pain stops me from doing so.

A small yelp of pain escapes my lips before my vision blurs. The darkness edging in the corners of my vision sweeps across my already limited sight to prevent me from seeing where I was going fall when my legs gave way.

~~Ms. Higurashi~~

My cell phone rings in the abyss of what most people refer to as a purse. After some determined digging, I yank my phone out, pressing the talk button in time.

"Hello? This is Ms. Higurashi."

A cool voice at the other end calmly tells me, "Ms. Higurashi? This is the school. Your daughter, Kagome, has been bitten by a Black House spider. She is currently being transported to the hospital. If you would like to collect her school work-"

I stare at the floral design covering the kitchen floor.

"Kagome's," I barely hear myself whisper. The panic and sadness inside me fighting like wild dogs, battling each other to be the dominate emotion for me to feel. "In the hospital?"

I hear something stir upstairs, but I concentrate on collapsing into the chair. I hang my head in my hands, my hair too short for me to hide my tears from the world.

A red flash passes; apart of me knowing that it's Inuyasha. I smile to myself, despite the situation.

_He'll take care of her. I know he will._

A/n: Hey folks!

I know this one is longer than usual, but it all had to be there, I promise.

Can anyone tell me the one funny side-effect of the venomous bite from a Black House spider? PM me and I'll tell you, or you can figure it out in the next chapter; I don't know when that will be, however…

Thanks for keeping up with this fic, and I've got 5 reviews so far!

*does a happy dance*

Can we go for 10?

'Till Next Time! ;3


	7. So Many Complications

HTF

Chapter 7

~~So Many Complications~~

School has started again so I won't be posting as much as I did before. I plan on_ trying _to post one (or more!) on the weekends.

Thanks for the reviews! I see we have almost 15!

;33

*I forgot to add this in the last chapter, but I do not own Inuyasha…No matter HOW much I daydream about him….

*daydreaming…again!**

~~Inuyasha~~

I barely even use my eyes, letting my nose guide me past all of the giant heaps of metal, the tall rock structures, and the occasional tree or two. Darting in between the annoying people, I try with all my might to recall the scent when Kagome and I met the Soul Piper.

Flashback

I was sitting on top the strange white building. I had followed Kagome's scent to the place; her perfume lingering out of the third window below me. I remember being mad because she was taking forever visiting some kid that she barely even knew.

_Come on, Kagome! _My leg was bobbing up and down like it had a mind of its own.

My ears pick up the sound of shattering glass. I peer over the edge, looking forty feet below me. A bed and a young boy, probably the one Kagome was referring to, were floating in mid-air. I leapt form my sitting position to the metal branch over the boy, grabbing the back of his clothes.

As I was hanging there, Kagome's raven-black hair whipped out between the remaining pieces of glass in the window below me.

"Oi!" I shouted to her. She whipped her head around to face me, relief clearly sweeping across her face.

"Inuyasha!"

I smirked at her, but come down anyway. The odors wafting from the window were strong, almost overpowering even for me.

End of Flashback

_Remember that scent, remember that scent! _ Those words keep echoing/hammering inside my skull.

I round a corner. Towering over me, more so than Kagome's 'school', is the main source of the prudent odor. People are entering and exciting a pair of glass walls. I bolt towards that direction.

I brace myself for impact, but the walls part just as my claw lightly scratches the cold, metal frame.

Immediately, I'm indoors and surrounded by people.

At my sudden appearance, many of the sick back away from me, pretending to be interested in the useless art on the albino walls, or picking up a random stack of colorful parchment.

I desperately look about me, the nauseating scent making me dizzy, but I don't sense anything related to Kagome.

That is, until a man in his forties passes me, her scent wavers off the slightly grey-haired man like crazy.

I walk right up to him. He couldn't so much as blink behind his weird glass head-gear because before you could say "Sit boy"- I slightly cringe at my own phrasing- he's off the ground, looking down at me.

I hold him up with one hand, my claws probably puncturing his white coat that I have bunched up in my fist, I examine my prey. I start to smell sweat emanating off the man. I lower him until our faces are inches apart; brown eyes looking at golden orbs.

"Where's-Kagome?" I hiss through clenched teeth.

He stutters, his frail hands rising up defensively. I shake him a little bit, maybe he'll remember if I jog his memory.

The glass that was dangling off the front of his face bounces off, falling to the floor. In a feeble attempt, he tries to retrieve them, but I hold him still

"Where. Is. Kagome Higurashi!" My patience is usually low anyway, but this man is making my tolerance level lower even more.

_If he couldn't answer me soon, I'm just going to toss him and search in every room, every corner, every small nook and cranny if I have to. _

"Uh, um, uh-uh." I glare at him. "The fourth floor! Room 135! East wing! Just let me go!"

Dropping the man, I turn on my heel before anyone else could interrupt me. I can hear the man moan as his body hit the cold reality called a floor, but I keep walking.

_Nothing's going to stop me from finding Kagome._

**Four floors, sixty-eight steps, three angry old hags, and two growling mutts (including me) later…**

I walk up to the door that read the same numbers the old guy told me. I close my eyes and just...Breath...

A moment later, my eyes snap open.

_This is it… Kagome's room…_

I cautiously cradle the door handle in my hand, but I don't turn it yet. No, not just yet.

_What's on the other side? Is Kagome alone? How's Kagome? Are they feeding her? Are they treating her like Kaede would? Is Kagome in pain? Is she dying? _

This last thought helps me release the breath I didn't know I was holding. I quickly open the wide, heavy door.

At first, all I see is more of a hallway.

_Damn… That guy probably sent me in the wrong direction…_

I continue to walk forward, however, trying to take in all of my surroundings. In deeper, there's something that looks like the Higurashis' bathroom. On the facing side of the cold room hang two pictures bearing fruit and flowers.

"Hello?" A weak voice croaks. My ears immediately swivel in that direction. It didn't sound like Kagome but…

I turn to look at the person who just spoke. I step further inside the room, which had widened considerably. In one glance, I notice that there is barely any sign of life in here; just a table, a big window, a picture box (Sota keeps reminding me that it's called 'tv'), a bed, and a large curtain.

I start to turn, but at that exact moment I sense someone shifting amongst a fabric of some sort. The curtain moves. It would not have been noticed by human eyes, but then again, I'm not completely human.

I make my way over to the hanging fabric, which is twitching ever so slightly to the point that it was annoying the heck out of me.

I grab the fabric, pulling to the side with more force then necessary.

_What the hell!_

"Ka-Kagome?"

A/n: Wow! Just about 15 reviews! And I just found out how to check the status/popularity of my story, and I have 180 visitors on this story alone!

*does a happy dance*

Yippie!

It's the weekend, so expect another chapter or two.

I hope you guys like my story, and if not- LET ME KNOW!

How can I get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong?

**quiz time!** seriously? Can no one 'bing' "Black House spider" and see figure out that weird side effect? I'll give you a hint- things are about to get crazy in the next couple of chapters…. You'll see… *wink*


	8. A Mother's Embrace

HTF

Chapter 8

~~A Mother's Embrace~~

*I do NOT own Inuyasha*

~~Kagome~~

The clicking sound of a door opening and the soft sounds of footsteps wake me up. I can easily fall right back under with all of the sedatives the doctors gave me, but I want to know just who it is that's in my room before I let sleep claim me again.

"Hello?" I croak out. I haven't been able to use my voice for a long time, not since I woke up screaming. I couldn't stop at the time, because I was so scared, so the doctors just put me to sleep the calm me down, closing the curtain to give me some privacy.

The footsteps walk towards me. All at once, the curtain's nearly torn down and the false fluorescent light floods into my dimly-adjusted eyes, causing me to cringe.

"Ka-Kagome?"

I blink a few more times before facing Inuyasha.

"Hey" My voice fails me and comes out raspy. I try to picture what Inuyasha is seeing; A girl strapped down to a bed, my wrists and ankles raw from constant contact, chocolate-brown eyes beyond exhausted, dark circles under my eyes, my usual clothes were stripped away and replaced with a thin excuse for a hospital gown, black hair matted to my colorless skin. Overall, a mess.

Worry is written, no, more like etched into Inuyasha's eyes. His eyes travel from my gaze down to my strapped wrists. They only pause, before skimming over my hospital gown to glance both of my ankles, as well as my other arm.

When his eyes meet mine again, I notice that they look determined about something. It's not until he cracks his knuckles that I know what it was.

Just as his first clawed-finger loops itself under the hard leather strap on my wrist, I utter, "Stop."

I take a deep breath, but it isn't enough to wake me up.

_Man, talking is wiping me out. If I don't do something soon I'll-_

"Those," I clear my throat in an attempt to speak better. Fail. "Those straps keep me from hurting myself…"

The half-demon, hand still ready to slice away every strap restricting me from movement, stares at me dumbfounded.

He rocks on his heels for a moment.

"What do you mean? What the hell happened to you, Kagome?"

I break away from his intense gaze.

_How do I phrase this? If I tell him the truth, straight out, then he'll rush out of here only to-_

His hand slightly cups the side of my face, forcing me to look him in the eye. His face is inches away from mine.

"Tell me."

"I was walking to school. Well, really, I was late so I was running and Gumo drove by in his vehicle, offered me a ride and-"

The golden eyes are now aflame in anger.

"That son of a- I'm gonna kill him…" Just as I had predicted, he starts to storm off. Just as he is about to disappear down the short hallway, he spins to face me. "Again!"

"No, Inuyasha, wait!" At the sound of my cracking voice, he returns to my side. Choosing my words carefully, I tell him the rest of the story. He sits there, watching me, hanging on to every word. I have to somewhat crane my neck to face him, and after a while I simply lie back with my eyes closed, still reciting to him what had happened that resulted in my being in my current position.

"When I opened my bento, a small spider bit me. This is _after _Naraku ran off with my lunch, 'filled it with good food,' and put in my locker."

~~Inuyasha~~

I stare at Kagome, I really want to know just why the heck she needed to be bound to the bed.

"And the straps come in," I motion with my free hand for her to pick up the end of the sentence at any time. "Where?"

Absentmindedly, I finger the leather that was making Kagome's skin raw. I can smell the metallic scent that often means blood creeping out from under her bounds.

She opens her sad, brown eyes, and turns her head towards me.

"You'll see soon enough."

Ms. Higurashi~~

I had nearly collided with four different cars as I made a mad dash across streets, probably shoved twenty people out of my way, but I finally made it to the hospital.

I enter as the sliding glass doors part for me, noticing the faint scratches on the metal frame.

I shrug.

_Probably some service dog or another going berserk._

I walk over to the reception desk. I look down at the blonde teen; she's lazily flipping the pages of a fashion magazine, making sure everyone within ten feet know that she's chewing gum by smacking it. Loudly.

"Hello?" I try my best to ignore the rude woman, but I'm not a mom who would allow either of her kids to behave this way in public.

And she _still _continues to be rude, flipping and chewing.

"Hello?" I ask again.

_Seriously, is this how everyone at the hospital treats people? _

"I need to know the room number for my daughter, Kagome Higurashi? She was brought in here from the high school."

The blonde looks/ glares at me, pointing her red fingernail down the hallway.

"Fourth floor," she blows a bubble, making it bigger and bigger until she pops it. "Room 135." She resumes flipping through her magazine.

"Thank you."

Thankfully, I speed walk away from the girl. I climb the flights of stairs and open the door that is supposed to be Kagome's.

I'm taken back at the sight before me.

Inuyasha is sitting in the chair, so close to the bed he's nearly over it. His hand is holding Kagome's, which I can tell from here that she's frail.

Inuyasha's cute dog ears twitch, alerting him that I'm here.

_At least I won't be intruding now._

I close the door behind me, walk down the tiny hallway, and sit in the remaining chair, though it was on the other side of the room. The moment the cheap plastic squeaked, both teens look at me as if noticing me for the first time in ages.

I smile warmly, trying to control myself as I walk over to my girl on the other side of the bed. Wrapping my arms about her, I avoid the IV needle and try not to crush her from my loving embrace.

"I'm so sorry, baby!" I can feel the tears in my eyes.

Kagome shifts underneath me, "For what? Mom, you had nothing to do with this. It was just a freak accident."

When we break, she stares at me reassuringly, but I know from the way her skin is pale, her hair soaked from sweat, and from the way her eyes keep drifting closed that she's in pain and that it's taking everything out of her.

"I'm just sorry you have to be here, is all." I sweep her into a hug once more. "Oh! How I wish I could just take you home _right now_…"

The three of us look up when there's a knocking at the door.

"Come in." I shout.

_Maybe it's the doctor? I'd like to know what's wrong with her._

The second best thing came in instead; the man I've grown to love.

A/n: AHHH! Naraku's in the same room as Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ms. Higurashi! (seriously, what's her real name? I've tried looking it up but all the professional sites refer her as "Ms. Higurashi" or "Mom.")

What will happen next?

-Will Inuyasha lash out?

-Will Ms. Higurashi proclaim her love to the enemy in front of the teens?

-Will Kagome's funny side-effect suddenly reveal itself in front of everyone?

-Will Naraku deal the final blow and kill Kagome here and now?

….

Even I don't know yet! ;33

I'll figure it out, and believe me, it will all be worth it!

'Till Next Time!


	9. Weird: The Symptoms & The Houseguest

HTF

Chapter 8

~~Weird: The Symptoms & The Houseguest~~

*I do not own Inuyasha!*

~~Inuyahsa~~

_He has the nerve to walk in here?_

I glare at Naraku. I crack my knuckles, a growl boiling in my chest. I close my eyes for half a second.

_I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi. I'm sorry Kagome, but…_

_Naraku's an even dead-er man!_

My hand wraps itself around Tesaiag's hilt. I advance towards the scum, eyes blazing. He only has time to let the fear sink in (or pretend to let it sink in) before I raise my sword over my head, ready to deal the final blow.

"SIT BOY!"

My world unexpectedly flips upside-down. The contact between the cold floor and my face is not a pretty one, nor is it blood-free.

My first instinct takes over; I glare at Kagome, blood dripping from my nose, but soften immediately when I notice her in a relentless coughing fit.

Her eyes are closed, her brow furrowed in pain. Even though she tries to hide her cough from the rest of us by turning her head to the extreme towards the corner, her back keeps arching itself from the force.

_Baka… why'd you do that? Look where it got ya…_

I pick myself up off the floor. I walk over to the bed, gripping the railing tightly.

I feel so useless, Kagome hurting and me not being able to do anything.

Naraku/Gumo steps up next to me.

I give him a sideways glare, "Don't think this is over-"

A very loud, very fast beeping cuts me off before I could threaten Naraku even further. Kagome's breathing hitches up a notch, her eyes show mirror the fear we were all feeling.

Her door bursts open, the same man I harassed earlier comes bustling in along with several other people.

One of the guys I didn't recognize put a hand on my chest, "Sir, you need to step out of the room."

"Like hell I will!" I shrug his hand off. He places both hands on me this time.

"Now!"

"No!" By this time, Naraku and Kagome's mom are already shuffled into the hallway. Kagome's eyes are fluttering close as the doctors surround themselves around her. Almost in a suffocating manner.

Two of the nurses try to take me outside. I throw my arms, shaking them off.

"No! I'm not gonna leave her!"

~~Kagome~~

_Staying awake is soooo hard… _

"Inu," I cough. "Yasha…"

I can't see anything, and everything I hear sounds as if I'm underwater, but I can get the gist of things. I know something's wrong with me, the doctors are trying to usher everyone out, but Inuyasha is too stubborn to go.

_Is_ it stubbornness?

One way or another, the nurses stop trying to fight him as long as he stays out their way. He gladly agrees. I feel someone take my hand.

There's a pinch in my arm, causing me to cringe. It must be some sort of medicine. Either that or the medical people are just trying to put me under again.

Something stirs deep inside me. It makes it way up through my very being.

It feels…nice… Like popping a bubble. Like eating cotton candy. Like playing with a dog…

I smile. The pain lifts, I don't feel drenched in sweat anymore.

Just…Happy.

I open my eyes, only to be greeted by several worried looks, finally hearing clearly.

"What?" I ask in an innocent child's voice. "Why do you all look so sad?"

One of the doctors glances at me, then returns to the charts that are spurting out of the machine next to me. He strokes his short gray beard, looks at me, and resumes looking at the chart.

"Oh dear," he mutters.

"What!" I twist my neck to see a certain hanyo staring at the doctor, tightly grasping my hand. I couldn't feel it anymore.

"Hey, Mister!" Inuyahsa looks at me with a questioning face. I pout at him. "I can't feel my hand anymore. Can you loosen up a bit?" I feebly shake my hand, emphasizing my point.

The doctor continues, "The symptoms are kicking in, but this one…" He laughs a little bit.

Inuyasha gives him a hard glare, I tug at his hand. The doctor, with one glance at my protector, hurriedly returns to the chart, adjusting his crooked glasses.

"Umm, this one particular spider produces a chemical into the bloodstream that causes the victim to be… Giddy."

_Giddy…? Yep! That pretty much sum's up what I'm feeling. _

"Yeppers!" I smile broadly at the people around me, wanting them to smile too.

I giggle when Inuyasha tries to mirror my reaction: he's smiling, but his brow is still furrowed, making him look silly!

Then I notice his ears twitch, "Have I ever told you how much I think your ears are sooo adorable!"

Immediately, some of the other nurses, who have been checking the monitors, turn to look at him. Inuyasha somewhat shies away from their sudden attention, the little triangles flattening to hide themselves under his long mane of silver hair.

He looks at the man in white.

"So when will she be back to normal? When will she be completely healed?"

"Hey! I'm insulted, I'm one hundred and two percent normal, Mister!"

He ignores me and waits for the doctor to answer him.

"Well, that depends on how small the Black House was. If it was an inch long, then it could take her up to a month before she can even exit the hospital, but if it was three inches long, then she'll heal within a few days. The smallest ones are always the more venomous."

I compare my memory of the spider to the sandwich it was sitting on.

"Darn!" I exclaim. "Too bad that spider was about two inches long." I look at the doctor. "It's not that I don't like being here, Doc, but I would rather be in the Feudal era."

Inuyasha's ears perk forward.

"Fudeal Era, eh?" He seems to be amused by my preference. "Wouldn't mind being there myself. Now, I think we can remove these-"

The only thing the perplexed doctor sees is four slashed leather bonds.

_Oh, Inuyasha… _ I roll my eyes while rubbing my wrists. _Thanks._

~~Ms. Higurashi~~

"Really? That's just terrible."

"Yeah, I know." Gumo confesses to me. "I just wanted to make sure she eats enough – you know how teen girls are today, starving themselves to be 'pretty' – And I guess when I was packing her lunch in my apartment, the spider crawled in. I get those every once in a while…" He hangs his head, then looks at me as if I were about to beat him to death.

"Gumo…"

_I really should talk about this with everyone under the roof, but… _

"Why don't you stay at my place for a little while? There's a spare bedroom?"

He smiles at me.

"I'd like that _very_ much."

~~Sota~~

_I hope Sis is okay_…

I don't think I'd be able to live if a spider bit me. I literally shiver at the thought.

I wipe the mirror down in the guest room. It's at the far end of the hall, after mine and next to Kagome's.

Mom called earlier to say that her boyfriend had an infestation of venomous spiders in his apartment, so he's going to stay here for a few weeks.

Oh, and that Kagome wouldn't be able to come home for a week and a half, so Gumo's going to move in during that time.

"Sota!" An elderly man's voice calls from below.

"Yeah, Gramps?" I lean against the banister over the stairs. He looks at me from below.

"It's Hitome!" My stomach falls.

"HERE?"

"On the phone!"

"Oh." I say in a small voice. I jump the steps two at a time, landing right in front of Gramps.

"Thanks!" I grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Sota?"

My heart skips a beat.

"Yeah?" There's a pause at the other end.

"I accept!"

"Really!"

"Uh-huh! I love the fact that you took the time to write that nice letter, Sota. Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem."

We continue talking for half and hour. Right before I hang up, I ask her if we could meet up next Saturday.

She accepts the invitation within a heartbeat!

I hang up the phone after telling her goodbye. I walk back up the stairs to resume cleaning the guest room. Gumo is going to start moving in tomorrow, so everything has to be ready tonight.

As I re-make the bed, I vow to myself-

_Okay Kagome, you helped me, big time, now it's time for me to help you. _

I spend the rest of my time cleaning plotting different ways to help Inuyasha and _his_ love-life.

_Surely that'll make Sis happy._

A/n: AWWW! Go Sota!

If only every little brother was like that.

But then again, what _is_ Sota planning?

Are you happy? Is this a big, mean cliff hanger like the last one?

(you have to admit though, *wink* that was the _perfect_ spot to pause)

;3


	10. Half Confessions

HTF

Chapter 10

~~Half-Confessions~~

*I don't own Inuyasha*

~~Kagome~~

"I've been here for a very long time…" I pout at my half demon friend. He smiles at me from the other end of the hospital bed.

"Yes, we have. But you only have a few more days to go."

"Why can't I go now?"

_Seriously, I want to go home… _

Inuyasha smirks, "Because you're too silly to leave. And you complain too often about your muscles hurting, baka!"

I sit up higher.

"Hey, now," my little voice squeaks. "Doc told me to tell him everything!"

He just rolls his eyes at me. He mutters under his breathe, but I'm too far away to hear him. I raise an eyebrow, but he shakes his head, his ears turning to and fro from this action.

My eyes widen along with the grin on my face.

"Can I?"

Inuyasha looks at me questioningly, but notices just where my attention is drawn to.

"Fine," he sighs. He gets up just as I have a giggle fit and walks over to the head of the bed. He sits down with his back to me.

I eagerly hop on my knees over the pale green sheets. My fingers instinctively rub the dog-like ears, bringing joy to the both of us.

Me? It's so much fun to pet him like a little doggie!

Inuyasha? I _know_ he likes it (though he won't admit it) because I can hear a low, happy rumbling from him every time I do this to him – which has been often since I've been locked up in this melancholy room. The only thing that brightens it up is my constant company – Inuyasha.

He's been here with me the entire time I've been here. Every time my muscle pains made me want to scream, he was holding me. Every time I made a mad-dash to the bathroom to throw up, he was right behind me. Even when I was sweating like crazy (just about every girl's worst nightmare), he'd half-complain about the smell but would still be by my side.

Shoot, he's here with me when I'm extremely giddy, like a few minutes ago when we had just finished our two-hour-long kids' song fest. I was recalling every song I knew in the book, and throwing them at Inuyasha.

I laugh as I think back to see the priceless look on his face when I sung the lyrics, "_**Ruben, Ruben, I've been thinking just how wonderful life could be, if all the men were transported far beyond the farthest sea**_."

Inuyasha's ears twitch at the sound of my laughter, but I smooth them out again.

I smile, happy with the world until a throbbing pain forms in the back of my head. My eyelids droop as I lower my hands.

~~Inuyasha~~

My growl/purr deepens as Kagome eases the tension that has built up over the years. All of it washes away with the touch of her soothing skin against mine.

_Thiiiissss feeeelllsss sooooo daaammmnnnn gooooooooddd!_

I am literally two seconds away from shaking my leg when Kagome withdraws her hands. I nearly whine in disappointment.

…

Okay, I did whine.

But when I turn around to ask Kagome why she stopped, I see her in a tight ball on her bed, her arms securely wrapped around her head.

I sigh.

It's another one of her headaches.

I think headaches are minor, only painful compared to humans, but the doctor told me that the poison was making her headaches easily comparable to someone getting hit in the head with a metal baseball bat…_all the time_…

Later, when the flock of doctors left, I had asked Kagome what a baseball bat was, but she told me to picture me getting hit on the head with Tesagia's broadside… At half of what I could swing if I was going to use the "Wind Scar."

'Ouch'- was all I could think of when she told me that.

I scoop her up. I sit and lie back on the bed, careful not to cause her any more pain.

She moans as she stretches herself over me. More like to the side of me, but still on top of me, her head resting on top of my chest.

Awkwardly, I rest my arm on her back.

I struggle to not move my chest when I inhaled, but what can't be helped can't be helped. Instead, I made my breathing as even as possible.

And then we just lay there, me stroking her hair with my free hand, Kagome enduring another headache.

~~Kagome~~

"Ugh…" All of the giddiness that had been bubbling inside of me has washed away, leaving this pain to rot inside my head.

This headache is taking forever to go away…. And the doctors can't give me anything for it because it would 'interfere with my other medications.'

_At least Inuyasha is taking care of me, otherwise this stay in the hospital would drive me crazy… I don't know if I'd make it. _

That might just be the teen girl inside me talking, or the one taking a lot of drugs, but I _am_ glad Inuyasha's here.

His chest vibrates as he sighs with his mouth closed, making me smile. I wrap my arm over his torso.

"Hey Inuyasha?" I look up at him, my headache basically gone.

"Yeah?" He says, his eyes closed.

I try to piece together what I'm going to say before opening my mouth.

"The other night…. When we were… Kinda like this," I start, indicating our position. "I woke up the next morning in a strange position."

"How so?" He stops combing my hair with his hands and cocks his famous, black eyebrow.

"Well…"

_Come on, Kagome! Think! Think!_

"I couldn't get out of bed… because you were hugging be from behind."

He doesn't say anything, so I keep going.

"When I tried to get out of bed, you said something strange while you were sleeping…"

"Hrmmm….. That makes two of us." He mumbles. "Wha'd I say?"

I raise an eyebrow at the first part.

I scoot off him and drag myself to the top of the bed. I plop myself on my side, head level with Inuyasha.

"One word, and that makes it all the stranger." He shifts on the small bed to face me, his eyes half open. "'Mine."

I'll tell you right now, I've never seen that boy's eyes shoot open and eyebrows fly up so fast before in my life. He reminded me of a dear caught in headlights for a moment, but the ears and golden eyes kind of annihilated the picture immediately.

"Were you dreaming about ramen again? Or that caramel you were sooo enjoying the other night?"

~~Inuyasha~~

"Uhh… hehe.. You caught me." I put my hands up in mock defense, then put them back where they were. One cradling the back of Kagome's head, the other propping my head up. "I was dreaming about the newest ramen flavor. You know, the salmon and wild rice one?"

_Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap-shit! Crap Crap-shit! Shit-crap! Crap!_

"Umm…" Kagome thinks about what I said. I start to think that she didn't buy my story, and I was frantically searching for a new one.

_Maybe I was a boy playing with the red ball? Oh! Even better, I was dreaming of my mother, that'll make sure she doesn't bring this conversation up again._

Her eyes brighten. "Oh yeah! I remember now… If you want, I can tell Mom to go get you some if you want it _that _badly…"

She flashes me a sneaky smile.

"Nah." I tell her, shaking my head, which is kind of hard when I'm still propped up on my arm. "I'd rather _you_ get it. When you're well again, and I'm with you to make sure you get enough."

"Hey, I thought two cases was enough last time, and besides, I couldn't carry more than two walking home! I have to climb up the steps remember?" Kagome closes her eyes as her pink lips curl into a smile. Her lips, the lips I wish to kiss so badly, part, "So what did I say?"

I'm so focused on her perfect lips that I didn't hear her right at first.

"Umm, what?"

"What'd I say in my sleep? Hope it wasn't embarrassing…"

_Should I tell her the truth? Well, I've already kind of lied to her already…_

"Only that you love me." I smile at her.

A/n: *hides behind shield* Ohh! I just know something's going to happen, and I'm not quiet sure it's gonna be all that pretty either…

I'll update soon, I promise!

As long as you keep sending in those reviews! Over 15 now! Sweet!

;3


	11. The Heart Attack

HTF-11

*I do not own Inuyasha*

I apologize, I have been trying for the past several hours trying to figure out how to have separators for my story (between point of views, time breaks) but I've done several different tactics…. And they've all failed.

So enjoy what you can!

~~Ms. Higurashi~~

I was washing the dishes when Inuyasha walked in the front door.

"Hello, Inuyasha." I call to him, drawing him to the kitchen. "How's Kagome?"

A sad look flickers over his face, but is quickly erased by an annoyed expression.

"Dandy. Doctors _really_ know what to take care of a person here…" He leaves the room.

I hear him climb each individual step everytime he stomps on a step.

I raise an eyebrow at the dirty dishes.

_Wonder what's wrong with him…_

~~Inuyasha~~

_Damn doctors…_

Flashback

I repeated to Kagome what she had said to me in her sleep, obviously too stunned to comprehend it the first time, so I also told her what I had whispered to her sleeping form.

As soon as I uttered the words, "I love you," out of my mouth, Kagome's head jerked up.

At first, we were staring into each other's eyes as if they held all the answer. And maybe they did.

I don't know who started it first, but next thing I know, Kagome was on my lips.

Her hands snake up and across my chest. She wrapped her delicate arms around my neck, her wonderful scent making my head dizzy. I lifted her up so that she was leaning against the raised part of the bed. With my knees spread wide, my body was hovering over hers.

Her hands were intertwined in my silver hair; half of the action was to bring me closer, the other half to somewhat pull me away, which only made me want her all the more.

I apply more pressure to the kiss, not wanting it to end. Kagome returns the gesture by releasing my mane only to link her arms behind my back, physically pulling my body against hers. I catch myself from knocking the wind out of her (can't say the same thing about me) and grip the metal beams at the top of the bed.

I could only pray that she wasn't being bombarded by every beat from the heart that was pounding the heck out of me.

_Oh God. Never let this end…_

Our lips parted rarely, only to gasp small amounts of oxygen, which didn't work for me since all I was inhaling was her scent – which was exhilaratingly intoxicating me. I could feel our bodies warming up against each other from the constant contact. We were moving at an unknown rhythm, our lips, our hands, our bodies.

We both jumped out of our skins when the door busted down, creating a dent in the wall.

Several doctors rush in with electric machines in tow behind them. How did I know they were electric? Because I could see the blue and yellow sparks from ten feet away!

It was then that I could hear the blaring sound of Kagome's heart machine. I glared at it. It was as if it were one long, annoying beat.

The doctors looked at me, then Kagome, and frowned. The main doctor's face was red when he told me to get off her.

_That_ was when I realized that I was still straddling Kagome. Probably red-face (though not from anger for once), I detached myself from her and quickly hopped off the bed, standing a good two feet from the end it.

The doctors explained to a blushing Kagome that they thought she was having a severe heart-attack.

Well, if she wasn't having one, I know I was!

After the mob left the room for some other heart-attack alert, there was an awkward silence between the two of us. Neither of us could look the other in the eye.

Randomly, she asked me if I could run home to grab something.

I agreed. I asked what she wanted, thinking food, a blanket (the ones at the hospital are terrible), etc.

She only half surprises me by saying, "My little black book."

End of Flashback

I pick up the book, a few pencils, an eraser, and some coloring pencils off her desk in one sweeping motion.

I step out into the hallway, carefully avoiding the giant box I had bumped into on my way up. Down the stairs and into the living room, the entire floor was littered with boxes of all sorts of sizes.

Sota walks my way, but can't see me from the large box he's carrying that's blocking his view.

"Oi."

He stops and sets the box down, too quickly. We both hear something made of glass collide with other glass, but nothing shatters.

"What's with all the boxes?"

"Gumo's moving in."

I stop breathing. I look him dead in the eye, take a deep breath and growl, "What!"

"Yeah." He murmurs, backing away. I take a few more deep breaths, "He has a bunch of spiders at his house that could kill him, so Mom told him to stay here. Just for a little while."

I walk past him and into the kitchen to talk to the dealer herself.

I shout at her while she places several glass plates in a cupboard, catching her by surprise, "What the heck do you think you're doing? Letting Gumo move in here like this!"

Ms. Higurashi spins around, barely catching all of the plates. In fact, one flies out towards my head, but I grab it without even glancing at the glass, my eye contact never breaking.

She smiles at me like nothing's wrong. "Thanks Inuyasha. Yeah, well, Gumo has a spider infestation so I thought just until the extermination company-"

"What you need to do is exterminate him!"

She frowns at me. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I …. Uh, I, uh….."

_Kagome said that the title **boyfriend** basically saved Naraku from me kicking his ass. She also said that her mom pretty much wholeheartedly was in love with the guy, so eliminating our little spider problem now would just wound her mom. _

I throw the book into the sleeve of my hoari, and look away from her. "Feh!"

I probably could have said a lot more worse than 'feh,' but I know that would only cause unnecessary consequences.

Her mother's frown deepens, her eyes disapproving.

"Well, Inuyasha, if you aren't going to help out here, and I mean helping Gumo move in," she picks up two small boxes. She walks toward the door leading to the messy living room. Before she makes her dramatic exit, she turns towards me. "Then you might as well go back to your own time."

I flinch.

_Ouch…. That was below the belt…_

A/n: Mom! How could you?

Poor Inuyasha….. Well, at least you had a moment with Kagome.

What'd you guys think of _the scene?_

Love yall!

_Till 'Next Time!_


	12. Reason

HTF

Chapter 12

~~The Reason~~

*I do not own Inuyasha*

~~Inuyasha~~

I open the door to Kagome's hospital room. I half-drag, half-run to the side of her bed, throwing the book down.

It lands with its colorful pages exposed.

"Naraku's moving in with you." I tell her a little more rushed and a little louder than need be. I begin to pace alongside her bed, my hand getting tangled in my hair.

"What?" Her surprised voice hurts my sensitive hears, causing them to lay flat against my skull. She bolts upright in her bed. Her black hair bounces forward, covering her face. She flips it back with one smooth motion from her hand. "Whe- when will he be moving in?"

"If you ask me, he's already there. Boxes are already all over the place." I instinctively wince and rub my shins. "Believe me."

She falls back on the raised bed with a sigh, chewing her bottom lip as if deep in thought.

"How did this happen?..." Her voice sounds strained, tired, but most of all, sad. Kagome lifts her head to the ceiling with her eyes closed.

_Dammit, Kagome… _

I move towards her. _Be angry, be violent, take your rage out on me for pete's sake,_

_but not that…_

I grit my teeth; she's still lying against the bed with her head turned up. Almost as if she's accepting defeat.

_Anything but that…_

I lean towards her, about to kiss her forehead, when she opens her eyes. I bend over quickly, looking as if I was picking something off the ground next to her instead of my real intentions. She turns to me, either she's acting like she didn't notice or she really doesn't.

"You know…" she taps her finger on her bottom lip, a little furrow building between her eyebrows. She says her words slowly, as if still unsure about saying them aloud. "This might work out to our advantage."

She throws me a sly grin, something that usually ends up with her giving me the command.

I sit on the other side of her, my fingertips brushing against the fabric across her thighs. "What are you thinking?"

_How can having a heartless murderer under your family's roof be a good thing?_

"That means we'll have more chances to make him slip up." She says barely over a whisper. She leans towards me, I mirror her action. "With him in my house, he'll be out of our lives faster."

_Oh, yeah. It makes sense now…_

"You get it?"

I nod my head, "Yeah."

The heart monitor starts to beep at a faster pace just as something dark flickers across Kagome's face. Her eyes water just a bit when she spits out, "But if he so much as touches one, ONE, hair on any of my family's heads-" She snickers, something I don't usually see her do. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna…! Argh!"

I scoot farther down the bed as she pounds the mattress; most likely wishing it were Naraku. I peek at the heart monitor – it's beating very fast.

_The damn doctors will probably think that she's having another 'heart-attack'… or that we're making out again._

Blood rushes to my cheeks at the later thought. I lean over and grab her wrists.

Kagome fights me for a second, then looks me in the eye.

_Oh shit! What do I do now?_

What do I do? I tell her the truth, again. "The doctors are gonna bust in here again if you don't calm down…"

I get the exact opposite reaction I wanted. I hear the monitor speed up even more, almost as fast as… yeah…

I sigh as I let her go, sitting up and pushing myself back until I'm sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed, my head turned sideways, my chest facing Kagome. We stare at different things: the walls, the curtains, the floor.

I stare at the bed, my eyes gradually making their way over the bunches of fabric, the fragile hands clasping each other in her lap, up her delicate arm, over her strong shoulders. I eyes don't stop, leisurely looking at the alluring lines on her neck leading to her beautiful face. I graze over the curve of her pink cheeks. With my eyes acting as my hands, I trace the outline of her face, over the bridge of her nose, pausing when I come to her full, pink lips.

They're parted slightly. The wisps of black hair swaying softly tell me that she is breathing through her mouth, her scent escaping to greet me.

I instinctively zero-in on her lips, wanting to taste them again. Wanting to feel them press against mine.

Kagome glances in my direction, blushing even deeper. Getting caught, I blush as well. I snap back to reality, or more like the heart monitor, hearing as it sped up again.

_So close, and yet so far…_

The heart monitor is gradually speeding up, so I know I have to do something, and quick.

My fingers brush against some paper.

_The book!_

"So…" I start slowly, not looking Kagome in the eyes. "Why… did you draw me?"

_Please be on a page with me in it! Please be on a page with **me** in it! Please be on a-_

I scan the open-faced book that had found its way into my hands.

I mentally relax. There I was, standing over a cliff with a breeze sashaying through a cherry blossom tree and into my hair. It's the one I had first laid my eyes on, the one that had encouraged me to read more.

I lift my gaze from the book only to notice Kagome staring at my lap.

…_?_

~~Kagome~~

_Dang! He wasn't supposed to see that!_

"Uh, umm… well, you see," words, senseless words continue to pour out of my mouth. "I grew up learning to draw what you see and when you can't see anything, draw what you know."

He stares at me far, far away at the other end of the bed. God, why'd these beds have to be so long? I'm not seven-foot!

Inuyasha still doesn't say anything, so I try again, using hand motions as well.

"Some people notice when they're doodling people, the subjects will have _their_ eyes, or _their_ hair." I shift on my spot on the bed, sitting up higher, straighter. I lose myself in his golden irises. "And you're the best thing I know."

He stiffens. At first, I thought this was bad, but when he tore his gaze away with flushed cheeks, I just had to laugh.

"Let's face it!" I choke out, nearly suffocating between laughing, breathing, and talking. "I've known you for too long not to know what you look like. The way your hair reflects in the sun, the way your eyes seem to shine with an inner light all on their own." I pull the blanket off my legs and edge closer to him just as he decides to take more than just a glimpse of me. It's as if I'm attracted to him the same way the moon hangs around the earth: always having to be near. Our knees are inches apart, so very close to touching. With a will of its own, my hand reaches up to stroke the side of his face. "The way your cheeks take on a new hue when we're like this…"

All I could think about was that kiss before…

I look away from his tinted cheeks to gaze into his eyes.

_And wanting to do it again. _

Without warning, I even surprise myself by pressing my lips against Inuyasha. Through this connection, I can feel his hesitance, but that quickly washes away. He kisses me back, hands lingering at my waist, but they stay there.

I listen to my heart. So far, it was remaining a good constant pace.

_Good…. No doctors…_

A/n: Hey folks. Well, it's the weekend!

School was rough this week, and I still have homework and stuff to do in the real world, but I'll try to update another chapter or two within my strict limitations.

;3

Review please! Let me know what you think!


	13. The Obivious Truth Still Hurts

HTF

Chapter 13

~~The Obvious Truth Still Hurts~~

Disclaimer: you've got to be insane if you think I own Inuyasha…

~~Kagome~~

_Oh god…_ My grip around my stomach tightens. I look above me, the shrine step almost taunting me. _I think I'm going to be sick._

Inuyasha gives me a reassuring hug. I take this opportunity to inhale his scent, imprint it on my mind so that I could never forget it.

Everytime I breathe him in, I feel myself on the road with him, just the two of us. I can almost feel the wind carry the scent of the woods over to me. The pines, the earth, the pure water – it's all him.

"I'm scared…" I mutter into his jacket. His grip tightens, pressing me closer against him. I feel his head dip down, his warm breath caressing my ear.

"I'm right here, and I'm not gonna let that bastard hurt you again, a'ight?" I nod.

"I'm… I'm not worried about me though…"

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" A voice causes the both of us to look up at the top of the shrine's everlasting stone steps.

_Here goes nothing…._

~~Ms. Higurashi~~

I wave at my daughter enthusiastically. She separates from Inuyasha and, taking very small steps, climbs the stairs.

_It'll take forever for her to get up here…_

Using my arms to balance myself, I start hopping/jumping/running down the stairs. I slow down to a skip about halfway down the stairs, so as not to cause the both of us to fall backwards towards the unforgiving concrete.

I wrap my arms around her so tightly, but my body still wanted to continue its descending movement.

_Crap!_

Inuyasha immediately came to our rescue by pulling me back from behind. He then reaches around me to grab Kagome's arm. All three of us fall the opposite direction. I fall on Inuyasha's side. Kagome falls on Inuyasha's chest, his arm around her waist securely.

Any other mother would have scowled at their touch, but since this _was _kind of my fault – why not let them have a little fun together?

I start to laugh at the thought of Kagome getting out of the hospital – only to return because of her over-loving mother –me- had hugged her to death.

My arms are still around her. Even if death itself were using its gnarly, boney fingertips to drag us away or pull us apart, if there was danger, well, I was not going to let my daughter get anywhere near it.

I half-roll over to sit on the hot concrete. I cover my eyes as I look into the summer sky, careful to avoid the awful gaze emanating from the sun. I sense the teens next to me shift off each other.

"Hey Mom…" Kagome's soft voice brought me back to the ground. I look at her.

She can't meet my gaze, her eyes looking at the suddenly very interesting bug crawling into a small crack to escape the heat of the day. Her black hair drifts forward to conceal most of her face. She wrings her hands in her lap. "So… How's the house been since I've been gone?"

She gives me a quick smile, but I feel a pang in my heart. I just _know_ something is wrong, but why won't she say it openly?

_Could it be about Inuyasha? Is that why she's acting somewhat depressed?_

"Umm…Inuyasha?" I say, my eyes not averting from my daughter. Inuyasha's hair whips around a bit in the corner of my eye as he waits for me to speak. "Can you go ahead? I have some ramen in the fridge that Sota couldn't finish last night."

"Ookkkayyyy….?" He picks himself up off the ground and heads up the steps.

We sit there for a spell, neither of us speaking. After the third car horn honked from below in the streets (which didn't take long), I take hold of my daughter's chin, forcing her to look me in the eye.

"Now," I use my other hand to wipe the black hair out of her gorgeous brown eyes. "I want you to tell me what's wrong. Right. Now!"

~~Kagome~~

Mom's sudden change in behavior only half surprises me, but it still does. Her words didn't match her face. One was kind, the other – menacing. Almost as much as Naraku.

_Naraku… Mom… _

My gaze falls as the familiar ache forms in my heart. My shoulders slump as I try to protect and conceal the fragileness.

Mom had other plans.

"Girl, you are gonna tell me why you're like this or there'll be no Pocky for you!"

_Dang, straight for my weakness _

She knew me enough to know that after so much time living with only necessities on the other side of the well, I've adapted to live without most luxuries most girls would "die" without. But my Pocky was another story.

"It's nothing Mom." I look her in the eye with a smile planted on my face, willing her to accept my false words as truth. I hug her on the steps with all my might, letting her know I'm okay.

_Well, they aren't completely false, there's just nothing **she** can do…except break up with-_

"Why hello, Kagome!" That voice. That disgusting, cold, eerily calm voice. I turn around, expecting tentacles and red eyes seeking revenge, only to see that same too-good-looking-to-be-straight Gumo standing not fifteen feet from us. "How are you feeling? I just feel terrible knowing that you were in the hospital because of me…"

He actually looks like he's guilty of something. My mother jumps out of my arms and runs to him.

"Don't say that!" She playfully punches him on the shoulder. Gumo peeks at her from under his black bangs, a smile creeping on his lips. "It's not your fault in the least, it was only an accident."

I watch in a horror only a daughter could posses as she leans against his body, his hands snaking across my mom's waist.

When their lips met, I bolt. I run up the stairs.

_I shouldn't feel this way, I should be happy, but._

_But…_

I slam the doors to the well house behind me. I cry out, "Why'd it have to be him!"

I lean against the wooden doors. My legs give way and I find myself crying my eyes out on the dusty floor. My eyes are closed tightly, my unwelcome tears flowing freely.

_Gumo…_

I glare at the far wall as if my looks were daggers. If only he were here to stand in the way…

_If you do anything to hurt her, I will make sure you pay…_

My hands ball up into fits, my knuckles white in no time. Shaking, I crawl over to the stairs so I could sit on them and not on the flat floor. This way I wouldn't be so inclined to curl up and bawl some more.

_Mom…_

My eyes droop.

_Why… Why'd you have to fall for him? Can't you see he's using you?_

_It's not real!_

_It never was!_

_It never will be!_

Even in my thoughts, I can hear my voice cry with raw emotion- despair.

I shouldn't cry like a ten-year-old whose single parent has started to date again, but…

_But… _

"Gah!" I punch the pillar next to me. The contact made the wood splinter, but now my hand is bleeding and feels like it's on fire. I curl into a ball against the bent pillar, clutching my injured hand.

God, it hurt. It feels as if my knuckles have been shattered. I bite back the outcries, but I can't hold back the whimpers. I rock against the pillar, the blood smearing on the front of my shirt.

I look up to discover that I had not completely closed the doors. A sliver of the outside world allows me to spy on the shrine grounds. I scoot myself over to the door.

I inhale the dusty air too quickly, causing me to cough. I try to smother it, so I could continue being invisible.

I see Mom and Gumo walking towards the house, arms wrapped around each other's waist. The pain in my chest pulses, each beat pounding, leaving me breathless.

I stumble back. I didn't have far to go in the first place, but I don't want to be so close to the door.

I feel the tears well up once more, additional tears added because of the pain in my right hand.

_Why do I have to feel so** torn**?_

A/n: So, what do you guys think? I hope you liked it; though yes, it is a little slow.

Maybe that's just me?

Oh well! XD

School tomorrow, so I can't post until the weekend.

Sorry guys… 'D


	14. Ramen Time!

HTF

Chapter 14

~~Ramen Time!~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

~~Inuyasha~~

_Okkaaayyy….. _

At Kagome's mom's request, I leave the pair alone only to walk up the dozen steps or so.

_Atleast I get me some Ramen! _ I think happily to myself.

At the top of the steps, just on the shrine grounds, I stop. My nose cringes in disgust. It's all over now, _his_ odor. That twisted smell is almost suffocating my sensitive nose.

I shake my head, knowing I can't stop it from flowing and can't yet get rid of it.

My lips curl into a smile.

_Yet…_

"Now, I want you to tell me what's wrong. Right. Now!" Ms. Higurashi's voice drifts up the stairs and over to my ears.

I flatten my ears. Her tone is one I'm not familiar with; it sounds a bit harsh.

_Geez! She just got out of the damn place! Be a little easier on her would'ya? She **is** your daughter…_

I breathe in deeply, only letting it escape after I enter the Higurashi household. I make a beeline straight for the white square box that always keeps things reeeallllyyy cold. I yank the door open and quickly grab the bowl of ramen covered with "plastic." Shutting the door before I get cold, I set the bowl on the table and grab a pair of chopsticks sticking out of a cup on the counter.

_Hehe… Inu-Ramen Time!_

Just when I am about to put the first delicious bite into my mouth, Sota walks in.

"Hey Inuyasha." He speaks to me in a very happy voice. _Very _happy.

I eye him cautiously. "Oi."

"Is that ramen?"

I defensively huddle around the bowl. "Maaayyybeee."

"Uh, didn't you warm it up?"

I lean back and give him a look saying "what the hell are you talking about?"

He grabs my bowl, much to my disappointment, and places it in another box. After pressing some buttons, the inside lights up. There are numbers I can read in the corner counting down to something. After they reached zero, a very annoying beeping sound (much like Kagome's non-stop heart-monitor) erupts from the black box. Sota retrieves the steaming bowl of ramen from inside and steals a noodle.

"Hey-"

"Where's Kagome? Isn't she supposed to be home by now?"

I snatch my precious ramen back. "Yeah. And for your information, she is home, baka! Your mom wanted to talk to her on the steps," I begin eating the oh-so-delicious noodles. "And nearly killed her." I mumble through a mouthful of food.

"Oh…"

Just then, that same odor made its way into my nose, unfortunately turning my ramen into having the same flavor. I set the bowl down, still steaming, and close my eyes as I focus on my hearing.

A rustling sound, like something crisp rubbing against wool, walks towards the other end of the house. The door opens, the cool air of the house rushing out into the warm summer's atmosphere, and closes with a sharp twist of the knob.

The odor diminishes, but not enough to get my appetite back. I growl.

_And I was looking forward to eating it too!_

"So, Sota," I start. "Has anything…weird… been happening lately."

_Naraku has been living in this house for three days now, surely **something** has slipped. Maybe even a little?_

Sota ponders, letting show on his face, and replies, "No, not really. I mean, if you want to include the extra number of times Mom's gotten crossed with me, go ahead. But other than that I think everything's been semi-normal."

"_Semi_-normal?"

Sota gives me the I-know-you-know-this look.

_Oh. _

_Yeah, I guess with Kagome gone all the time, and suddenly here but was in the hospital, I guess that **does** make things semi…_

Silence invades our somewhat conversation. I peek at my bowl just as my stomach decides to growl.

Sota smirks at me, but I don't pay attention to him. I go ahead and pick up the ramen bowl and press it against my lips.

The salty broth rushes down my throat. It's hot, tasty, and helps me mentally forget about Naraku's scent in the room. When all of the broth is sloshing about in my stomach, I go after the noodles again.

Only they didn't completely make it into my mouth. I inhale the remaining ramen hanging out of the side of my mouth. Sota laughs.

I scowl at him, but stop as the sounds of other people's laughter reaches my ears. One is Kagome's mom, the other is a man, and guessing from the pitch, it's Naraku's.

The front door opens, the laughter now reaching to Sota's pathetic human ears as well. He turns his head towards the hallway leading to the door. The pair appear, almost looking as happy as those couples in magazines Kagome's school friends tried to teach me out of. Nothing in 'em but make-up, clothes, fortune-telling, and make-up/break-up columns… Whatever those were.

_But… Where's Kagome?_

I suddenly wish for once in my life I had not eaten the large bowl of ramen, I had a feeling it was going to come back.

I glare at Naraku, carefully avoiding Ms. Higurashi's eyes, "Where's Kagome?" My words are tense, more of a growl than anything else.

He pauses. "Wha-what?"

I launch myself out of the chair and ball the front of his shirt into my white-knuckled fist.

"I said, 'Where's. Kagome?'"

By this time, I was growling while Ms. Higurashi was trying to pull me back from behind, not with a lot of force, so maybe she can't decide of she wanted in on this or not.

Naraku actually looks terrified by my usual actions around him. He stutters, "I-I-I-I don't, I don't know!"

He places his hands, hands that have severed the lives of hundreds, maybe even more, on top of my fists. He pathetically attempts to pry my fingers off his shirt.

Seeing how useless the situation is, I let him go (I didn't realize I was holding him six inches above the ground) and he falls back against the wall- Ms. Higurashi by his side.

"Inuyasha!" She practically screams. My ears flatten.

_God! What is it with women and screaming my name?_

"She left towards the grounds by the time Gumo came, of coarse he wouldn't know. Why'd you nearly beat him up like this for?"

_Towards the shrine grounds. Got it._

I take my leave without any kind of goodbye. In a flash, I'm standing at the center of the grounds.

I close my eyes and let me senses overrun my body, invading every cell in my body.

_Salt… _

_Iron…_

_Weeping?_

My amber eyes snap open.

I focus my attention on the well house, where the whimpering noises and not-so-good scents are coming from.

I practically rip the door out of the slots, brashly trying to get in.

Below me on the steps is a sight I swore I'd never see. Failing to prevent it from being so, I feel hot anger blasting through my veins with something else. Something I'm familiar with, but at the heat of the moment, it escapes me.

All I know is, as I was advancing down the stairs, all I could see was-

Red.

A/n: Inuyasha, we scream your name because we want you!

What do you guys think is going to happen next?

Thanks for staying with me and more will be posted on Friday!


	15. The NotSoCute HalfDemon

HTF

Chapter 15

~~The Not-So-Cute Half-Demon~~

Disclaimer- Me no Own Inu- (though I continue to scream his name. ;3)

~~Inuyasha~~

Everything I see is in a shade of red. The maroon steps creak as I take large strides over them. The hot pink dust particles float about a crimson Kagome, faint pink tears spilling over her eyes.

_I bet that bastard did this. No matter what her mom's says. 'Just got there' my ass! _

Fury builds inside me. My long hair stands on ends, my nails sharpen themselves into murderous weapons. I can feel it, my demon blood. I feel it flowing in my veins, pumping out of my heart.

I snarl. Kagome looks at me as if she is just now noticing my presence.

"What did he do to you?" I bark. She slowly shakes her head, shrugging her shoulders as well.

_Too damn ashamed to tell me, I bet. _

I grab her shoulders and force her to look me in the eye. Her eyes are so liquefied that I can easily see my frightening reflection in those chocolate-brown eyes. Still,  
>I press on.<p>

"Did _he_ do this to you? Huh!"

"No, no… I-I did this-"

"Kagome, you better tell me the damn truth or I swear I'll-"

"Sit boy!"

I have enough sense to push her away from me, but time was not my friend- I still painfully end up with a mouth full of dirt.

~~Kagome~~

I stare at the back of the head of the near full demon, his face fully probably covered in shrine dust.

"Inuyasha," I say to the mess of silver hair. "When have I ever _not_ told you the truth? What do I have to gain by lying to you?"

I look away from his shifting self. My arm still hurts like heck, but now it's at the spiking stage. Oh-I'll-not-hurt-now-oh-yes-I-will spiking.

I clutch my arm closer to my body and hiss. From the extra pressure, more blood spreads. I knit my eyebrows together.

_I thought blood was suppose to clot when pressured…_

~~Inuyasha~~

_Iron…_

I whip my head up, but Kagome has her head turned away from me.

I notice the blood stain on the front of her shirt snowball itself from a small spot to a worrisome rag of red.

I see something glisten in my peripheral vision. I look up.

Several tears fall from Kagome's face, which to me is worse than a thousand commands.

~~Kagome~~

I stare at the well, thinking about all the danger the gang and I have fought and beaten.

All opposing forces – gone.

All villains - eliminated.

_But… that's not completely true…Cause now he's over here…_

I can't keep all of them, so a tear or two fall down my tear-stained face.

"Sorry." A voice says curtly.

I blink, causing more tears to fall. The voice was Inuyasha's.

I smile. "S'okay."

I look over my shoulder to see the half-demon squatting down to my level, looking very much like the dog I had envisioned many nights ago.

I smile and laugh. Inuyasha sends a quizzical look my way. When his ears twitch, I almost died from laughter. I laugh so hard, my happiness bouncing off the walls. I have to bend over, not from pain, but if I don't I'd roll down the stairs.

"Whatch'ya laughin' 'bout?" he practically begs, though with a hint of annoyance. I continue to laugh, unable to breathe let alone talk. "Come on, Kagome, tell me what's so funny?"

I try to tell him, I really do – waving my arms. Pointing at him, half acting like a canine, but he still doesn't get it.

"Ha,ha.. Just – ha – You're just so cute!"

The half-demon stands, apparently unhappy with him being the direct cause to my happiness.

"I am not!" He states defiantly, mutter something like "men and their pride" and "cute is for girly stuff." He turns on his heel, facing the nearly broken door.

I stand, though not without difficulty, my laughter gradually dying. Stalking my prey, I get into position, my knees bent slightly and elbows tucked in.

I pounce.

"Glomp!" I cry victoriously.

Inuyasha stumbles forward, but quickly adjusts to my extra weight on his back. He places one of his hands on one of the two arms wrapped around his neck, the other hugging his shoulder. His fingers dance up and down my exposed skin. I half hum-half laugh from his touch. That is, until he brushes against my knuckles.

I hiss and let go of him, dropping to the floor. The white pain shoots through me once more.

One minute I'm bending over, protectively guarding my injured arm; the next I find myself sitting in the lap of a very anxious half-demon on the old steps.

I look up. "Inuyasha…?"

He hushes me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Will you?" He asks my hair.

"Will I what?"

He lets go, his arms sliding down mine, down to my wrist, cautiously picking my bloody hand up. He stares at it intensely as he asks, "Will you tell me how this happened?"

I shake my head.

_He won't understand. And it's kind of embarrassing, too, now that I think of it…_

_But the sight was still painful either way…_

He grabs my chin with his free hand, forcing me to drown under his golden gaze.

"Why not?"

"Because…well," I start to look away, but he forces me to be still under his gaze. "I just saw something I wasn't prepared for, that's all. It was... It was painful for me to see on my own. I don't think anyone will understand it."

"Try me."

I blink. His hand moves up to cup my face, an encouraging gesture. His words, it's as if he's challenging me. "I just saw my mom… kissing…_him_."

_God! I can't even say his name!_

"I just can't believe how naïve my Mom is being, and there's nothing I can do…"

"No." Inuyasha pipes in, stopping my thoughts from journeying down a depressing road. "We've talked about this. _You and I_ are going to force Naraku to slip. _ We_ are going to make them 'break-up.' Your family _will_ be free again."

He glances at my busted knuckles, "But did you have to go and punch the dang pole?"

I snatch my hand away from him, guarding it defensively. "I told you, I was in some emotional pain! I had to let it out somehow-"

"I know you still have some left."

"How do you know?"

He leans in close, until our faces are nearly touching. I close my eyes, not sure what to expect. He kisses my cheeks, taking the salty liquids with him. As one side becomes dry, he moves on to the other side and kisses me until all traces of tears are gone.

_Oh, Inuyasha…_ I think sweetly.

I suddenly find myself being held in the air, someone holding me by my hips. A pair of firm lips kisses me from below. Inuyasha leans back to look me in the eye.

"I don't ever wanna see your tears again, ya hear?"

I mention that I can't promise him that, but find myself nodding.

He lowers me a hair and hugs my waist tightly against his until we are touching from hips to chests. His golden gaze settles on me lovingly and our lips meet passionately.

I snake my arms behind his neck. Inuyasha shoves me against the dusty walls of the well house. Momentarily lost in bliss, I forget to breathe. I turn my head to the side.

Inuyasha sends hot kisses along my jaw line and down my neck.

A moan escapes my lips. My eyes flutter close. His hands leave my waist and travel up my arms. His claws lightly press into my wrists, one finger at a time. Press, release, press, release, press, release. It's torture, but it feels so good…

I gasp as he finds _the spot._

As his lips lightly suck in between my neck and shoulder, a tingling sensation whips down my spine with electrifying results. My limbs go limps. My breathing becomes ragged. If Inuyasha wasn't holding my hands above my head and keeping my body off the ground with his own, surely I would've collapsed onto the hard floor then and there.

No doubt Inuyasha senses my reaction; ha attacks my neck, sucking at my pulse point like a mad-man and lightly nipping the sensitive skin.

My head swimming with lightheadedness, I can't see straight; I can't even think straight anymore. All I know is that I've been touched like this before and that it feels amazing.

"…Gome…"

…_.What?..._

"Kagome!"

_That…that sounds like Shippo…_ I think lazily.

The fog lifts instantly.

"Shippo?"

A/n: Okay, I had originally wanted the whole love scene to be a chapter all on its own, but I realized that this chapter would have become a filler (and that's no way to treat a bunch of fans ;3)

I'm busy this weekend; homework, keeping myself healthy, actually being with the family, etc - so it may be as late as Sunday until the next chapter is posted.

I can't believe I almost have **30** reviews! That's awesome people! ;3

**Funny fact** – I actually carry a small flip-notebook around with me at school so I can write down future plot lines (which have helped me type a heck of a lot faster). It's kind of funny when a friend/fellow Inuyasha fan walks up to me and asks to read whatever I was furiously writing.

They'll read the plot lines for a few minutes, then because they don't know what's happening (I'm up to chapter 16 or so – so of course they have no clue X3) they have a lot of questions to ask me at lunch. XD


	16. Hello, Hello, Goodbye

HTF

Chapter 16

~~Hello, Hello, Goodbye~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

~~Inuyasha~~

I hear Kagome mutter something, but I'm so lost in her scent, the taste of her skin…

Of course I didn't hear her right…

My ears twitch at the top of my head.

"Mmm?" I never break the connection of my lips against her skin. My fangs lightly nick her skin, but never hard enough to even give her discomfort. I lift my head from her trigger spot and feel her shiver under my hot breath on her neck. I press my face into her soft hair, inhaling her scent in deeply; my chest sandwiching her even more between me and the wall.

This is my high - her scent, her taste; her very being makes me intoxicated.

I bob my head down, my tongue eager to taste the lovely skin on her neck. I feel Kagome arch her back into me at this latest tactic.

I hear something in the back ground, so I decide to pay just a little bit more attention, just a little. My ears twitch again.

"In-Inu… Inuyasha?"

I moan into her skin.

_Even her voice… saying my name… I wonder what it would sound like if she…_

"Louder." I let gravity lower my arms, the contact never ceasing. I touch her lightly to give her the extra pleasure.

"Inuyasha!" She says my name louder, just like I told her too, but it isn't enough.

"Louder." I demand. A lone finger trails over her shoulder, over her collar bone. I let it travel southward with intentions of stopping at some point when I hear, "INUYASHA!"

_I love it… _

I face her, she deserves that much.

"Yes?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. I notice that my voice is an octave lower than normal, but I can tell Kagome likes it. Her breathing still hasn't calmed. With our bodies pressed so tightly against each other, I can feel _as well as_ hear her heartbeat flutter.

With no response, I start to lower my head again, to taste her lips with my own once more-

"Didn't you hear that?"

As a force of habit, my ears automatically swivel about, trying to pick up anything.

"Hear wha-"

"Kagome! Inuyasha! I can hear and smell you guys, so I know you're there!"

I stare into Kagome's eyes before easing her to stand on her own.

_That little brat_, I think with acid and I make my way towards the well. _I'm gonna kill him…_

~~Shippo~~

"It's been way too long… Way too long…" I say out loud to myself. I watch the ants at the bottom of the Bone-Eaters' Well climb over the top I use offensively with my fox magic.

I sigh.

_Being put in charge of waiting in the bottom of a dark, damp, creepy well is not a good way to spend a sunny day. _

I had been making a flower chain in the shape of a heart for Ayame (she and Kouga are passing through) when I sensed a demonic aura. At first, I had thought that it was a weak demon, but realized it had been rolling out of the well. I had attentively shuffled over to the edge of the well; Kagome's scent enveloped me.

I immediately felt happy, knowing she was near. But she still wasn't here!

It took a few times, but I finally got her attention, as well as Inuyasha's. I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid.

_Maybe that's why she's been over there for over two weeks… _

"… I'll go," I hear Kagome say, probably to Inuyasha. The connection over the well is not strong, so I'm kind of surprised I can even hear her. "…Got to stay here… Just in case..."

_In case of what?_

"…Love you…"

I sense the energy coming from the well cause the hairs on the back of my neck to stand - warning me to get the heck out of there. Just as my paws hit the ground outside the well, I see the faint blue light of the tunnel Kagome and Inuyasha frequently use. Kagome's scent is stronger, so she's here, but Inuyasha's scent is as faint as ever.

_I wonder where he can be…_ I think to myself as I make my way over to the well.

~~Kagome~~

I look up. The sky is blue, promising a beautiful day in the Feudal Era…

I stiffen.

_Whoa… I just sounded like one of those weather people… Yikes…_

I instinctively reach for the vines growing up and out of the well. I haul myself up, but the searing pain in my right hand returns with vengeance, causing me to fall on my bum.

_Shucks, I should've thought this through-_

"Shippo!"

His little carrot-top head pops over the ledge far above me.

"What Kagome? Can't you get out? Why do I smell blood on you? Oh no! You're injured aren't you! And where's Inuyasha? Did he do something stupid to you again? I bet he did. I bet that's why he's not with you, but then why did you come and he stayed in your time. Why didn't he-"

_So, oh so many questions from such a little mouth…_

"Go find Miroku!" I interrupt the interrogation. "I hurt my hand on the other side- No,no!" I reassure him when he tried to accuse the half-demon. "_I_ did this Shippo! It was an accident! Anyway, I can't climb out on my own. Can you go find Miroku?"

"No." I blink.

_Shippo's never said no so defiantly to me before…_

"I can't," he further explains as he sees my confused face. "Miroku and Sango have gone to the Demon-slayers' village to help rebuild it. Miroku also said that they were going to repopulate it as well, but he didn't say how."

"Oh…" Even at the bottom of a chilly well, I can still feel my cheeks heat up.

"But Kouga and Ayame are here! I'll go get him!"

Before I can say another word, Shippo is already gone.

I scoot over to the wall and lean back. I close my eyes and wait for help to arrive. A sharp whistling sound echoes throughout the well. It gets louder and louder until it's nearly a high-pitch scream. I cover my ears, but the sound pierces through.

It stops.

"Kagome!"

_Wow, that was fast!_

Kouga leaps down. I stand too quickly and, whether it's from the lack of blood or I stood up to fast, I lean over too far.

Kouga grabs me and carries me bridal-style. With a beat of an eyelash, we're standing on solid ground under the sun. I breathe a sigh a relief.

Kouga, however, looks like he's having a heart-attack.

"Kagome! How-How…" He sets me down on the ground, but he doesn't let go. His eyes continue to stare at my stomach. I look down.

_Oops… I reeaallly should have thought this through._

"Kouga, I can explain-"

"Explain what? That filthy mutt failed to uphold his promise again! Kagome, why do you stay with someone who can't even protect-"

"Kagome!" Thankfully, I turn away from Kouga and his questions. I run out of his arms and into Ayame's, careful not to smear any blood on her white fur poncho without anyone noticing.

"Ayame!" I squel. Luckily, after Kouga had full-filled his promise to marry her, she and I have built a mutual relationship. Hey, at least she doesn't want to kill me anymore.

I pull away and we stare at each other silently, like the way old friends do.

"Kagome…" I raise an eyebrow. "Why are you here? No offense, but we all kind of thought you and Inuyasha had decided to live over there."

I blush. I step back, only to bump into Kouga's chest. Trapped, I say, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I was just- He just- We- Ugh!" I throw my hands into the air. Stomping a few steps away from them, I yell, "I'll explain later when everyone's together."

Little Shippo jumps onto my shoulder.

"But Kagome…" his voice is almost in a whimper. "I told you, Sango and Miroku are gone and-"

I pick him up off my shoulder to give him an understanding hug.

"Then we just have to go get them, won't we?"

A/n: Breaking up the honeymoon, aren't we Kagome? *wink,wink*

Okay, this is as far as my immediate plot lines go, so it may take a while. I do know the general layout of my story, which you'll all eventually find out.

I want to thank ninjamidori and Bird That Flies At Dawn for giving me a review for every chapter I've posted. X33 I feel so loved when you guys do that, so keep it up please!

I also want to thank f0stedflakes for being an awesome online buddy to chat to and for warning me when I've done something wrong.

And don't worry beth, there will be more details. What kind of writer would I be if there were none?

Funny Fufu: Tigger, from Whinnie the Pooh, was a texter before texting even started. His goodbye? –"TTYL! Talk-To-You-Later!"


	17. Scars

HTF

Chapter 17

~~Scars~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… Kagome does. *wink*

~~Inuyasha~~

Kagome's scent vanishes moments after she jumped into the well. I don't want to see her go, but she wants it to be that way.

*Flashback*

Kagome looks at me.

"I'll go." She whispers.

"No, you're not!"

"Inuyasha, between the two of us, _you're_ the one who has to stay here. Please." She clasps her hands as best she can without hurting it. I look deeply into Kagome's pleading eyes. "Please, stay here. Just in case Naraku does something. I can't fully defend myself while he's here, let alone protect my family, but _you_ can."

Damn…

My eyes dart between her and the well. To go tell the others why we've been gone for so long or allow Kagome to do it. To worry like heck about Naraku killing her or some small-fry youki.

_I do NOT like my choices!_

Gritting my teeth, a barely audible "Feh" spits out of my mouth.

In the corner of my eye, I see Kagome smile.

I turn to see that beautiful smile fully, but a pair a lips crash onto my own. Lips I desperately want to taste in my every waking moment. Before I can deepen the kiss, she breaks away.

"I love you." Those three little words send my heart hammering inside my chest. I smile back at her.

"I love you too." With that, she jumps out of my arms…

And into the Feudal Era…

*End of Flashback*

I drop the four large boxes containing _Gumo's_ stuff outside his door in the hall. I turn.

Shiiiiittt…

I really hate the fact that Naraku's room is literally ten feet beyond Kagome's. Their doors so close to each other… it makes me sick.

"Inuyasha!" Ms. Higurashi calls from downstairs. I abruptly close off my negative thought process. Once downstairs, I notice Naraku looking pitiful as he allows the woman of the house to nurse and over-excessively coddle him.

Really, who needs two ice packs for one minor bump on the back of the head?

_The only time Naraku had ever been to any **external** cold was when he was retrieving the-_

An idea pops into my head.

I waltz my way over to where he sat on the counter. I ask him, "How are you feeling, Gumo? Gosh, I'm so very sorry for hurting you like that."

_God! Even faking being polite to the bastard makes me want to scrub my tongue with soap._

He casts me a kind smile, "Oh Inuyasha, I know you were just worried about Kagome, so it's okay. Really, I'm fine." He directs the last part to Kagome's mom, who was about to wrap a gauze around his head.

"Geez…" I say mindlessly. "Hey Gumo, have you ever climbed any mountains, especially during the winter time?"

"Umm… No. Why?"

"Oh, well, you just look like the type of person who would kill to go hiking. I mean, you've got strong legs." I smack his legs. "Strong shoulders." I give his shoulders a good shake, causing his high-collared shirt to give way and expose his skin. "And- Oh! Is that a scar?"

He quickly re-buttons his shirt, but I had lit the spark to a certain someone's curiosity.

"A scar?" Ms. Higurashi gasps. She looks Naraku in the eye. "You never told me you had a scar."

"That's because…" He lowers his head. "It's a… painful… story to tell."

"Oh, Gumo! I'm sorry!" She wraps her arms around his neck and tightly hugs him in an apologetic manor.

I raise my eyebrows.

_Really? Just like that, you're gonna give up? _ I roll my eyes. _Pathetic._

I try an alternative.

"Well, if you can't talk about it," I start, patiently waiting for the two to become just that – two. "Then can I at least _see_ it?"

I can see the way Ms. Higurashi glances at Naraku, hoping he'd say yes.

Unfortunately, he shakes his head no.

I reach behind him, taking all my self-control not to rip him not to rip him into shreds, and grab the left over bowl of ramen from earlier. As I lean back, I tip the bowl to where all of the messy contents dumps onto Naraku's back.

He stiffens.

I smile.

"Inuyasha!" My ears flatten themselves against my skull, again. "Leave! Now! Go!"

I give her a look that says "go where?"

"Just go to Kagome's room, baka!"

I blink.

_Dang,_ I think as I walk up the stairs. _ Sota wasn't kidding when he said she was getting ticked off more. Weren't people in love generally happy? _

My hand freezes on the knob. Below, almost under the door, was a very hairy leg.

I lift my foot, bringing it down with all my force on top of the arachnid's leg. I hear the satisfy squish, but wince.

I look closer and notice that I had only squished the spider's leg, leaving the rest of his body alive to attack me. While I was busy squishing the leg, the spider had bitten the inside of my foot.

I quickly re-stomp the bug, making sure it was vanquished.

_First I'm vanquishing demons, now it's vanquishing bugs… Great, Inuyasha… Just great…_

I can't feel any other pain, so I continue into Kagome's room. Her scent envelopes me, my mind becomes lightheaded. I stumble. I trip over the blanket I forgot to put up from when I had rushed out of here to get to the hospital.

Instead of falling onto the floor, which would have been half as bad as a command, I face-plant onto Kagome's soft bed. Her scent explodes in my airways; I moan into the puffy pillow.

My eyelids suddenly feel heavy, and droop. I fight, but resign to thinking that a few hours rest would be beneficial.

And my world turns black.

~~Ms. Higurashi~~

_Honestly, what's wrong with that boy?_

Gumo had gone to the upstairs bathroom to clean up. He had thrown out his dirty shirt after failing to clean it with plain hand soap. I washed it and now I'm bringing it up to him.

I knock on the wooden door, but don't hear a reply.

"Gumo…?" I gently say. I open the door a hair and peek inside.

_If he's hurt, then I need to see if that's the case._

I open the door a little further.

In the middle of the tiled floor stands the man I'm in love with, wearing nothing but black denim jeans. His skin is wet, as well as his hair.

_Did he take a shower?_

He bends over and I get a good look at his back.

I gasp.

"Hey!" Gumo shouts. I jerk the door back before he could push the door close.

I briskly walk down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I collapse into a chair.

I let me head fall into my hands. My hair tries to fall forward to cover my watery eyes.

I had known he had had a scar, but…

_It was all over his back, _ I think with a tremor in my mental voice. _And it looked exactly like a spider!_

A/n: Hey folks, I got a VERY encouraging review from a reader and decided to go ahead a post this chapter! Everything just came off the top of my head, so I apologize if scenes seemed awkward (more so than need be) and choppy.

Thirty reviews! Yippie!

X33


	18. Honeymooners Gone Wild

HTF

Chapter 18

~~Honeymooners Gone Wild~~

Dislcaimer: I don't control Miroku's hand, it's just plain cursed.

Oh! P.s. I don't own Inuasha

~~Kagome~~

Since Kouga and Ayame are full-fledged wolf demons, the trip to the demon-slayer's village was short. The only awkward thing was Kouga when was practically begging me to let _him_ carry me instead of Ayame. I agreed, ONLY because I knew I weighed more than Shippo and don't want to wear Ayame out. And Kouga was nice the entire way, didn't even try anything at me (and Ayame didn't through any daggers-glares at me either!).

The entire day's run to the ghost town was in peace.

…

That is… until we got there…

"You _Pervert_!" Sango's voice rings over the wall. "No! _Ah-Heck_ No! You better not so much as_ look_ at me after that!"

Kouga sets me down a good fifteen feet from the walls. Shippo runs to my side, his breathing in short breaths. A crashing sound ricochets up and out of the fortress.

I roll my eyes.

_So the two are at it again… Maybe it **was** a good thing I came…_

I spot Kirara in her kitten form in front of the gates.

"Kirara," I coax. "Come here, girl. Come 'ere!"

She spots me and, with a flick of her tails, she trots over to me as if she doesn't have a care in the world.

I sigh.

_She probably doesn't… _

I whisper in her ear to get Sango and Miroku for me. She catches me off guard by engulfing herself in flames with me so close to her. Kouga lifts me up away from the fire just as the heat licked my face. When we land ten feet away, a very demonic cat stands where the cute kitten once sat.

_Why does she need to go to the extremes just to go get her master?_

She roars and runs into the village as if a war were waging just beyond the wooden planks, but with the sounds that were just coming out of there, there might as well be one.

"What was that all about?" Shippo asks me. I shake my head and climb out of Kouga's arms so Ayame could drag him away into the nearby bushes.

"I don't know Shippo," I tell him, trying my best to ignore the fight in the vegetation behind me. "I just don't quite know…"

~~Miroku~~

"Sango!" I duck to avoid another head-on collision, the back of my head already sore from the first three from behind. "Sango, please!"

"No!" She throws her entire weight into the swing aimed at my head. I roll over just in time. When I look back I see that the rock that_ was _in her hand is now several inches deep in the soil.

I gulp.

_Oh my Buddha…_

"Sango Darling, would you please calm down!" I glance in every direction but her cold eyes. In the corner of my eyes, I see Kirara - my escape.

I glance at the advancing Sango and bolt, one of the strings of my sandals breaks and falls off. I run quickly across the grounds, forgetting the broken sandal. I swivel on my bare foot to propel myself on top of the demonic cat in one swift motion.

"_MIROKU!" _ I hear Sango's unpleasant cry as I rose into the air. "Get back here you coward!"

I lean forward and gratefully scratch my savior behind the ears.

"Thank you, Kirara." I confess. "I owe you this one…" I let my words trail off as I see that she isn't making a getaway for me, but instead landing right outside the gates. I panic. Glancing behind me, I see Sango smiling at my descent.

_I take that back! Curse you, Kirara!_

Sango jumps over our battlefield with the grace and agility only a warrior can posses.

I try to gulp, but find that my mouth has gone dry.

_Only Buddha can save me from her wrath now._

As I say my last prayers, I notice Shippo and Kagome standing near the demon-cat's intended landing site.

"Kagome!" I say very loudly, just as Sango appears outside the gate, on _my_ side of the gate. "Kagome, what brings you to the Feudal Era?"

It's not until I hop off Kirara that I notice the blood. "Ka-Kagome, what-"

"I'll explain in a bit, but first I need to tell you guys something." She turns to the badly beaten Kouga emerging from the bushes with an agitated Ayame. "Kouga, Ayame, thank you so much for helping me out. I'm afraid I didn't bring of my things to repay you with-"

"Don't worry about it, Kagome," Ayame interrupts. "You've helped Kouga here enough times that we're still not even. Just wait 'till next time, won'y ya? Goodbye!" With wolf-demon in tow, probably to spare poor Kagome from any of his lingering 'my woman's', two cyclones race towards the horizon littered with mountain peaks.

~~Sango~~

I watch as Ayame and Kouga make a get away from Kagome as fast as their demon feet could take them.

I cock my head towards their direction before looking at the stranded group.

_I wonder what that was all about…?_

I walk towards Kagome and the kit, making it obvious that I was avoiding the monk.

I automatically clench my fist at the thought of _him_.

_I realize we're married now, but that doesn't mean we have to do **that** all the time, **especially** not **here**! _

I feel my cheeks heat up at the thought of the night after our wedding, a week after Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared on the other side of the well. It was glorious, that experience, but now that's all the monk wants to do. I can't blame him, I want to do the same, but not in the presence of my father and commrade's graves.

I step back, both physically and mentally, when I saw the blood covering the young priestess's shirt.

"Kagome, what on earth happened?"

She rolls her eyes. I raise an eyebrow, but Miroku shakes his head at me as if she was mirroring her reaction to him to me as well.

"I'll. Tell. You. Later." She says in a tense voice, as if in pain or in annoyance. "First thing's first."

She looks me dead in the eye, I drop my next intended weapon, a pot, to the ground from her seriousness. She sends the lethal look towards Miroku, who would've stumbled to the ground had he not have his staff on him.

_She's not this serious unless it's about Inuyasha or-_

"Naraku's back."

I gasp, strength draining from my limbs. Miroku's form pales in the corner of my eye, automatically clenching the fist the Wind Tunnel used to plague. Shippo latches onto Kagome's shoulder with fierceness as tears well up in his little eyes.

"And my mom's in love with him." At this last part, a single tear rolls down her white cheek.

~~Shippo~~

Kagome has been summing everything up for the past couple of minutes inside Kaede's hut. While the elder was treating her broken hand with medicinal herbs, Kagome has been explaining everything that's happened over in her world.

Here's what I get:

Naraku's been reincarnated.

Kagome's mom has fallen in love with "Gumo."

Because of this, Kagome and Inuyasha can't do anything to physically harm him.

They can, however, be a pain in the butt to Naraku until shows his wicked side, causing Kagome's mom to not want to see him (then they can kill him).

Since all of this is in the future, the rest of us, including me, are stuck with nothing to do in the present.

I sigh.

_Why does being a kid have to be so hard, and now this on top of it?_

~~Sota~~

With Sis gone, now will be the perfect opportunity to help Inuyasha and his love life. I know he's in love with Kagome, I'd have to be blind otherwise.

"Inuyasha," I call in the living room.

I blink.

_That's strange, he usually answers **something**, at least a 'feh' when I yell…_

Mom pokes her head out of the kitchen, a slightly damp dishrag in her clutches, probably from doing dishes.

_But then why are her eyes so re-_

"I sent Inuyasha to Kagome's room, dear. You can tell him he can come out now if you like."

"Why'd you do that?"

"He was being immature and spilt food on Gumo, that's all. Nothing serious. Go on dear, go get 'em"

As she commanded, I trudge my feet upstairs and down the hallway. At Kagome's door, I carefully avoid the nasty squished remains of some insect and open the door.

I peek inside the dark room, an odd odor lingering.

"Inuyasha?" I step inside to see the half-demon sleeping on Sis's bed. I smile. He did that a lot when he was over, so he was probably just tired and conked out.

I turn to leave…

… but the breathing made me stop.

It sounded like a very old man trying to breath from an oxygen tank with a straw - a nearly impossible task.

I whip around.

"Inuyasha?"

No response. The raspy breathing continues to wheeze.

"Inuyasha!" I flip the lights on, he doesn't even cringe like a normal person would at the sudden change. I stand before him, unsure of what to do, unsure of what I'm seeing.

A layer of sweat covers every bit of exposed skin, his cloths drenched - which explains the smell. The half-demon lies in a tight curl on the bed, hands twitching every so often. An expression of pain is clearly written on his face, I do the only thing I know how to.

Run.

I run, down stairs and over boxes, just to get into the kitchen.

"Mom!" I yell, though she's standing a mere three feet in front of me. She spins on her heels to face me. "Inuyasha's… Inuyasha's not well! He's- He's-"

"I bet he's fine, Sota. I bet you're worrying too much." She flashes me her I-know-you-meant-well smile, her mind obviously on cooking dinner more than the life-or-death situation at hand.

_This… This isn't Mom…_ I think as I back away from her. _Mom would never be cold-hearted like that…_

I turn around to run out of the kitchen, but bump into a strong chest.

I look up.

As he looks at me, I could've sworn I saw pure hatred in Gumo's sneer. His icy stare melts all at once just as Mom looks at us.

_He's not right either…_

I scram out the kitchen door, leading to the shrine grounds. By the time I make it inside the well house, I'm all out of breath. I catch myself on a nearly broken pole.

I peer into the well.

_Please, Sis!_ I nearly cry out to her. _Hurry back!_

A/n: Okay, I know. This was a rather long and pretty much uneventful chapter, but I had to shove it in all the behind the scene knowledge somewhere…

Just wait until the weekend!

PS - I have an idea for a scene in the next chapter or so, but I'm afraid it's to mature for what my story is rated, so I'm changing the original scene (will be marked as "Q" wo you know where it would have gone) in the story, but if you want to read it then I will post a separate chapter rated "m".

…

I'm not even sure it needs to go that far, but I'm raking precautions.

You guys can give me the feed back!

;3

Till Next Time!


	19. Pre Dinner Chaos

HTF

Chapter 19

~~Pre Dinner Chaos~~

Wow guys! I almost have 20 chapters!

X33

And nearly 40 reviews!

Yippie!

I want to thank you guys for your support, and that's what has kept this story alive!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….

~~Kagome~~

_Thank god I had my folks install that ladder here._

With ease, I climb out of the well. I turn to face the door, but see my brother instead.

"Sota? What are you-" That's when I realize he's not supporting his own weight, but clinging to the post as if for dear life. "Sota!"

He looks at me, his face a ghostly pale. "Kagome… Something's…. Something's…" His knees buckle and before he slumps down to the floor, I catch him. His arms wrap around my waist, nearly squeezing the life out of me.

I ask him, "Sota… What's wrong!"

He buries his head into my chest, as if desperately wanting to rid himself of a terrible memory.

_Naraku!_

I pull myself away from him.

"Sota! Answer me right now!" I give his shoulders an encouraging shake, to coax the answer out of him.

His eyes are shut tight, his whole body shaking as he holds his sobs inside him. With his head bowed, averting my serious gaze, my brother lifts an arm to point towards the house.

"Go…"

At first, I didn't hear him, but when he looked at me with a deep fear, I find myself running with all my might towards the kitchen door – the closest entrance.

Nearly busting down the door, I stumble into the kitchen. Mom whips around from where she stands at the stove to look at me.

"Kagome? What are you doing? And take off your shoes before you mess up the carpet." She returns to the stovetop with a calmness so great I stop dead in my tracks.

"M-mom?"

She doesn't so much as glance at me this time.

"Yes, Kagome? What is it?"

_Oh, let's see: Sota's having a mental breakdown in the well house; I have a new bandage on my arm, plus a very bloody shirt (not sure how you missed that one, Mom!); and yet, here you are cooking like nothing's wrong…_

"Hrmmm…"

"I noticed you've got something on your shirt – go change upstairs real quick; dinner's almost finished."

"…'k…"

I obediently force my feet upstairs.

_Mom's acting so weird lately…. It's kind of freakin' me out._

Even before I reach my door, I see my bedroom light flooding out from under the door. Not latched, I push the door open with ease. I immediately spot the half-demon lying on my bed.

I smile.

_Perhaps Sota was overreacting? That's right, he's never actually seen Inuyasha sleep over here before. Maybe he thought Inuyasha was a Mr. I-Never-Sleep kind of guy._

I walk over to my closet and switch the light off before entering, or rather standing in front of the overly-crowded space.

I sigh. I really did have too many cloths, especially since I've outgrown them much faster since I've been over there.

Still, I strip down to my bra and underwear . Just shy of being completely naked, I glance at Inuyasha to make sure he wasn't being a pervert or a Peeping Tom. As expected, the half-demon is still snoozing. I offer his sleeping form a small grin as I turn back to the closet to pick a different outfit.

*Q*

I look and look and look; finally giving up by randomly choosing a shirt and some house shorts. I hurriedly pull my shorts on; one arm through the sleeve with another on its way when I hear it.

The sound of a dying man assaults my ears, the raspy breath barely escaping his lips.

I spin on my heels, nearly falling over the trashcan in the dark.

"Inuyasha?" I ask the shadows. I tug the rest of my shirt on.

He doesn't answer: fear boils inside me, but I force it down, had to keep it down, will keep it down.

I inhale the air I didn't know I needed and swallow the excess saliva in my mouth.

_Hopefully down…_

Sauntering over to my bedside, I look down at the half-demon, my eyes adjusting to the lack of light.

What little light fleeing from the hallway glistens on his pained face, eyes firmly shut and his eyebrows fully knitted together. I lower my gaze and notice his twitching hands no longer grasping Tenseiga, though it is sandwiched between his armpit and the bed.

I press the back of my hand to Inuyasha's forehead just as a shadow appears in the door.

_It's way too hot, even for a demon…_

I wipe the sweat off the back of my hand by wiping it against my hip.

_Keep it down, keep it down, keep it down-_

The owner of the shadow sashays his way closer to me. Basking me in his gloomy darkness as well, the shadow stops just shy of touching me.

I don't even glance at him.

"Sota, I need you to-"

"Had him stay behind to protect your family, eh?"

I freeze. A hand looms out of the darkness to stroke the side of my face, down my chin, up the other side.

_Down!_

Naraku sharply presses his fingers into my cheeky flesh, demanding my direct attention. I stare into cold eyes.

_How are they so warm around Mom? Not even a flake of frost to suggest his true icy lifestyle. _

"You are going to pay," he says eerily calm. He leans in closer, our faces inches apart. I jerk back, but his fingernails cut deeper into my skin, most likely drawing blood. "I know I didn't live the most honorable life, but I made it what I could. It could have stayed like that, you know? You, your family, all safe. We wouldn't have to be playing this little game of cat and mouse if you hadn't purified me with the jewel."

His hand drops, gripping my throat with such sudden strength I start to see spots in the dark. I grab his hands, but prying them on would be in vain. I just know it.

"Sto… Stop… Don't. Do-"

"What? This?" He squeezes harder, my brain becomes light-headed as the spots grow larger.

_No more air… Can't-Can't get any more…_

The malicious hands feel as though they've lost their harsh grip. My own hands fall into my lap, being of no use as I feel myself going to collide with the floor.

_Air…._

But that hard contact never arrives…

A/n: Oooooh! Cliffie! Yeah, it's pretty evil of me, but wouldn't you rather get _something_ instead of _nothing_?

Thought so.

Anyway, I've got morning classes again, so I won't be able to post (even if I had an extra chapter to give you guys) until tomorrow night in the earliest.

Please keep reviewing! I keep track of all the visitor/hits/ reviews stats for my resume` (however you spell it on here… -.-*)

Love you guys, and hope to hear from you soon!


	20. Wrongly Accused

HTF

Chapter 20

~~Wrongly Accused~~

Thank you guys for waiting on this chapter! I went ahead and did most of my homework today, but I still have some for tomorrow. Dx Sorry guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

~~Sota~~

I pick myself off the wooden floor and head back to the house.

_I should check on them. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I just have to do **something…**_

I walk in the house and up the stairs without so much as a glance from Mom. From here, I can see that Sis's door is open. As I step closer, I hear voices.

"…Don't'. Do-"

"What? This?"

I peer around the door to stare at Gumo's back.

_What the heck is he doing in Sis's room?_

I glance at the bed, the sleeping hanyo doing just that – sleeping. Skin flashes in front of Gumo, catcheing my attention. I step into the room.

My stomach drops, I choke on air – though no sounds come out.

Before me, Sis's is trying with all her might to get his hands off her neck. I see the light fading from her eyes, the tension vanishing from her muscles – though it isn't from relaxation, far from it.

Again, in the back of my mind I'm given the option to run, run away from the horrible sight of somebody actually _**murdering**__ my_ sister.

But I don't turn. An unreasonable/ completely reasonable anger boils in the pit of my fallen stomach. My skin stretches tightly over my knuckles as I clench them into fists. My whole body trembles with rage.

I glare at Inuyasha.

_How could he? **He** was supposed to **protect** her! I know he's sick, but I don't care. _

_I don't care!_

I pounce.

"No!" I yell to the top of my lungs.

I launch myself at Gumo's back. I yank him back so hard he lets go of Kagome. I watch in the corner of my eye as she falls back against her dresser before crumpling onto the floor. The anger inside me doubles.

At my feet, Gumo raises his head, a wicked grin curling his lips.

"Sota…"

I glare at him. The way he said my name… I don't like it… It's like I'm next or something…

"Move."

I say the command in one word, but all of my anger is fueled into that one word. He saunters back so that he's looking down at me from a few feet away. I glance down, the only time I break eye contact, to see I was already ready to fight Gumo, when I had gotten into the position I cannot say.

Even when the pounding footsteps on the stairs made their hurried dash to Sis's room, never again did I break eye contact with the almost-murderer in front of me.

"Kagome, wha-" She turns the lights on. "Oh my God! Gumo, what happened!" Mom's voice reaches my ears, but I can tell where her focus is sadly.

Gumo ends our stare-down to look at Mom with a guilty face. I cock my head in confusion.

_Okay, **I** know he's guilty, but shouldn't he try to cover it up or something?_

"Oh, Darling," his words fall sweetly off his tongue. I nearly gag in response. "The kids and I were just messing around, wrestling and such, and I guess things just got out of control."

I snort at his excuse.

_Yep, knew it had to be in there somewhere…_

He combs his hair with his fingers, acting as if he didn't know what to do about the situation.

I squint my eyes, "Mom!"

"What?"

I look at her. She looks at me as if I were an ant on her food, or a hidden plate that desperately needed to be washed.

"Look, Mom. We did not do any kind of messing around. You want the truth? Here it goes: Gumo was choking Kagome. He was trying to kill her!"

Her annoyed expression flips to a very ticked off one.

"Sota, that's just-"

"Look at her, Mom!" I drop my defensive pose to draw more attention to my older sister. "Check her neck, I bet there are bruises. And if we did some testing, we'd find _his_ DNA on it as well as his prints."

She calms down enough to walk over to her, bending over to pull Kagome's hair off her neck.

I smile towards Gumo as she gasps, hopefully trusting that what I said as the truth.

Mom whirls around to meet Gumo's gaze, accusation written all over her face. Before she could even utter a single word, he raises his palms towards her.

"Like I said, we were wrestling. I was trying to teach her how to get out of a choke-hold. I had her put me in one first so that I could properly demonstrate. See?" He removes his hair from one side of his neck to the other, barring his neck.

I squint my eyes to get a better look, but I can see them. Faint, blue marks all in a row line Gumo's neck muscle's.

He shakes his head to let his hair fall back into place and explains futher, "I told her to cry 'uncle' when it was too uncomfortable, but she never did. And next thing I know, _he_ went and jumped me from behind!" He points a long, boney finger my direction.

At first, I stare at him dumbfounded.

_How the heck did he come up with that?_

"He jumped on my back, causing me to drop Kagome, so that's most likely why she's no longer with us…"

Mom and I stare at him horrifyingly .

He backs up.

"Consciously, I mean."

"Well who died and made you a doctor?" Mom hits my shoulder.

"Sota!"

I shrug the dull pain off and walk away.

~~Inuyasha~~

_Ohhh…. My head….._

In the distance, someone's calling my name.

_Why does someone need me now? _

Seriously, cause right now I feel like shit.

My head isn't hurting, but _aching_, which is like ten time's worse because it seems like it's all over. My body is burning up like crazy. If I could, I'd take my haori off, but there's one small problem…

I can't move.

Pressure is applied to my forehead, momentarily alleviating my pain. As quickly as it came, it disappears; the aching replacing the touch.

Closer, someone else calls my name.

_Kagome…_

I open my eyes.

If I could've moved I would have traded anything for that chance.

Not even two feet away from me, Naraku is choking Kagome.

My insides burn as her eyes screw shut in pain. I will my body to move with such ferocity, that pain replaces the dull ache of my brain.

_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_

I can't even manage a growl as Kagome's arms drop to her sides. My heart lurches as the gleam in the bastard's eyes grows.

_No!_

I nearly cry, not vocally, but with real tears. I blink in an effort to clear the tears that did surprisingly break through.

_I'm gonna lose her and there's nothing I can do…_

I close my eyes, but a sharp cry forces me to snap them back open. I feel my facial muscles twitch into something like a smile as Sota tackles Naraku from behind.

_Way to go, kid… I guess you **do** have more courage after all…_

They break apart and Ms. Higurashi steps into the picture. I can tell by the way the conversation is looking that _Gumo_ is very innocent; he's probably saying we attacked him-

Wait! Yep, he just pointed a finger at Sota. God, when will he ever learn… or stop…

_**Or freaking die!**_

I see Sota leave, Kagome's mom talks to Naraku for a moment, and then they both leave.

They pass the light switch without a second glance, leaving me to sleep under a fake sun.

I shade myself with my sleeve, curling into a more comfortable ball. A thought hits me.

_Wait a second… _ I move my arm about me, twisting it this way and that, obeying my will roughly, but I am still able to move it.

I lie on my back on the fluffy bed. Slowly, I life my left leg – it goes into the air with ease; I move my right leg, but I fail to lift it.

I swivel my head to the right.

It pains me to see her like this; sprawled out on the floor as if tossed aside carelessly, bruises on her neck…

My breathing hitches up another four-five notches.

_I swear, the next time I see that son of a- I'm gonna-_

I focus on the girl next to me. Kagome's heart beat is slow, and it's getting slower.

I lean over the bed and scoop her up to lie next to me. I cradle her in my arms, not wanting to break her fragile body any further.

"Inuyasha…?" A hoarse voice breathes my name. I look down, but Kagome's eyes are still closed.

"Wha-" I clear my throat. "What is it, Kagome?"

"…-ove you…" her heart slows even more.

"Kagome, don't say that." I rock our bodies on the bed. "Don't talk. You got that? Kagome?"

She doesn't answer me.

And her heart beats so slowly; in between each beat, I'm afraid that I might not hear the next.

A/n: Tadaa! It's another chapter! And I've got over 40 reviews! Thanks guys!

By the way, didn't see Sota playing hero, did you? XDD

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much I as I have making it!

_Till Next Time!_


	21. The Shopping Cart Accident

HTF

Chapter 21

~~The Shopping Cart Accident~~

Disclaimer: I can't own Naraku…. Inuyasha wants his head too much.

~~Ms. Higurashi~~

I leave Kagome's room; or rather I'm ushered out with Gumo's hand firmly pressed in the small of my back. Neither one of us breathe a word down the hallway. His touch vanishes as we descend the stairs. With each step I feel sadder, older.

"Gumo?"

"Yes?" He answers without looking at me.

I sigh tiredly. "Please don't play rough with them again, please?"

He nods his head in the corner of my eye. My eyes wash over the dinner I had made for everyone, the roast beef swimming in broth with veggies, corn and rolls on the side. I was so hungry a minute ago, but I can barely look at the food now.

_Maybe I'll go take a shower instead. I bet I'll feel better then._

I mention to Gumo to go ahead and eat, but he's already wolfing down his third roll right next to Sota. I smile at his teenage-like hunger and go to retrieve some pj's from my bedroom. I walk into the bathroom and lock the door behind me.

After two children, I've learned it's safer to lock the door than to hope no one barges in. I light a match and ignite the candles father will only allow- youki purifying candles. Without him knowing, I have in the past put vanilla oil in and around the candle so that it gives off a pleasant scent. Once the candle successfully burns, I remove my clothing.

I step into the shower and think back to the first time I met Gumo.

FLASHBACK!

_Corn, quarter-pound hamburger meat, hamburger buns, chips, corn, beans, tea bags, chips-wait!_

I skid my cart to a stop. I quickly pull out my makeshift grocery list and double-check myself.

_Corn. Got it!_

I speed around the corner, nearly sending an elderly woman flying over the tangerine display.

_I kind of wish Kagome had given me a heads-up about her being here for her own graduation! I don't have anything planned! Oooohhhh! This is going to be rushed!_

I snatch an ear of corn off the shelf, still running, and round the corner into the chip isle. I zoom about the store, grabing, running, nearly shoving people into the floor.

_I almost have everything I need. I just need to get the meat and I'll be ready to cook._

I dash down the cereal isle, the quickest short-cut to the meat section, when my cart collides with _something._

_Darn! Now I'm not going to have enough time to make the caramel n` chocolate lava cake for Kagome… _

I quickly bend over to collect my spilled goods, a masculine hand stops me. I look up.

Above me is a very sexy man, almost equal to Kagome's father; he smiles down at me.

He whispers something, but I'm in such a momentary daze I don't pick up what he said.

"What?" I ask, my eyes fluttering as I try to compose myself.

He shakes his head, his dark hair rippling behind the action. He offers to help me with my turned over cart and we walk around the store. We talk for so long, laughing and smiling at each other, that I have to rush the cashiers and the bag-boy. Just as I am about to leave, he asks if he can see me again.

"Sure, don't see why not." I make a grab for the bag with multiple cans, but he beats me to it.

"Here, let me." He looks around and a thought crosses my mind. "Where's your car?"

"Um, I don't have one. I just walk."

"This is too heavy for one block's worth of a walk. Come on," he jerks his head to a black car. "I'll take you home, if it's okay…?"

"Alright…." We make our way across the lane to his ride. "By the way, what's your name?"

He juggles the bags into one hand, taking his keys out with the other. He places the bags in the trunk and unlocks the car.

He mirrors my action of opening the door and just stands there, looking past me.

"mmm…. Just call me 'Gumo.'"

I smile and sit inside.

Past tense flashback!

He drove me to my house and even helped me with the groceries. I tell him I have to cook and ask if he would like to come to dinner tonight, explaining that it would be a special occasion with Kagome's graduation. Gumo gratefully accepts my offer and takes his leave.

For the rest of the evening I cooked, and cooked, and cooked. Then Inuyasha came in asking what I was doing, later coming home with live fish and pigeons! After I found a cockroach and exclaimed so, Inuyasha, _trying_ to help, smashed half of my kitchen. He and Kagome left for the feudal era, leaving me to clean the rest of the used-to-be-would-be dinner. Gumo arrives on time and, even though there wasn't any food, stayed to help me clean up.

Kagome and Inuyasha never got to meet him. And everytime Gumo's been over, those two would always be on the other side of the well.

End Of Flashback!

I glance at the bath tub. A purple-like goop is sliding down my body and into the drain. I examine my shampoo, but it's blue.

_That's strange…_

I grab my poof and scrub the rest of the goop away.

_There, that's better….. Oh my god! Kagome!_

I turn the shower off with a flick of my hand. I snatch the towel off the toilet; making myself dry quick enough to follow my train of thoughts.

_I'm such a terrible mother! What kind of mother would just **leave** her unconscious daughter on the floor! I even saw the bruises! Gah!_

I untangle myself from becoming a mermaid in my shorts and correctly place the_ left_ leg in the _left_ hole; the tank hurriedly following in suit. I make a mad-dash down the hall.

_I hope,** pray**, she'll forgive me. _

Still wet, I slide down the hall, catching myself in the doorway. My eyes zero-in at the spot where I last saw my baby, but she's not there.

My eyes dart all over her room until I spot Inuyasha sitting up in her bed.

He's holding her, rocking the both of them; his head buried in her neck.

I analyze Kagome more closesly.

I step back.

_No…. _

My hand covers my mouth as I shake my head – to deny what I believe has happened.

_No!_

Inuyasha looks up at me then, eyes red from the tears streaming his cheeks. His grip on Kagome's_ limp _body slacks slightly, then tightens.

"She's… Her heart's…"

He bends his head down to look at my baby, his tears falling onto her beautiful face.

_No!_

"Her heart's stopped beating…"

I do the one thing any mom would do.

I snap.

A/n: Hey guys! Thanks for staying! School has been something else, something _**harder, **_this week, or else I would have updated earlier.

So now what do you think of Mama Higurashi?

It's the weekend, so I promise to update before it's over.

;3


	22. Useful Ancient Info

HTF

Chapter 22

~~Useful Ancient Info~~

Dislaimer: Naraku is a dead man… No-no, Mama's goona kill him…maybe…

~~Ms. Higurashi~~

I wave my hands in the air in frustration.

"What are you waiting for!" I yell at the boy in red on the bed. Inuyasha snaps his head up to look at me, his silver hair no longer shielding my daughter away from me. "Do CPR!"

His only response is a cock of the head, a twitch of his -what I would think at more leisure time- adorable dog ears, and a very confused look on his face. Exasperated, I cry out in frustration and march over to the two on the bed. I yank her body out of his arms. He stares at me with accusation and anger burning in his eyes, but helps me lower Kagome's scarily-pale body onto the floor.

_Flat on her back… tilt head up…. Find the center…. Count to thirty…_

With each thought, I follow the mental commands once given to me in school. That was many years ago, but is proving to be very useful.

_Oh yeah_, I think as I begin the long cycle of chest compressions. _Pray._

~~Inuyasha~~

I stare in wonder as the crazed woman began to beat her own daughter.

_What the hell is she doing? She's already… already…_

I shake my head, denying what my ears tell me.

Kagome's mom has the look of pure determination plastered on her face. Her whole body jerks with each pumping motion, all of the force focused on Kagome's chest.

"Four…Five…Six…Seven…" the numbers pour out of her mouth to the beat of her body.

I lift Kagome's head with caution and place it in my lap. I stroke the side of her face. My mind takes me back to the night when Kagome first saw me as a human; right before I was bitten by that insane spider-priest. The roles of sick and protector now switched.

"Twenty-eight…Twenty-nine…Thirty!"

She pinches her daughter's nose a bends over her face. I cringe when mouth contact is made. Looking closer, though I didn't really want to, I notice that Ms. Higurashi's actually _breathing_ into Kagome, two puffs of air at a time.

_Hopefully breathing life into her._

~~Kagome~~

I unfurl myself from my fetal position to lie on my back in the darkness.

_The pain… It's lifting…._

My body floats in darkness, as if I were floating in water instead. I open my eyes for the first time since…. _ It_ happened… But I still see the darkness my spiritual powers inform me of being rid of any evil. The absence of light is so pure, it's almost suffocating me.

_Suffocating? Wait-_ I open my mouth to inhale a lungful, but nothing passes between my lips. _My lungs, they're not functioning! They're not working! I'm not breathing! _

Though my string of thoughts leaves me in a panic, my body doesn't react to any of it. Deep inside my heart, I know nothing's wrong at the moment.

_Did I die? _ The thoughts flutters in and out of my head without contemplation. I feel the darkness becoming more smothering as the peace and numbness overwhelms my body. _Am I dead?_

I do a mental check of my body, to feel anything, but all I find is a blissfully quiet peace.

_That's right… _My eyes flutter in the darkness. _ I've done my job: the jewel was put back together and purified. Now it's non-existent. _

I let go of all the negative, panicky thoughts and allow myself to succumb to the dark. My head rolls back as my arms parallel with my shoulders.

_Perhaps… I've cheated death too many times? Maybe it's time… I… I go on…_

I close my eyes, seeking more blissful peace.

"….'Me!"

I open an eye.

_Who was that?_

The sounds of someone crying reach my ears.

_Mama… So she does care…._

The sudden acute pain in my chest disrupts my bliss, the hammering beat mixes with the chronic pains of suffocation. The aching in my neck returns with such a ferocity that I can almost believe Naraku is choking me again just for good measure. Or to mock me while both feet are in my grave. Or both.

I try to shove the pain away, to return to my blissfully numb world amongst the darkness, but a voice stops me.

"Kagome!"

_That's Inuyasha…_

"Come back! Kagome! Kagome, please!"

I find myself nodding to his voice.

_Yes… For him, I'll go back…_

The tendrils of death I hadn't realized were there loosen and slide off my limbs. My mind enters a lower plane of consciousness. As the sensations become more prominent and, well, **more real**, I close my eyes.

The hammering in my chest pauses and I feel pressure in my lips. Hot air is blown down my throat, ricocheting around in my lungs. Instead of exhaling like my body should, it remains limp and inanimate.

The hands return to my chest to resume CPR. The floor below me is hard and I can tell that my head is resting in someone's lap. Hesitant fingers comb my hair away from my face.

"Twenty-six… Twenty-seven… Twenty-eight… Twenty-nine… Thirty!" My mother exclaims breathlessly. The hands leave my chest and I take in hot air.

"She's-Her heart's beating again!"

_He's right… _ The familiar thump beats in my chest, nearly in beat to my mother's constant compressions.

Inuyasha's happiness is evident, he's bouncing up and down with me still on him. The pain increases; I scrunch my face in agony. The hammering stops and I know that's Mom giving the half-demon the "You stop that nonsense right now" look.

She resumes the pounding; Inuyasha leans in close and I feel something press against my forehead.

"It's gonna be okay," My facial expression softens at his words and touch. He moves back while his hands stroke my hair. Hands leave my chest and I am once again given mouth-to-mouth.

_I am seriously gonna need some mouth wash after this._

After Mom's lips leave, I exhale.

"Oh thank god!" I hear the worry in my mother's voice being replaced with relief. Even with my eyes closed, I can almost see her brown eyes drowning in her own tears. She startles me by taking my hand with no warning. Not meaning to, I jerk away from her touch, feeling bad immediately afterward.

_Sorry Mom… I just can't be touched right now…_

I shake my head and try to speak again.

"St- Ssssorry…." Even to my ears, my voice sounds strained, thinned, and broken.

"Darling! Don't be sorry about anything! It's all my fa..ult…" Her voices trails when it dawns on her that even sound is causing me to be in pain; that each word of hers was causing me to cringe, unable to curl into my defensive little ball.

Minutes pass, but not a word is uttered, not a soul moved. The only disrupting factor for there not being silence is my labored breathing. My moans, no matter how hard I try to cage them inside me, drift up and out of me and straight into their waiting ears. I make a move to twist my body so that I could curl into a tight ball on my side.

I pause. The pain is not as bad as earlier, but I need to be somewhere else, away from my mother's hawk eyes. I need to be someplace safe.

Able to move my body, I finger the Fire Rat's pant material long enough to guess how Inuyasha was sitting. I curl myself into a tight ball in Inuyasha's lap, the safest place I feel right now. His strong, protective arms wrap themselves around me. He lightly kisses my forehead.

I open my eyes, gazing for the first time in a while into the real world. The first thing I see is Inuyasha's robe. With much effort, I raise my hand up high enough to finger the material.

"…Don't go…" I croak out. He captures my hand and kisses the inside.

"Never," he reassures me by squeezing my hand before letting in drop.

~~Ms. Higurashi~~

I'm so relieved that Kagome's alright, but it hurts that she chose to seek comfort fromInuyasha instead of her own mother.

With the knowledge of knowing that my daughter is in good hands, literally, I stand up from my kneeling position and walk out the door.

_I seriously need to rethink my priorities_.

A/n: Hey guys! I'm sorry this is coming out so late in the weekend, but I had a busy weekend AND I was somewhat stuck with the story…

No-no! It wasn't a writer's block, but I couldn't reach my personal goal of a thousand words per chapter (first draft- 955. Dx)

And my computer was acting weird when I tried to post the last chapter (tiz why it was posted so late on my Friday). It wouldn't let me sign in! And I've been trying for two days now! It's frustrating! *growls & wants to smash computer!*

Anyway, here it is!

Hope you guys liked it!


	23. In The Arms of My Hanyo

HTF

Chapter 23

~In The Arms of My Hanyo~

Hey all my fine and funky peoples! I'm home sick today, so I have extra time to make some chapters! I haven't heard a lot from my last chapter and I was thinking that you guys were abandoning me and my story…

*sniffle*

Well no fear, 'cause I still love ya'll!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just the puppet-master who controls him…. ;3

~~Sota~~

_Mom's dinner is soooo good today!_

I take another bite of the roast beef, its flavorful juices sloshing around my hungry mouth before diving down my throat. Mom's food made sitting across from Gumo bearable…

Barely…

I look at him, stuffing his mouth with mash potatoes and rolls at the same rate me. He senses my gaze and looks my way.

I cock an eyebrow at him.

"So," I say to him, not breaking eye contact. I twirl my fork between my fingers, twirling the green beans as if it were spaghetti. "Why'd you do it?"

His roll-filled hand lowers onto the table. He looks at me with a perplexed expression.

"Why, Sota, I don't have a single idea what you're-"

I drop my fork and slam both hands on the table, drawing myself up to his level. I stare him down. His red-clay eyes sparkle something, but I don't know what.

"You've barely so much as looked at us and yet you told Mama that you were playing with us. That's a lie, a filthy lie and you _know_ it! So tell me, why'd you try to kill my sister, Kagome?"

The silence in the air is deafening. To disturb it, I lower myself into my seat – the wood creaks as I apply my weight to the center of the padded cushion. Far down the hall, I hear bare feet thumping our way.

I narrow my eyes at Gumo and something strange happens. His eyes flash blood-red. I try to appear unfazed, but my eyes and the gasp escaping from my mouth fail me.

The footsteps from down the hall evolve into Mom. Gumo's eyes return to normal with, well, a blink of an eye. Averting her gaze on us and the food, Mom sits down next to Gumo.

"Kagome's okay," My heart leaps at her words. "But, umm…. Yeah, she's okay."

I grab my plate and head for the kitchen.

"Sota!" I stop. Slowly, I turn around. Mom orders me, "Let her rest for now, okay babe?"

I lower my head to think.

_Yeah… I can wait…_

I look in the direction of the hall where Kagome's room is. Though I can't see her right now, I **will** her to get better.

~~Ms. Higurashi~~

I stare at the rings in the grain on the wooden table.

_Okay. Here I go: tell him it was nice knowing him, it was nice while it lasted, but that I don't think that the relationship is healthy for the kids. And that my kids are everything to me. Tell him I'll help him move out and find a place to stay if his house isn't cleared out yet. _

_Tell him-_

"Honey?"

I look up and stare into a pair of hypnotizing maroon eyes.

"Are you alright? Is there something you want to talk about?"

I nod my head. He rubs my back with soothing motions.

Drowsiness swirls about inside me with each stroke of his hand.

_Tell him you want to see other people…. Tell him…. Tell him…_

"Well," he whispers . The drowsiness doubles and I lean into him, unable to sit up on my

own anymore. "What is it?"

I shake my head, mumbling, "Mmm… don't know… can't remember…"

~~Kagome~~

I sit in Inuyasha's lap with peace, listening to his constant, strong heartbeat.

_If only I could stay here forever…_

But I know I can't. I shift in my make-shift seat, but the half-demon's arms don't move. Instead, they pull me closer.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asks, his voice thick with past tears.

I jerk my chin up to look at him, "Yes?"

I'm caught in his golden gaze before his hungry lips press against mine. I'm so surprised I let out a small yelp. Inuyasha pulls apart, but leans his forehead against mine with his eyes closed.

"I was… I was so scared… Scared that you were… that you were…" By this time, his entire body is shaking. I twist around with knees on either side of him, and hug him tightly. I bury my face in his silver hair, inhaling his scent just as he does the same.

"It's okay now, Inuyasha. See? I'm right here." His tremors subside. I lean back to face him, the space between us just centimeters apart. He keeps glancing at my lips. I store up a tad on my oxygen supply before giving myself to the half-demon.

The kiss we share is hot, white hot. His hands slide down my back to rest on my hips. I brace myself against Inuyasha's shoulders, hauling myself up to be closer to him. From his downward position, he goes from kissing my lips to my chin, down my neck. His kisses turn to nicks and tiny bites.

As his lips touch my sensitive skin where Naraku's fingers had been, I hiss from the pain. Inuyasha doesn't stop. No, he attacks the bruises, kissing them, nipping them, licking them.

_How can this feel so good?…. What's Inuyasha trying to do to me?_

Again, our bodies move to an unheard beat. His hands press in the small of my back, bringing me closer to him; our bodies completely compresses as we move as one.

I let my eyes flutter close as I lean my head back to face the ceiling, giving Inuyasha more access to my neck. My arms slip and rest on his deltoid muscles. Even under all his robes each curve of his skin is still obvious when touched. I sandwich my arms in between us and part some of the suddenly obnoxious clothing. I let my fingers leave butterfly touches across his chest, but I don't dare let myself go any lower.

"Kagome…" I hear the half-demon moan my name, causing shivers to electrify down my spine. "I'm never gonna let that bastard touch you again." As he makes his promise, he presses me even closer to him, my arms barely escaping from being squished. His kisses make their way up my neck to my ear. I feel his fangs tease the extra skin as he rolls it between his top and bottom teeth.

"Kagome!" He barks/whispers. I snap my eyes open. "When you remember today, when you remember this night, you're going to remember me, you got that?"

_huh?_

He leans back against my bed with his arms still looped behind my back. He unhooks one of them to stroke my cheek with the gentleness only a child with a flower for his mother could posses.

"I'm gonna make you forget all about Naraku tonight. Leave it for tomorrow for once." His eyes trace where his fingers had been. He sighs a heavy sigh and the light in his eyes dims.

"How are you going to do that?"

He smirks. Next thing I know, I'm riding Inuyasha's back as he jumps out of my second-story window. I bury my face in the folds of his robe bunching up in between his shoulder blades, trying with all my might not to scream.

I fail.

The sun had already set, leaving in its wake darkness to shroud the shrine grounds. One comfort is knowing how well Inuyasha could see at night, but being reminded I still can't doesn't help any.

"Where are we going!" I readjust myself in my new position.

Inuyasha chuckles, "You'll see soon enough. God, impatient much?"

I growl at his back. He laughs again and jumps into Goshinboku. I gasp and cling tightly to him, ducking to avoid the oncoming braches.

But there's no need.

He jumps onto the sturdiest of branches and dips lower than usual to make things easier for me – Something not always done. The branches blur past as we shot upward. Finally, he stops at the last sturdy branch.

After some careful movements and precautions, I find myself resting against Inuyasha with his robe protecting me from the cold. His arms too, which are draped across my mid-section – I think I like those more.

From my point of view, I can see the entire eastern night sky. I snuggle closer against the hanyo.

"Mmmm… This is nice." I breathe into a sigh. Inuyasha chuckles, the vibrations rippling through his chest.

"No, Baka. It hasn't even started yet." He softly kisses the side of my cheek.

_What hasn't started?_

I gasp as the first light rained down across the heavens. Then another. And another! Then all at once there were hundreds of falling starts filling the sky. I lean forward in an attempt to get closer. My eyes could widen all they want, but I can't absorb the entire beauty of the scene.

"Oh Inuyasha!" I briefly glance at him to continue gazing. "It's so beautiful! Thank you so much," I lean back. I look up at him. "How did you know this was going to happen?"

He looks down at me, a rare smile tugging at his lips. The comets; icy white tails travel in his eye's reflection.

And time seems to stand still. And all I know is that I'm in the arms of the one person I could ever love.

_The one person who has been with me while I was in the hospital the entire time. The one person who I know cares for me. _

~~Inuyasha~~

_The one person who taught me about what it means to have friends. The one person who stays with me on the night of the new moon. The one person I want to share this moment with . The one person I truly have feelings for: feelings of-_

I capture her hand, still paler than I would like.

"Kagome Higurashi? I've made a vow to you before about protecting you with my life. I want to change that."

A/N: O.o Inuyasha! Where's your 'honor'? Where's your 'pride' as a man? Never take away a promise unless you are going to leave the person in the dust! Your 'honor' shouldn't even let you do that!

*sigh*

Characters… they get so out of hands sometimes…

So…. I hope you guys liked it!

Review please! Even if it is just to say 'hi,' I still love seeing new names on the review board (though the reocurring ones are practically like Christmas presents to me!)

'Till Next Time!

;3


	24. Worse Than Miroku?

HTF

Chapter 24

~Worse Than Miroku?~

We're almost to chapter 25! And nearly 60 reviews!

X33

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Inu Yasha! (no matter how much I want to…)

~~Inuyasha~~

"I want to change that."

She jerks her hand away from me, hurt and confusion clearly written on her face, but I grasp it again.

"No! Not like that! I vowed to protect you with my life, but I also want to be near you constantly. I never want you out of my sight!" I shake my head rapidly at the thought of not seeing her, even for a second. I pull her hand close to my chest. "I'll follow you where ever you go, and I hope you'll do the same for me when I must lead the others."

_Kagome… Please hear the truth in my words, no matter how few there ever are. _

She reaches up with her free hand to cup the side of my face, her fingers barely touching my skin as she strokes my skin.

"Of course I will." My heart skips a beat at the shear honesty flowing from her words, the purity in her eyes.

As our faces lean in closer, I close my eyes to savor the gentle kiss. I have to lean forward at an angle, kissing her from behind, but the kiss is worth it.

It's not hot. It's not passionate. It's not full of my usual cravings, but it fits so damn well with what Kagome calls "atmosphere."

She turns her head to look at the beautiful display in the sky, a content sigh departing her smiling lips. I grin to myself as she snuggles even closer to me, and I don't think it's from the night air.

Still gazing at the amazing star performance above our heads, just out of our grasps, Kagome says, "You still haven't told me how you knew this would happen…"

I smile and kiss her hair, "The stars told me."

"Mm-hmm?" Drowsiness drowns her words to barely coherent moans.

"The stars have been aligning the same way they did… Oh, I'd say nearly six hundred years ago, when I was a pup. The stars are acting the way now just as they were then, on the last night my mother and I watched the sky shower white lights everywhere."

"Mmmm…" Kagome's breathing is steadying, her heart beat strong, but I can tell she's drifting into a peaceful dream. "Thanks for sharing this with me, Inuyasha."

I give her a quick squeeze with my arms still wrapped around her slim waist; then lean my head back against the God Tree. I stare at the now empty sky. The only interruption is the giant half-moon in the sky. I count the dimples on the moon, succumbing to the same state as Kagome.

Before my eye lids become too heavy, I bend over to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Kagome Higurashi. I always will."

Somehow in her unconscious state, her hand had found mine. I mentally smile at myself, stroking the fragile hand in my palm.

_I hope my words have reached her dreams…. I hope her dreams are a nice chance for her to escape the craziness in her real-world life. All of her hurt, hurt caused by __**him**_.

I can't hold back my growl at the thought of him, but for Kagome's sake, I hum and vent my frustration. The vibrations from my chest send the sleeping Kagome into a stirring state.

I bend my knees, my legs acting as barriers to make sure the girl doesn't fall out of the tree.

_That would be pretty bad…_

She turns to her side on me, curling herself slightly. I let her place my hand on my chest; her fingers tighten around the base of my hand. She buries her face in the multiple folds of my gi. I inhale her scent; memories of times with my Kagome flood my mind – reminding me once again how I'd do anything for the girl lying on my chest.

_Tomorrow… _

Plans begin to form in the back of my mind, sleep drifting over my eyes.

_Tomorrow, the fun begins…_

I smile mischievously at the plans forming inside my twisted skull.

_Yes… _

I barely think as I picture Naraku's reactions to all the stuff my mind's coming up with, even though I could never follow through with half of them. They're down… _that_ road, as in, _way past _Miroku, but they would surely kick him out.

_What fun…_

A/n: I just want to say I'm sorry this is so short, but if I didn't – then things were going to get really weird…

Really weird….

*shudder*

So I'll update as soon as I can, but I have extra credit to look up – so I can't promise a whole lot (luckily I'm off school on Monday! XDD)

Thank you **PokePowerGirl100** for worrying about me! I am once again reminded that there are HUMANS on the other side of the computer screen!


	25. Our Little Game Begins…

HTF

Chapter 25

~Our Little Game Begins…~

Disclaimer: I'd happily kill off Naraku now, 'cause I hate his guts as well, but then that'd kind of cut my story short at the moment…

Oh yeah!

Inuyasha is his own person…

Somewhat… ;3

~Sota~

The phone rings downstairs.

_Gramps'll get it, he always does._

I focus at the task at hand: how should I dress as Hitome's date?

_Hrmmm… well, when all else fails – go casual!_

"… Hey Sota, I just wanted to call to say I can't make it. *cough, cough* I caught that thing going around. Mom told me I'm not even allowed out of my room! I'm so sorry, Sota. Will you call me later?... Bye…."

_Wait a second…!_

I rush down the stairs fully-clothed. I stare at the phone, several messages waiting to be heard.

_Where's Gramps?...! Hang on… I haven't seen him for a while now…._

I narrow my eyes. I walk into the kitchen.

I sigh.

_With my date canceled, I'll have time to figure this out._

"Hey Mom," I ask the woman busily making a large breakfast for what seems like a family of eight instead of four. "Where's Gramps?"

"Hm? Oh! He went to that every-five-years shrine gala. You know, the one where a lot of other small family shrine priests get together and try to improve each other's techniques? Yeah, he left for that two weeks ago; won't come back until next Thursday."

_Oh yeah… Now I remember…_

I thank her, turning to sit at the table, when I saw _him_.

If I thought he looked creepy before, that's nothing compared to now.

Gumo's hair is in tangles, his eyes are red with purple baggage beneath them, his hands shake uncontrollably. His house robe is loose enough to reveal wrinkled white tank-top and pin-striped boxers – something I don't really need to see.

Red faced, I say, "Hey… Gumo…?"

He glances at me, he moans out. "Mooorrrninngg Sooottaa…"

Gumo sighs and bangs his head against the table. I step away from him.

"What's wrong with him?" I whisper to Mom.

She shrugs.

"Don't know. He just walked out of the bathroom this morning and – there you go- he's like that. _ I_ think it's because I haven't seen him eat since three days ago. A little breakfast outta make him feel better." She flashes me one of her old kind-hearted smiles, I can't help but smile in return.

~~Kagome~~

"Hmm…" I smile as the arms around me tighten. Opening my eyes to a blinding morning sun, I bury my head in Inuyasha's chest. His fingers trail up my back to play with the ends of my hair.

"Morning," his sleepy voice reaches my ears.

"Hey…" The little triangles on his head twitch. I mentally contemplate on wether or not I should scratch them or not…

I shrug.

_What the hay!_

Before I can touch them, Inuyasha pulls me closer.

"Get ready; we've got big things to do today!"

I look up at his golden gaze, a smirk on his face. He cradles the back of my head and moves so that his mouth is right next to my ear. His whispers tickle my ear as his words excite me.

When he pulls away, I've got a goofy grin on my face.

"Let's do it!"

***Time lapse***

"Here, Mom." I hand her the can of curry powder, the family's traditional spice. It's practically our salt 'n pepper. With my hand still outstretched towards her, I flip the omelet and stir the next batch.

"Thanks Kagome." She takes the can and starts to sprinkle the red powder on the cooked ham. As she turns to take the biscuits out of the oven, I open up the can and practically dump the can into Naraku's plate.

_If Naraku's taste buds are anything like Inuyasha's when he first had Mama's cooking, then this'll send him up a wall!_

I flip the piece of ham over to hide the extra condiment and return to the stove top just as Mama turns around.

"Thank you so much Kagome for helping me with breakfast, I felt like I was drowning in batter and bacon!" She gives me a worried look. "Oh no! We forgot the bacon!"

I wave a piece under her nose.

"All taken care of, Mom!" I take a bit and let the strip hang off my lip, my snack for later. I nibble on it little by little, savoring the taste almost unimaginable in the feudal era.

Just as I lick the crumbs off my bottom lip, Inuyasha returns from the bathroom. He walks up behind me; his hands slip around my waist, his silver head resting against my shoulder.

I scoot over to the other side of the stove where the bacon is, Inuyasha follows my every step.

_I'm not complaining though…_

The bacon sizzles; the aroma is making me all the hungrier.

_How is Inuyasha **not **going after the food yet? I doubt he'll last for long._

At that moment, the grease from the bacon pops and some lands on my exposed arm.

"Yipe!" I jump. I drop the fork and spatula on the table. By the time I walk over to the sink, Inuyasha is already rubbing my arm with a cool, wet rag,

I sigh at cool sensation, "Thanks."

"Anytime… Damn! That stuff smells good." He looks me in the eye. "I think I want a taste."

I reach to grab him a bacon strip, but he twists me around by the hips. He starts by kissing me; he moves on to nibble on my bottom lip, moaning into me.

I control the urge to laugh and push him away.

"Later, boy. You'll get some soon enough." I give him a quick peck on the lips, lips he was licking afterwards with a gleam in his eye. I return to the greasy pan. I reach over to turn the burner down, but Inuyasha stops me.

"Why don't you wear something to protect yourself?"

"I don't have anything to protect my arms, besides, I'd just roll the sleeves up anyway-"

"Let me do it then." He makes a grab for the fork now in my hand, but I jerk it away from his reach. The half-demon gazes at me questioningly.

"I've got it, just make sure _everything's ready._" I wink.

"Everything is." We both jump and turn to face my mother. She looks at us with a smile. "Come on! Let's get this food on the table! I'm starving!"

I quickly flip the remaining omelet onto a plate. Inuyasha balances four plates on one arm and the bacon plate with his other hand; placing all the dishes on the dinning table. I grab the biscuit bowl and sit at my seat. Inuyasha plops right next to me.

I satisfy my craving that has been nagging at me all morning – I scratch Inuyasha's ears. In a flash, I'm back to snatching my servings before any one else could steal all the good food.

Inuyasha glares at me for a second, but the steaming food draws his attention away from me. For now.

Sota says meal prayers and we dig in. I glance at Naraku through slanted eyes.

_Good… He's eating the ham. _

He looks lovingly at Mom.

"This is delicious, Darling. The flavor is so…" His perfect face falls.

"Is what?" Mom keeps eating, not looking at the scenario happening inches away from her.

"Is uh… Very uh…" His face pales while his eyes grow to the size of the biscuits. "I gotta go!"

He jumps up so fast, he knocks over his chair. He doesn't stop to pick it up like the gentlemen he portrays, however, and we all hear him make a mad dash for the bathroom.

Inuyasha and I grin secretly at each other and resume eating.

~~Inuyasha~~

_Right about now, Naraku should be experiencing some well deserved pain. I'm glad Kagome gave me a quick lesson on how to inject stuff into the water pipes. If I did it myself, I would've plugged up the entire Higurashi water system for weeks, but Kagome told me how to clog it up for a few minutes. _

I cringe as the curry hits my taste buds.

_Damn, I've been eating like this for over a year now and I **still **can't get used to it! _

I drink the milk in front of me to take the edge off the heat.

Naraku appears before us suddenly, looking wild and crazy. I look up at him just as he punches me square in the jaw, causing me to fall out of my chair.

A/n: O.o Gosh! What's gonna happen next?

Okay peoples, quiz time!

One of you guys have answered this correctly already (you know who you are) and so I want you guys to tell me what you think is going on with Mama Hirgurashi.

By the way, **so happy I made it to chapter 25 and I have 60 reviews! **

;33

One more day of freedom, and then it's back to school. I'll see if I can squeeze in another chapter before then…

*wink-wink*


	26. No Pain, No Game

HTF

Chapter 26

~No Pain, No Game~

Disclaimer: "I made Inuyasha!" -.-* _An obvious lie…_

~~Inuyasha~~

Naraku doesn't hit me hard, like the hell he usually gives me in the past, but I fall backwards and out of my chair. I manage to _not _hit my head against some of Gumo's spare brown boxes lying about while still making my reaction appear as real as possible.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome immediately throws herself on floor by my side and helps support me into a sitting position. I rub the side of my face, acting like his little sissy punch actually hurt me. I cast a dirty look at Naraku; he readily returns it.

_That's it, keep it coming…_

"Gumo!" Ms. Higurashi screams – everyone under her roof jumps as I – once again – hopelessly try to shield my ears from her shrieks.

_God! That woman has a set of lungs! At least she isn't yelling at me this time… If only we could make her yell at Naraku, he'd sure be running for the hills then!_

He looks at me with anger BLAZING in his red eyes. Yes, _red _eyes.

_heh! Poor guy's lost his composure. If we weren't enemies I might've felt sorry…. Nah, I still wouldn't._

I snicker at the hand gesture he throws at me.

"_He_ did something to clog up the sinks! I just know it! And that _wench!" _

With speed only he can posses, he reaches over me to grab Kagome's hair on the back of her head and yanks her off the ground.

Before she could finish her shocked outcry, I send Naraku flying over the table and into the far wall. Standing, I never take my eyes off his disgusting form, but in the corners of my eyes I see Kagome on her hands and knees shaking her head.

_Good, I'm glad you're okay, Kagome. We sooo did not plan for that to-_

Ms. Higurashi stands over him just as he gets to his knees. All I can see is the back of her head, but I can tell Naraku's seeing a look on her face that would make Hell look like a relaxing place to go.

"That's enough! If you've got a problem with the house or the sinks or something, that's one thing, but when go attacking my family, you're gonna have to answer to _me!_" At this last statement, she jerks her thumb into her chest.

He looks with wild eyes at Kagome and me, I instinctively shield Kagome from him with my tall being. His eyes then dart towards Sota, who had retreated to the far side of the room ever since I was knocked into the floor. Eventually, his gaze reluctantly returns to Kagome's mom. Finally, he stands, beads of sweat drip down his forhead.

"I just-" He waves his hands in the air in one last attempt, but none of us budge. "Argh!" Without even bothering to put on his jacket, he storms outside without another word, slamming the door shut behind him.

At first, we remain where we are in silence. I shift my body to face Kagome, to check on her, but I see her part her pink lips instead as her chocolate brown eyes widen in fear.

~~Sota~~

I'm right behind Kagome as we both rush around the table to our mother's side. She had just collapsed, no one pushed her, she didn't trip – she just dropped like a stone.

"Mama!" Kagome yells, catching Mom. She glances over her shoulder wildly. "Inuyasha, please help me!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the half-demon carries our mother bridal-style.

"Oh kids." I hear her say breathlessly, eyes fluttering open. "Don't worry about me. Inuyasha, I can walk now, thank you."

He looks unsure at Kagome, but with a nod of her head, he eases Mom into a standing position. She holds her head with one hand as she tries to regain her balance.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

Mom looks at me, a smile curling her thin lips.

"Nothing, Sota." She confesses. "Realization hit me is all."

~~Ms. Higurashi~~

_I'm touched the kids are worried about me, but I don't want them to feel so. _

I switch my gaze from my son to my daughter. She places her hand on my shoulder and I pray she can't feel me shaking.

"I'm gonna go lay down now, okay? You kids finish the breakfast Kagome and I have worked so hard on." I walk out of the room and put my foot on the first step when I felt that same hand on my shoulder.

"Mama," I whip around to face the voice that felt so breakable.

_Kagome… _

She looks at me with tears rimming her eye, eyes pleading for an answer.

"Mom. If something is wrongs, tell me." She shakes her head. When our eyes meet again, her expression is of pure determination. " I'm not asking anymore, I _want_ to know the truth." Her hand tightens into a grip on my shoulder.

Behind her, Sota and Inuyasha wait to see the outcome of our exchange. Sota looks worried while Inuyasha appears to be his usual annoyed self.

I shrug her hand off me and back up to the second step.

"You know, I bet Gramp's is lonely at the convention. Why don't you pay him a visit?" I hope this attempt of evasion will work and have the kids leaving me in the solitude I need right now.

Sota pounces on the opportunity.

"Come on!" Sota tugs on Kagome's white sleeve. "Let's go! I haven't seen him for weeks!"

"Weeks?" Kagome takes a step back. Sota rocks on his heels.

"Well, okay, maybe not _weeks…._ But I really want to go!"

I can see Kagome's small smile from here, as well as the furrow between her eyebrows. She glances from Sota to Inuyasha, almost asking for permission.

The half-demon shrugs. "Feh."

He turns to walk out the kitchen door without another word spoken, expecting the others to follow naturally. Sota trails him, nearly stepping on his bare heals while trying to tell him where the hotel is.

Kagome casts one last worried glance my way before running to catch up with the boys.

_Don't worry, Kagome. I'll be fine… in a while…._

My fingers begin to shake from the uneasiness boiling inside me.

_Something to do, I have to find something to do!_

I start by cleaning up the mess Gumo and Inuyasha's little brawl made. It was a small task, just some plates on the floor to accompany the scraps and crumbs of a forgotten breakfast. In my haste to find something quickly, the job was done much to early.

My eyes dart around the already tidy room.

_What now?_

I decide to wash the dishes from the breakfast in the kitchen; it is very unlikely the 'family' will come back to eat breakfast again. I gather all of the half-eaten plates into the kitchen and begin my tedious, though a very much needed diversion, task.

I scrub the bacon grease off of the first plate.

_I thought he was a good guy…_

My eyebrows knit together as I apply more force.

_I thought the kids liked him…_

I use all my strength to scrub the plate the back of my mind was telling me was already very clean; the plate cracks a little, but in the heat of my thinking process, I dismiss the idea hurriedly.

_I thought he was a GOOD GUY!_

The plate falls from my hands in pieces into the empty sink. I slump my shoulders in defeat – defeat from breaking a plate and from the fact I can't seem to get away.

_Why do I feel like I'm tied to him? And that I can't get away?_

Gingerly, I remove the shards of broken glass from going down the drain and toss them into trash with a flick of my hand.

I laugh out loud at my last thoughts.

"Just like a drug addict…" I whisper to no one in peticular. I look up to stare at the far wall in the tiny kitchen. "The kids would be so proud."

A/n: So Sorry for not posting last night, but I was just finally being able type! I was in some sort of a writer's block and remember that little pocket-book I carry around school with me? The one where I would jot down any plot ideas to help me on your guy's Friday nights?

Yeah, my 2-year-old brother scribbled in the last couple of pages that were left in the used book, so I had to throw it out. (I didn't jump on him for doing it, because I know as an older sister & as an artist I have inspired him to draw, I soooo know it's not his fault – he lacks the knowledge of knowing what he did was wrong… sadly…)

Anyway, so I've been carrying a piece of paper that said "they do this-" and I listed what I would have the characters do if that happened, the whole cause-effect shebang! (you didn't think I'd actually give anything away, did you? X33)

THAT helped me get out of my week-long writer's block!

Things should be running a little bit more smoothly, but I still have homework (have to memorize & recite Romeo and Juliet quotes…*cringes*) so I can't guarantee another chapter.

;3

Till next time!


	27. A Visit for Gramps

HTF

Chapter 27

~A Visit for Gramps~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

~~Kagome~~

Using my chopsticks to twirl the lo-mein on the nice restaurant's table in front of me, I glimpse at everyone around me. Opposite of me is Gramps, jabbering away about how much he's teaching the youngsters at the convention. Next to him in the booth, Sota is busying himself with the chicken dumplings he ordered while secretly admiring Gramps. Inuyasha, to my left (he had declared that he wouldn't let me sit on the outside, probably because he was afraid some stranger would try to kidnap me in the traditional restaurant Gramps had picked out) is wolfing down anything that's close to being edible.

While my eyes linger on his determined face, I remember what happened earlier today.

**FLASHBACK**

My eyes dart about the room before absorbing the fact that everyone around me is either a priest or a priestess.

My spiritual powers tell me something different.

_Well, _my eyes narrow. _**Nearly**__ everyone._

Behind me, Inuyasha moans as he sways slightly.

_Geez! If it's too much for him to handle, then I don't mind Sota and I being alone here for a while. _

Even from a block away from the hotel, Inuyasha has been complaining about being nauseous.

_Must be from all the priests trying out their different weapons of choice; from youki-depleting incense to youki scrolls to the poisonous dumplings I saw earlier. _

"…As big as my well-house! I bet you that he can…"

I tug on Sota's shoulder to steer him in the right direction.

"He's over there." I point in the general direction I heard his voice from and let Sota take it from there. Inuyasha's hand slips around my waist to rest at my hip. I force the blush down and look at him.

_He looks verrrryyy ticked…. He must be ill. _

I snake my hands around his middle and hug him, resting my head on his shoulder and letting him know that I care, but let go before he can try anything, I slip away with a mischievous smile playing on my lips.

Inuyasha mirrors my action and acts as if he's about to pounce, when a figure stands between us, blocking us from seeing the other. I peer around the priest dressed in blue and white clothing, just barely being able to see the top of Inuyasha's ball cap, and almost fall from leaning over so much.

_Gosh! He's so tall and…bulky…_

"You are… one of _them?_" I hear the priest ask Inuyasha.

Offended by his choice of words, Inuyasha folds his arms across his chest and huffs, "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

The middle-aged priest takes a step forward, regardless of Inuyasha's reaction.

**End of Flashback**

Inuyasha waves his free hand, though it's covered in duck sauce, in my face.

"Kaaaggoooommeee….?" I hear him say, his golden eyes studying my face.

"Hrm?" I reply, still in my memories. "Oh! Um, nevermind!"

I shift in my seat to face my lunch, my barely touched lunch that Inuysha is ogling his golden eyes at.

I sigh.

"Go ahead…" I smile at myself as he scoots the glass plate to him. He lifts the fork at an awkward angle, pausing only to lick the remaining duck sauce off his lips and chin, and inhales the noodles. I mutter to myself, "Wasn't like I was gonna eat it anyway…"

In the corner of my eye, the little triangles twitch.

_Darn! He caught me…_

"Why not?" He says accusingly.

I send him dagger glares.

His eyes widen as his black eyebrows shot up.

"Kagome, no. Please, no! Let me finish eat-" I shove him out of the booth with both hands. He tumbles out and looks up at me, though trying to brace himself for what's coming next won't help him any.

"Sit boy!"

The enchanted beads glow pure white a fraction before Inuyasha got the chance to wipe his lunch of his face… with the help from the floor.

I must say, it broke my heart to see that the food had not wiped off his face, but got mixed in his hair instead. I pout at him.

_That's gonna take a lot of work to wash out if he doesn't get it out before it dries._

~~Inuyasha~~

I narrow my eyes at the priestess in training.

_Why the hell is she pouting!_

I'm given no sort of warning as she picks me up and practically drags me to a smaller section of the food place.

We pass doors on either side of us. When we pass a sign showing a small family, she knocks on the door with one hand still tightly gripping the material above my shoulder. I give her a look saying _what the hell are you doing? _ But she just shakes her head.

Kagome pushes the door open to reveal a very white, very open bathroom. I could see in the corner two waste pots, each a different size. The hand tugs at my shoulder and once again I am being dragged around. Kagome releases me when we reach the sink.

She hops up to sit on the counter, reaching over to the far side of the sink to grab some brown paper-looking stuff. As she does so, her shirt pulls up enough to flash her skin to the world… or to me.

I smile. While she's busy grabbing more and more of the paper stuff for some unknown reason, I graze a claw over her waist.

"Yip!" She exclaims, bolting straight up. I smirk at her, which she readily returns. Kagome warns, "You know… the floor is harder in here than it is out there…"

I gulp. She smiles triumphantly at me, turning to wet the papers. When wet enough, she comes at me.

I jump back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting the food out of your hair! What else?"

I run my fingers through my hair, or try to, the clumps or knots getting in my way.

"Feh. Don't bother."

She hops off the counter and runs over, leaning against me as she reaches up with all her might to soak my head.

"Too late, I already am."

Sure enough, she attacks me with the damp paper and combs my hair through her fingernails. Her chocolate brown eyes concentrate as she gets the food clumps out of my hair.

_Well this is freakin' great!_ I think embarrassingly to myself. I avert my attention elsewhere, anywhere but at Kagome.

Trying to distract myself, I say, "What were you 'nevermind-ing' about?"

Her hands pause, "You know…"

_Feh. I guess I should've…_

**Flashback**

The man blocking Kagome from me, which I already consider as a death-wish, advances my way. I take a half-step back, my hand resting on Tessaiga in case this guy decided to pick a fight with the wrong half-demon.

_Maybe it wasn't such a great idea for a **demon**, nevermind that I'm only half, to come to an** anti-youki** council._

"Your…_night_... is coming soon, is it not?"

I stiffen and blink at the man.

_How the hell does he know that!_

I watch as he pulls something from the depths of his robe. Unafraid, he reaches out and grasps my hand, slipping something hard and small inside before letting my hand drop. He glances back at Kagome before meeting my steel gaze.

"It doesn't take an amateur to see your role in that girl's life. As her protector, you need to do everything in your power, demonic as well as human, to guard her life. That-" He points to the hand I have yet to peer into, yet I could feel the burning sensation only a purification tool could bring to me. "Will give you the strength when all else fails, when even your sword can't help you anymore."

His grey eyes dart to the left and right. I twitch my ears under the damn hat Kagome forces me to wear in her time, but don't hear anything out of the ordinary. He gives me one last glimpse and dives into the massive flood of holy people.

I stare at the spot he had squeezed himself into, following the top of his head until he walks out the front doors of this weird structure. I feel Kagome press into my side, her arm lying on my chest, hand resting above my heart.

"What was that all about?" She asks me innocently.

I shake my head at her, starting at the crystal-thing he had given me. My skin is still burning, so before Kagome can see it and fret about it, I tuck my hand and the purifying object into my sleeve.

"I wish I knew."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After Kagome had successfully groomed my head free of any snacks for later, we head back to the table without further incident.

Gramps looks at me through narrow slits.

"You two have been gone awhile. Kagome, did anything happen? Where did you go?"

Sota snickers at us as we sit down.

_What the hell is he **thinking**? He should know we wouldn't do anything like… like whatever he's thinking!_

Kagome toys with her chopsticks, answering, "Just to the bathroom, Gramps. Nothing happened, I just helped Inuyasha get cleaned up a little. I really didn't want to be the one later who had to clean the dry, sticky pieces out later…" She groans out this last part.

A/n: Me neither, Kagome! Getting the daily dirt and muck out of my 2-year-old brother's hair is just enough for me, I'll stick with that, thank you. ;3

Thank you, Tuxy1999, for that awesome review you gave me! ;D

Speaking of Reviews…

WE ARE SO CLOSE TO 75 REVIEWS! Will you guys help me get there? Please?

I hope you guys will be able to read this before March!

Till Next Time!


	28. Puppy Pampering

HTF

Chapter 28

~Puppy Pampering~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_What Gramps was telling me when Kagome dragged Inuyasha toward the bathrooms was so funny!_

I laugh to myself while Kagome and Inuyasha look back to check on me. Not everyone randomly laughs when walking down the street. I shake my head at them, smiling while doing so. They leave me alone to continue their fight. Inuyasha practically yells at Sis, attracting attention from passer-bys. Embarrassed by the sudden spot-light moment, Kagome shouts back.

Inuyasha grabs Kagome by her good wrist and, though against her will, makes her crash onto his chest. Both look to gaze at each others eyes….

And I turn to inspect my suddenly-very-interesting surroundings.

_Another **moment…** Best to ignore or else be scarred._

As Inuyasha's whispers float to my hear, I focus on the cracked concrete, the brick building, the edge of the playground, the gray bars on the jungle-gym-

I blink.

_Hitome….!_

With out looking at them, I bolt southward. I yell over my shoulder, "I'm going to Hitome's! Tell Mom I'll be back before supper!"

I dash around the corner, all other thoughts leaving as her little blue house peeks around the winding street.

_Hitome… _ I think warmly.

~~Kagome~~

I lean against Inuyasha's arms encircling me just in time to see Sota's disappearing figure round a corner. I groan, but Inuyasha is quick enough to remove the space between us.

I look into his eyes, trapped, and barely hear him whisper, "Where were we?"

He cocks a black eyebrow. The higher it goes, the wider my smile becomes. Finally, I can no longer keep his gaze as he pulls me tightly against him. I press my head into his neck, breathing in his husky scent. I let my breath out all at once, wanting to inhale his smell again.

As my warm breath spills across his naked skin, I feel him shiver despite the warm summer air. His hands slide down my back and pause at my hips. They sweep back up my waist, his touch caressing my skin even through the clothes. I shudder against him. He rubs the side of his head against me like a puppy, which I gladly return the gesture; he tilts his head back to stare me in the eye, his gaze flickering to my lips.

I let my eyelids fall in anticipation for what's next. The Robe of the Fire Rat rustles as he leans down to greet my lips with his. Inuyasha halts, his lips probably millimeters away from mine, his atmosphere mixing in with mine. A clawed finger brushes my black hair behind my ear.

Something nudges my leg.

_Inuyasha?_

I close the distance between us and graze his lips. His chest expands against me as he sharply inhales through his nose, the action pushes me away.

I growl and wrap my arms around his neck, lifting to my tiptoes.

I feel something swat my leg. Again. And again.

I move past his lips to jaw and into his hairline.

"Inuyasha?" I whine, trying to reach the ears on the top of his tall being. "Why are you hitting my leg?"

His lips don't stop; leaving butterfly kisses all the way down to my pulse point.

"I'm not," I hear him mutter into my neck.

My eyes open slowly, his words barely registering in my mind.

When _that something_ scratches my leg, I yelp and jump back.

The first thing I check is my leg. My eyes follow the thing blood line sloooowly trickling down my leg.

_Good, just a tiny flesh-wound. Nothing to worry about._

I see something black come bounding my way in the corner of my eye.

In a flash, Inuyasha is shielding me while growling at the oncoming bullet, ready to whip out Tessaiga.

I peer over Inuyasha's shoulder to get a closer look.

_Wait a second…!_

"Inuyasha, wait!" I duck under his arm and greet the puppy running with joy. "Come here, boy! Come here!"

I stop on the edge of the sidewalk and crouch down to his level. I offer my hand, to show him I meant him no harm, and he licks it right away with his rough, pink tongue.

I laugh. Inuyasha starts walking towards us. The black lab eyes him warily for a moment, but he quickly forgets about him and starts attacking me again; I laugh even more.

"Stop," I try to get out. "Okay, boy. Stop it! Sit boy!"

Even from a few feet away, I can still feel the vibrations when the half-demon face-planted the concrete. I spin around; the puppy mimics me and follows me to the now-cursing-and-very-angry Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"Oh yeah," I hear him moan into the concrete. "Like _that's_ gonna make me feel any damn better."

I shrug my shoulders, carelessly tossing my hair over them.

"When it's the truth, it's all I got." The puppy licks the fingers on my right hand. I wiggle my fingers and observe the puppy, his pure happiness.

His tongue roughly licks my hand, right over the wound. I hiss and withdraw my hand quickly.

"Kagome!"

I jerk my head up at the sound of my name. From down the street, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi are running with red faces at us. I stand, Inuyasha craddeling my hand.

My friends slow down to a jog, and stop all together doubled-over, panting.

""That's…" Eri tries to tell me between breathes. "That's my new – inhale - dog! He – inhale – slipped out of his collar and-"

She focuses on my leg so hard I swear I can almost feel the heat from her gaze.

"Eri, it's nothing but I scratch, don't worry about it-"

"'But' nothing, Kagome! I'm supposed to stop his puppy habits." She shakes her head.

"Yeah. And all mothers are supposed to stop breast-feeding after a year, too."

The four of us laugh, thinking about the latest news report of a mom causing a twenty car pile-up on the freeway because she was too _occupied_ feeding her five-year-old. We stop when we notice the uncomfortable-looking hanyo standing to the side. I turn back to say my goodbye, but both Ayami and Yuka loop my arms and drag me backwards.

_Not again! It's just like the cultural festival!_

"Yuka! Ayami! This isn't necessary-"

"Oh yes it is." Eri walks behind the group so that I could see her in my wake. I glance to my left and right, but the half-demon is nowhere to be seen. "Not only did my dog hurt you, but we didn't see you in the hospital, you know, mid-term exams and all-"

I let my head droop and groan.

_More tests to make up-_

"-But that's still no excuse not to see our friend when she doesn't have some horribly conatgious disease," She continues.

_Gramps? Would it kill you not to make it seem as if I was on the brink of death **every** week? _

I contemplate on my own question before deciding that it probably would. The only excitement he gets is telling the occassional tourist about our shrine and ordering religious junk from the shopping channel. His weekly phone call to my school is probably the cherry on top to him.

"Here," I hear Inuyasha say to the two girls in front/beind me. "Let me carry her. It's a tad ways to the shrine… if that was where you were planning on taking her."

Eri steps up to him.

"Of coarse! Why didn't I think of this before?" She turns to my captores with excitement burning in her eyes. "Girls? Why don't we give Kagome the spa day she diserves?"

_Spa day?_

…_.._

_I like the sound of that!_

There's a brief momen of happy screams before I found myself thrown over Inuyasha's shoulder like a sack of rice.

"Really?" I ask the back of his head. His stepping is jerky with heavy steps, causing me to bouce on his shoulder; he presses his one hand harder into the small of my back, keeping me in one place. "You're going to help kidnap me too?"

"You know it!"

I roll my eyes and wait for my kidnapping to end and my spa day to begin.

A/n: I'm sorry I could not post this yesterday, but where I live I was having really bad storms (this close to being a tornado) and we kept losing power last night. As we speak, I'm running my laptop's battery close to dead.

'D

I hope that's a good enough of an excuse!

And I have a lot of homework and such so…..


	29. Deal

HTF

Chapter 29

~The Deal~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

~~Inuyasha~~

Even from downstairs, thanks to my enhanced hearing, I can hear every one of Kagome's giggling fits upstairs.

I shake my head and sit down in the living room to play with Byou.

"Mraw!" I grab his paws and somewhat make him dance, just to see him stretch. I hear his rumble of disapproval in his chest, but, meh, I'm trying to _not_ hear what's going on upstairs, so I don't really care about that at the moment. Still, I ease him back down.

He bolts away before I can grab him by the scruff of his neck and dashes upstairs towards the girls.

Another bunch of laughter erupts from the few inches between me and seeing just what the heck they were doing.

_I want to head up there, but that Yuka girl told me to stay down here. As if I'd peek. _

I snicker, letting my eyes drift close.

_I don't want anything to so with their girly crap!_

"Inuyasha!"

_Damn! Don't tell me Kagome can read minds now! _

My eyes snap open the same time I jump up.

_Shit! If Kagome's gonna sit me, I might as well save me the fall and stay on the ground._

I whip around, but instead of meeting Kagome's glare head on, I end up glaring at a nervous-looking friend of Kagome's.

"Uh… " _Now Kagome is gonna accuse me of freakin' her friend out! Say something! _ "What do you want?"

She blinks at me.

God, what's her name? It's like Koga's girl's… Ayieme? Ayeme? Ayume? Yeah! That's right!

"Ayume?..." I ask her, trying to get this timid creature before me to speak once more.

She shakes her head, her black hair bouncing back and forth to hide her shy smile from me. She looks at me in the eye finally and says, "Nothing, but um, if you want to come into the kitchen with me, you're welcome to. I'll be making the next scrub for Kagome's Spa-Day." She turns away to leave me with my thoughts.

_Scrub? Why the hell are they scrubbing her down? Did they find something I didn't notice?_

With her hand reaching for the door handle, about to go into the kitchen, I gently (remembering how freaked out I probably made her earlier) place my hand on her shoulder. S he jumps; Ayume watches me from the corners of her muddy brown eyes, not at all like Kagome's luscious chocolate succulent-

I shake my head and ask, "Scrub? Why do you need that for?"

"For her feet. Why? Never head of the pumpkin-scrub foot treatment?"

_Treatment?_

Ayume had walked away from me and is now fumbling around in the cupboards, her back being my only view of her. I quickly look away.

"Is Kagome okay? Are you sure she's not sick?"

"Oh yeah! I'm positive she's physically healthy, you know, besides her hand." She straightens with cans in the big bowl she's carrying; the girl drops everything on the table. A few cans try to roll away, but I stop them. "How'd that happen anyway?"

I knit my eyebrows.

"Huh?"

Ayume huffs a little and explains, "Kagome's hand. How did it get so bad?"

_Oh…_

I scratch the back of my head that was just underneath the hat (Kagome wouldn't let me take it off once we got home, much to my disappointment) and lower my gaze to the floor.

"Well…. You see, she got mad-"

"So you guys fought! So, where's yours!"

I stop scratching my head but keep my arm there.

_Where's my what? Damn, this girl's so confusing!_

Taking my silence as my answer, she once again further explains for me. "Where's your injury? I mean, she punched you, right? A hook to the jaw? Stomach?"

She sighs as she opens the cans – a foreign scent immediately invades my nose, but it wasn't a bad one. No, it actually smells pretty nice. I watch as she pours the orange contents into the bowl she had somehow filled with coarse sugar.

"-I mean," I snap my eyes back at her; apparently, she wasn't done talking. "You guys must've had one brutal fight for Kagome to get _that_ hurt! What was it over anyway?"

"Look," I tell her, tossing my hand her way to emphasis my point… whatever it is, but I'm getting there! "We didn't fight! We just-hmph!"

While I was trying to give the annoying girl with so many questions an answer, she stuffs a spoon covered with whatever is in the cooking bowl into my mouth. My first instinct is to spit it all out, but just as I move my mouth to do so, the sugary food grinds against my taste buds. I close my eyes and moan, slowly chewing the food to savor each wave of flavor and texture that crashed over my tongue.

"You like it, huh?" I hear a voice say somewhere distantly. I nod my head. "You know what Inuysha? The _carnival _is coming! Kagome used to absolutely LOVE going to them."

Still mezmerized by the "pumpkin" stuff in my mouth, I listen intently to Ayume's every word. I feel a force jerk the spoon out of my mouth, nicking my teeth. I growl at the hand that took my food away.

_Wait a second! _

I look up to the very confused teen, but she brushes my brutality away with a wave of a finger. From high above us, I hear Kagome and her two friends laughing like bakas up in her room.

"Inuyasha," Ayume brings my attention back to her. I look at her quizzically; in her left hand I notice she's holding two pieces of paper that are somewhat like Miroku's sutras. They lay in her open palm thin, long, and for some reason they're a very vibrant green. I catch her eye and silently ask her just what the heck she's doing. "I can't go to the carnival opening ceremony, you know, the ones only for VIP people? Yeah, well, my family decided to go on a last minute family outing vaca _after _I bought the tickets. I can't use them now, but it would help lighten my guilt if you would surprise her by taking her to the town's carnival."

I nod my head and reach for the papers – she jerks her hand back.

"On one condition."

"Oi, what is it?"

She smiles at me as if she's waiting for something terrible to happen. "Make her ride _all _the rides…"

I snatch the green papers out of her hand. "Deal!"

I stare at the pieces of paper, trying to figure out just what a "ride" is.

_I give Kagome "rides" on my back…. I don't think that's the same thing… _

_I'll just have to ask her later._

At that exact moment, a stampede of teen girls race down the stairs out in the hallway and all burst into the kitchen. Ayume jumps back, her hand on her pounding heart. I step aside (furtively and secretly sliding the papers up my sleeve) so as not to get run over by Kagome. At that momet, I realize just what her and her friends are wearing – very short shorts and "tank-tops" as Kagome had once informed from long ago.

Kagome runs towards the table, contently collapsing into a nearby wooden chair. I can smell her from here: her light rose-oil bath mixed in with her shampoo. She leans back to prop her feet on another chair and her black hair falls over the back of the chair and bounces. I soon find myself combing my fingers through her soft, thick mane. Kagome leans back, her warm chocolate eyes beam up at me with an overload of happiness.

"Hey, how're you?"

I shrug and lightly kiss her lips.

"Better now."

Behind us, Ayume scolds, "Oi! You guys scared me to death! Anyway, you guys are just in time to try this stuff!"

The short-haired girl sits next to Kagome with her back to the table, her feet also propped up. I watch in wonder as the remaining two girls scoop handfuls of the pumpkin stuff and rub it on Kagome's and Eri's legs. I stand behind Kagome gawking at them.

Yuka glances up at me. "What's the matter?"

Kagome shifts in her seat to gaze up at me, but I can't rip my eyes away from the perfectly good food going to waste.

"Why the hell are you doing that-garph!"

Again, I'm guessing now as very effective tactic to shut me up, Ayume stuffs another spoonful into my mouth.

"Geez Kagome, it's like he's never seen a spa treatment before." I hear one of the girls tell Kagome. I decide to remain quiet for the remainder of the time. Usually, this is not easily done, but I must say the pumpkin scrub did help. I had pulled another chair behind Kagome's and continued running my fingers through her hair – not caring that her friends were watching us. The girl group chatted non-stop… nearly drove me insane, but I was too lost in Kagome's scent to even care.

Eventually, the girls in the floor gathered supplies to wash the sticky stuff away. I stood and walked to sit on my knees in front of Kagome.

"I'll do that," I tell Yuka, taking the wet washcloth from her hands and began to rinse the scrub away. Trying with all my might not to think about just what I was washing.

_Up to the knee, down the ankle. Up knee, down ankle!_

In the far corners of my eye, I see Kagome's friends backing away to give us some space, though they're kind of failing at being secretive about it. When my hand grazes her skin, it feels unbelievably soft. I change my plan and stroke one side of her leg while cleaning the front.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice squeaks.

With one leg done, I move onto the last one. I quickly finish the job. Gripping the sides of her chair, I haul myself up to Kagome's level, meeting her gaze head on.

"So?" I ask her in a deep, husky voice. "Want to go to a carnival?"

She smiles sweetly at me and, nodding her beautiful little head, wraps her arms around my neck and says, "I would love to go, Inuyasha."

My heart flutters at the answer that made me so happy.

A/n: Sorry for not updating, guys! You know I still love you, right?

I will tell you the truth – I feel the end approaching and I want to prolong that end for as long as humanly possible, but that wouldn't be fair to you guys. That's why I sat down and forced myself to type for an hour and a half.

I'm sorry if this chapter is really bad, and I did not intend for there to be any Ayume X Inuyasha, so no flames for that. K?

BTW: PokePowerGirl100: Did you notice what I called Miroku's "sticky notes of death"? Seriously, he called them that when he ran out and I nearly fell out of my chair laughing.

I have to babysit my 2-year-old brother tomorrow morning, probably until noon, wish me luck!

Here's a quick shout-out: anyone else excited about the Hunger Games Movie coming out NEXT FRIDAY!

;3

Till Next Time

(which is hopefully soon!)


	30. The Carnival

HTF

Chapter 30

~The Carnival~

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (seriously? Do we need to keep typing this up EVERY SINGLE TIME?)

~~Kagome~~

_I don't know **how **Inuyasha got a hold of those VIP bracelets, but I'm so glad he did!_

I glance down for the umpteenth time at the green band around my wrist. Inuyasha had told me back at home that because of these, we'd get to get in early.

_Though, probably not the way he's thinking…._

I gaze up that the giant gate before us. The bars speckled with gold reach up to touch the leaves in the nearby trees that tower over the park. Inside, other green-banded people are running from ride to ride, game to game, food stand to food stand.

_I think we'll be visiting that a lot!_

I whip around to grab the hanyo's hand.

"Come on, Inuyasha! What are we waiting for?" And I take off, zipping between couples of all ages with a big, dumb grin on my face. I dart quickly to my first target – the stuffed pretzel stand! I order four, expecting Inuyasha to eat three of them. Instead, while we we're talking I managed to eat half of them.

"What? Is my appetite finally rubbing off on you?" Inuyasha asks in a kidding manner.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Hey, when I wanna eat, I can eat _a lot! _We'll just see who eats the most tonight…"

"What does the winner get?" Inuyasha tosses his amber gaze my way, his eyes revealing what he _really _wants.

"Hrmm…" _How should this go down… _ "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll think of something." I look around, not really looking for anything, when something wild and exhilarating catches my eye.

"Inuyasha!" I stand up quickly, pulling him with me. I point to the end of the makeshift street. "There's the roller coaster!"

As we run towards the short line (but it's getting longer!), Inuyasha asks, "Roller coaster? Hey, Kagome, what's a ride?"

_Oh!_

We stop in front of the entrance. The sun is going down, and all the colored lights are illuminating the grounds, throwing weird colors on people's faces. The people in front of us move closer to the front of the line as I lower my head for a moment to think.

_Yeah… Inuyasha, you might want to know what you're in for._

I look up at him and say, "Something wicked, wild, and above all – totally fun! Promise me you'll try at least one, won't you Inuyasha?" We edge closer to the front of the line.

I clasp my hands in front of me and give my best puppy-dog look, pouting my lips just a tad to give an extra affect.

Inuyasha looks away to glare at the giant metal skeleton of the ride. "Feh! Just this once! How do you know that thing won't eat us?"

I step back, backing into the person behind me. After I mumble my apologies, I return to Inuyasha, "Because it's not alive."

He looks at me, a yellow lamp over head illuminating him, making his golden gaze even purer. Through his gaze, however, there's still a trace of doubt.

"Inuyasha," I laugh. "I've been on these rides ever since I was old enough to ride them. Look, it's our turn!" I'm literally bouncing up and down with excitement like a ten-year-old, but hey, it's been _forever _since I've been to the carnival. I step inside the car fist and sit in my black leather seat, Inuyasha follows suit. He sits motionless, as still as a stone, as I reach over him to grab the lap belt. After I securely strap us in, one of the carnival employees leans down to tug on the belt.

His hand stops when he hears Inuyasha growl. He backs away, moving to the next car as if nothing happened.

"He's just making sure we won't fall out, Inuyasha."

He looks at me with frightened eyes. "Won't… fall… out?..."

I shake my head slowly, finally realizing just how terrifying this probably is for him, let alone a first-timer. I open my mouth, but that's just when the chest harnesses fell over our heads to firmly secure us. I can feel Inuyasha shaking and his breathing is in short breaths. I wiggle my arm under the restraint to grab his hand. I squeeze it to give reassurance.

If I could, I kiss him until he was so reassured – he'd be his usual cocky self.

"Alright folks, are you having a good time tonight?" The head attendant announces on the intercom. My fellow roller coaster people cheer their approval, all except Inuyasha, remaining silent and staring straight ahead. "Okay! Here we go! One! Two! And THREE!" With that, we start off slowly, but pick up speed as the fist hill approaches. It was one of the highest I've ever seen, so it would be the biggest drop of my life. We slow to a crawl as we ascend the tracks.

I turn my head to watch Inuyasha's reaction.

"Inuyasha?"

He leans forward against gravity, to look at me. I smile, "Inuyasha, I would _never _do anything that would hurt you, you know that right? You trust me?"

Relief floods his eyes as he shakes his head, returning to look at the front of coaster as it started to dip down, down, down, until we were going full speed.

Inuyasha gives my _good _hand the hanyo grip and I know I'll be sore for a few days, but if it makes him feel better, I don't mind.

Finally, I lift our hands into the air and give a scream full of pleasure.

~~Inuyasha~~

I pant heavily as I collapse on the bench outside the fourth roller coaster. I don't need to look up the street to see that we still had five more to go. I groan.

_Yep, I bet that Ayume wench is trying to kill me; that's why she made me make that deal. I knew it was too good to be true. It sounded way too easy…_

"Inuyasha!" I hear Kagome call my name from the exit of the ride. I sigh as I get up, waiting for her to see me. We make eye contact and she's by my side in a heartbeat.

"Inuyasha? You're looking a little… green… Are you sure you're okay? I won't get heartbroken if you don't want to ride with me. You know what? Let's do something else." She turns to walk away, but I catch her hand as the mantra repeats my deal in my skull.

…_Kagome… ride every ride…_

"No! No, that's okay. I don't mind, really, as long as you're having fun."

"Inuyasha, if you're not okay, then I'm _not _having fun. You don't need to press yourself to please me . I'm fine, really. I'm a big girl, you know."

I cock my head at her answer (Big girl? What the hell does she mean by that?) as she tugs me towards the direction away from the "rides."

That's when I discover something I'm really good at – carnival games.

A/n: Hey! Hey!

Sadly, the local amusement park that is literally down the road from where I live is closed for another month, so I couldn't do any "research"… hehe… but I did my best. I actually thought while I was on our scariest coaster what Inuyasha's reaction would be like if he rode one, and even drew a image of this scene many months ago.

Maybe I'll upload it to my Devianart account…

XD

I hope this makes up for last week! If not, well, I plan on typing this evening!


	31. The Ears I'm So Jealous Of

HTF

Chapter 31

~The Ears I'm So Jealous Of~

Just to throw this out there, but I have currently 84 reviews… I would be ecstatic if we could make 90 and who knows what I might do if we reach 100!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

~~Kagome~~

He stands there with his eyes trained at the top of my head, mouth gaping. I laugh as Inuyasha looks between me and the headgear adorning my black hair.

**Flashback**

The silver-haired hanyo slams the rubber sledgehammer with only half his might on the silver disk, sending the iron cylinder up to the bell _for the third time in a row_. He flattens his ears (he had lost his hat on the third roller coaster, but with the carnival he fits right in) at the obnoxiously loud ringing, but turns to flash me his cocky grin.

"Kagome, you let me have the last two, why don't you pick this prize?"

I smile at his rare display of generosity. My gaze drifts over the various teddy bears, the raggedy dolls, the various balls bearing sport-insignias. My heart skips a beat as I point to a certain headband. The attendant glances in the direction I'm pointing at before walking to the far side of the stand. Inuyasha walks to my side.

"Why do you want those?" He whispers in my ear.

"Because I'm so jealous of yours, I want them too!" I kindly thank the attendant and quickly pull the headband over my head. I spin around to face Inuyasha.

"Sooo…" I drag out, smiling as I swing my hips his way. "What do you think?"

**End of Flashback**

Seconds turn to minutes as I wait for Inuyasha to give me his opinion about my new black ears. I had picked this pair out specifically because, like Inuyasha's, it matches my hair color and texture almost perfectly, the inside is a light shade of pink, and the faux fur felt so real when I first touched it. I walk around him to look at my twisted reflection outside the fun house of mirrors, his gaze never leaving me. I bob my head up and down, trying to find a _normal_ piece of glass. I peer into my reflection and gasp.

_You can't even see the headband anymore…. It looks like I've got real ears! Now, to hide my old ones…_

I flip my hair out from behind my ears and let it drape over my shoulders.

_That's more like it!_

"Kagome?"

I freeze.

_Not him…_ I groan in my head.

Slowly and reluctantly, I face Hojo. He's still dressed in his black school uniform, which suprises me since it's a Saturday. I cock my head at him, but remember my manners and say, "Umm, hi Hojo. What are you doing here?"

He takes a step closer.

"Just having fun. Oh, I heard about your stay at the hospital and I must say that I had to take care of my grandmother during that time, or else I would've come see you. Let me make it up to you by buying some cotton candy just for you." He hooks my arm with his and, like the boyfriend he thinks he is, waltzes down the middle of the food isle with me in tow.

_Hojo! That's nice of you to offer, but I want to spend my time with Inuyasha!_

I desperately want to shove that fact into his face, but he doesn't even know about Inuyasha. I look behind me, just to see silver ears being washed away in the tide of carnival-goers.

"-Even though it's really just spun sugar. Ha!" _Whoops, guess he's still talking. _ "Sugar with airs! Anyway, I know usually sugar is not good for you, but it's definitely needed every once in a while. Here we are. What color do you want?"

"Red." I blink, I had said that without another thought.

_Huh? I always get yellow!_

I look up to see Hojo peering around the various colors of spun sugar surrounding a man with hair matching the swirl-y-ness of the cones of cotton candy.

"Hmm…. Well Kagome, they have pink – I'll get that one."

I turn my back to him, scanning the heads to find my sliver – haired hanyo, but he's nowhere to be seen. My eyebrows scrunch up as I fail to guess where he's at.

"Inuyasha?" I call softly. I yell a little louder, "Inuya-"

Something feathery invades my mouth, choking back the rest of my words. I gag and stagger back. Hojo looks down at me with concern.

"Kagome? Are you okay? I though you'd like the cotton candy…" A sad expression melts his usual cheery, beaming face. He walks away from me towards the gates. The candy disappears on my tongue, allowing me to catch up with him and speak.

"Hojo? Thank you for getting me this, but I don't want anyone besides myself feeding me. And besides, I was _with _someone before you stole me away!"

Hope fills his eyes.

_Oh no,_ I mentally groan. _Wrong choice of words. Great going Kagome!_

"Well that's what boyfriends are for! Stealing beautiful maidens away for their own pleasures… er… umm-" He blushes at his own wording, as if he were trying to sound like a pirate. I hold a finger to his sugary, sticky lips. His brown eyes lock with mine, giving me the full attention I deserve.

"Hojo," I begin, just because I have to start somewhere. "I have to tell you that I've fallen in love… with someone else… We never dated anyway. Remember that you are very kind, and generous, and completely selfless – any girl you choose will be lucky to have you."

_If I don't remind him that he **does** have amazingly attracting characteristics, he might think he wasn't good enough for me. _

Hurt flutters across his eyes, but as I continue to describe him, his eyes once again fill to the brim with hope. When I'm done, he clasps both of my hands, the cone separating us.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you've found someone to love and vice versa, but always know that there will always be a spot for you here." He jerks my hand, making me nearly fall into him, and places my hand over his heart. For a moment, I don't know what to do - I just stand there.

_Come on Hojo! Let go!_

"Hey Kagome!" Sota's voice rings out over the sound of the rides and the people, but more importantly, breaks my little exchange with Hojo up.

_THANK-YOU, BROTHER!_

I watch as he runs my way, his cheeks flushed with a goofy grin playing on his lips only a child of his age can posses. I can't help but return it. I crouch down to his level as he skids to a stop before me.

He licks his lips and grabs a handful of the cotton candy that had somehow gotten into my hands.

"Hey, Sota." I laugh as he misses most of his mouth in attempt to shove _all _past his moist lips.

"Hey, Sis…" He flicks his tongue and swipes the rest of the sugar off.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. My eyes travel from the black shoes to the black pants, to the black button-up jacket, and finally reside at Hojo's amusing face.

"I suppose _this _is who you meant when you said I stole you away _from _someone." He too, bends his knees until his head is as close to being level as someone as his stature can acquire. He gives my brother a very serious look, and I am ready to push him over for giving it, when he says, "Sota, I am very sorry for taking your older sister away from you. I should have asked her male companion, the man of the house, permission before doing so."

Sota cocks an eyebrow, flicking his gaze between me and Hojo. I stand up and motion behind Hojo's back for him to play along. Understanding, he smiles at me and returns Hojo's seriousness.

"Yeah! She was just about to help me win a prize for _my _girl, Hitome. She's sick and really wants to see the carnival for herself, but you understand – give the best you can, you know? Well, I turn around after finding the perfect prize and poof!-" He puffs his cheeks out, his flashing hands animating the fabricated tale. "-She's gone. I seriously freaked out, man! I couldn't find her at all! Next time - ask."

Hojo nods his head, as if he really were taking the advice of a ten-year-old. He stands, towering over me once again as his large hand runs through his orange-ish hair. With a sigh, he tells me goodbye, the last time he'll probably ever look me in the eye, and calmly walks out the carnival gates.

I watch his retreating form diminish from sight before I hear Sota's voice exclaim, "Onii-san!"

I whirl around too fast for my feet to catch up, my hair whipping all around my face as I feel something tug at it . A small cry escapes my lips as I wait for the impact, but instead find myself in the arms of my strong half-demon. I look closer, however, and discover that he no longer was that – a half demon. His hair is as inky blank as the night enveloping us, I no longer feel the extra pressure from his claws on my skin when he holds me – they had reverted to being normal human fingernails. I look at him, a smirk on his face as he studies me.

_Inuyasha! _ I want to scream, _where have you been?_

Eyeing the cotton candy, he stands back and curiously grabs a large handful, shoving every bit of it into his mouth. His mud-brown eyes widen as I suspect the spun sugar condenses on his tongue.

Finally, I place my hands on my hips. "Where were you?"

He shrugs his shoulders, reaching for more of the candy. "Near enough to make sure you wouldn't get hurt. Besides, I wanted some of that 'cotton candy' too."

I stare at him in disbelief.

_What? I'm a sacrifice just so that he can have more food? Well, that **does** sound like him… kind of…_

I throw the now empty cone (he freaking ate the rest! Even with his human stomach!) in a nearby rusty oil barrel used as a trash can.

"Sis!" Sota calls. "Hitome's sick and I won her this flower pendant, you know, for that yellow jacket she always wears, but I want to give her something else. Can you help me out?"

_Dr. Higurashi Love is in the house!_

"Of course, Sota. I bet I can find something in your room. You want her to remember that it came from you and your heart, right?" He nods his head. "Thought so – Let's go!"

I walk with Sota on one side of me and hold Inuyasha's calloused hand on the other side. The three of us walk underneath the halos of streetlamps, to be on the safe side. Sota keeps asking Inuyasha just what he thought of the carnival, and when he mentions the roller coasters: Inuyasha immediately pales. Our walk is nearly over when I feel a soft breeze blowing at the bottom of the shrine steps.

_Hmm…. That feels nice… _

_Wait!_

_Where are my ears?_

I pat my head; my pockets; the back of my shirt in the slightest chance that they fell back there. My search comes up empty-handed.

I groan.

Inuyasha walks up behind me as Sota climbs the first couple of steps and hugs me from behind. I melt into his embrace. He leans down to hover over my ear and whispers, "What's wrong? Didn't you have fun?"

I spin around and give him a gentle peck on the lips, knowing full well that my brother is standing maybe ten-fifteen feet above us. I shake my head, staring at the folds in robe across his masculine chest.

I look him in the eye.

"Inuyasha. Tonight, I've had more fun than I can remember enjoying for a long, long time. It's just I think my ears fell off back at the carnival grounds." I turn in his arms, ready to climb up the steps, but he doesn't let me go.

I catch his gaze over my shoulder.

"You really want those things, don't you?"

I lower my head, then nod, pouting in the dark knowing I've lost them forever.

I barely feel something press into my cheek. I jerk my head to the spot he was standing at and find him running away from me in the dark.

_Thanks Inuyasha. Sometimes you can be so sweet to me…_

A/n: FINALLY! I finally finished this chap! I'm telling you guys, I don't want this to end, but all things must.

But…

I have some oneshots and some songfics in mind when this is over.

By the time most of you read this, I will be seeing the Hunger Games movie!

XD

I've read the books, but I'm thinking about re-reading them and possibly making a fan-fic of that series as well!

Farewell, my fellow Inuyasha fans!

;3


	32. The Strange Odor

HTF

Chapter 32

~The Strange Odor~

Dislcaimer: I've recently won the lottery and instead of paying bills and donating to charity – I bought Inuyasha.

…

What a bunch of baloney! -.-*

~~Sota~~

I dash up the stairs, leaving Kagome on the other side of the kitchen door outside, and call over my shoulder, "I'll be right back, Sis. I just have to grab something from my room!"

_The ribbon is in my drawer… but where is **it?**_

I round the corner at the top of the stairs and I'm in my room in no time. The first thing I notice is the weird odor – no, a wicked _nasty_ odor! I contemplate over the pile of clothes at the foot of my closet.

_Gah! I really need to do my laundry. Let's see, the last time Mom did my laundry was…_

I nearly rip my underwear drawer out of the dresser in my eager excitement. My hands, shaking, gingerly lift the flimsy pale ribbon from the depths. I hid it in my draw because, seriously, what sister/grandpa/mom is going to look in someone else's underwear drawer? I was anxious, I wasn't ready to show anyone what I felt would knit my and Hitome's relationship even closer – that is, till now.

I release the breath I was holding in a sigh of utter relief; it feels like a weight has been lifted of my chest. I take the flower pin out of my front jeans pocket as if it were a real flower, fragile, and just admire my replica. The thin, copper petals, the dainty painted-on green stem, the crisp autumn-like leaves, all of it reminds me of Hitome, of how beautiful she is to me.

_I hope she knows how much I love her, how beautiful I think she is…._

I clumsily tie the flimsy piece of fabric around the neck of the flower in an elegant bow.

I frown. The bow around the flower limps with out vigor, making it seem sad.

_Well, as elegant as a ten-year-old boy can make a bow elegant._

I bend over to pick up a pile of clothes when that same strange smell washes over me. I have just enough time to crinkle my nose in disgust when a large, calloused hand yanks my arm back and something disgusting gags my mouth, smashing against my tongue. The stale cotton is pushed all the way to the back of my throat and I can only hope I don't throw up.

_I might choke on my own vomit! Then I really won't be able to breathe! _

I try to chomp down on whatever is doing the pushing, but I see a large hand flash across my vision and end up gnashing my own teeth. The pain rings and bounces all over my mouth. My eyes search frantically for my attacker, which, he being in my house already freaks me the heck out of me. I couldn't find him in the next two seconds, so I do the next thing, besides running away, I know what to do: kick my daylights out.

I scrunch down into a tiny ball, my assailant crunching down with me since he held on so tightly onto me.

_Ha! I'll show him!_

Pumping my legs, I launch myself into someone's chest. He takes a couple of steps back. I hear a muffled cough, and the arm around my shoulders tightens.

_Crap! It didn't faze him! Onii-san! Where are you!_

I thrash my legs anywhere and everywhere: my heels connect to his shins; I knock over my chair and send my trashcan flying. I cringe at the loud noise produced, metal scraping against metal, but hopefully someone heard that. The crash is apparently my attacker's last nerve.

I squeeze my eyes shut as he spins me around and roughly slams me into my bedroom wall. My head snaps back and bangs the wall. As the throbbing pain resonates inside my head, panicked thoughts plague my mind.

_Oh God! He's gonna kill me now! He's gonna choke me! He's gonna slit my throat agonizingly slow, savoring the pain he's milking from me-_

…_._

_I read too many manga books-_

I feel a hot breath puff on my face.

_Ugh! Bad breath to the extreme!_

I slowly open my eyes to get a good look of my attacker and my jaw drops.

_No…._

_No!_

A/n:

;3

Yep! I'm stopping right here, I want to give you guys this much, but if I go any further, it'll end up being as long as the last chap (yeah… sorry about that one as well)

Okay, serious time. Are my chapter lengths okay? (_Besides_ this one)

Hopefully the next part will be posted Friday night!


	33. Dark Motives Unleashed

HTF

Chapter 33

~Dark Motives Unleashed~

Disclaimer: Even though I write about him and his fellow co-characters, I don't **own **Inuyasha. (Even my friends are saying, "Why do you use someone else's characters?" me: *rolls eyes* That's kind of the point of fanfic…)

~~Kagome~~

I wait outside the shrine's kitchen door. The breeze cuts right through my light clothes, sending platoons of goose-bumps to race down my arms and legs. I cradle myself to warm up a little, but without the moon – the suppressing darkness makes the night seem colder. I tap my foot on the concrete steps, my patience wearing thin.

_Come on, Sota! Well, he didn't say I had to stay outside actually…_

At that exact moment, I hear a crash from inside. It was loud, not an I-just-knocked-over-some-books crash.

"Sota?" I yell.

Silence.

I grip the brass doorknob and twist it slowly so that I could hear any sounds from within. I don't hear anything despite my extra efforts to remain quite. I even tip-toe like the spies do in old spy movies!

"Sota?" I yell louder.

Into the dark kitchen I creep, shoulders hunched and elbows in my sides as if I was expecting to be pounced on at any moment.

I straighten at my thoughts. I say to myself, "Gosh, it's my own house I lurking around in. For Pete's sake, I shouldn't scare myself like that!"

From upstairs, I hear the sounds indicating a struggle; just as soon as they had started, the shifting comes to a halt, leaving me in silence once again.

One last time, I call out, "Sota!" But no one comes to answer me.

~~Sota~~

I gape at the rugged face inches away from me. As he inspects me, I do the same to him. His muddy-red eyes are full over malice, the lines etched on the sides of his face suggest that he's been frowning most of his life – his thin lips constantly being pressed against one another. His breath makes me want to gag, but the cloth he stuffed in earlier is already doing the trick.

I look at Gumo with tears in my eyes: the pain I've experienced from him and the fear of more to come poising me on the edge of a meltdown. He smiles at me reaction, his knee still firmly wedge between my legs and his forearm barricading me against my bedroom wall.

Finally, after long, silent moments of scrutinizing me, the intimidating man speaks.

"Ready, Bait?"

My eyes widen as I realize he doesn't intend to hurt me because I'm _me_, but plans to lure someone else here to give them harsh treatment I was so afraid of being given. I glare at him with hard, Higurashi–brown eyes.

Without taking his equally hard glare off me, Gumo reaches into his long coat pocket. His eyes widen for a fraction of a second before my eyes are blinded from some light reflecting off the syringe in his hand.

I gulp.

_That is one large syringe… what's in there anyway? It's all purple-y and swirly and… obviously **not **good!_

He twirls the large needle in his hand and removes the gag from my mouth. I immediately roll into a coughing fit from shear reaction.

"Wh-what is that?" I manage to croak out.

Gumo flicks his gaze my way, but returns it to the glass vial while saying, "This, Bait, is my miasma; far more powerful than any kind of poison you humans will ever try to innovate. Don't even think about any amateur martial arts with me, though, and try to reverse the scenarios: since it was made from my blood, it will never cause _me_ any harm. With this, it works like an acid – eating away at the insides and working outwards, disintegrating everything in its path. You have no idea how long it took me to milk this out of me in the concentrated form it's in now, swimming before your very eyes."

"I plan," he continues, leaning back to give us both some much needed breathing room. "To end Kagome's life and-"

"WHAT!" I shout at him in disbelief. He looks at me in annoyance for the briefest of moments before slamming his large palm over my mouth, the needle resting against my temple.

"Shut it, runt. So far, I've planned on letting you and your mother live, but any more trouble and I think I might forget about that part…"

I glare at him and breathe heavily through my nose onto his mouth. After a moment, he releases his hand, but doesn't let me move from the wall. Stealthily, he reaches up with the hand the syringe is in and poises it at my neck. I naturally crane away from the pointed end, but the monster in front of me presses to needle into my skin.

_Crap! If I twitch one muscle, that'll puncture me and I'll die_!

…

_Again, I read too many manga books…_

I mentally slap myself; physically doing so is totally out of the question. Not moving and trying to keep my breathing as even and under control as possible, I ask, "Why? Wh-why Oni-san? She hasn't done anything to you-"

Before I can cast Sis in the good light, Gumo stands back and brings his free fist into my stomach. I nearly double over, my hands clutching at my sides, but he braces his prey once again. As I lay in my attacker's arms for support, my air leaves me; the needle breaks the surface and thinly slices up my neck and under my ear. It stings, but I can tell that the wound is not serious.

"No! She has destroyed _everything! _ My plans, my schemes, my dreams: all gone and out of reach because of her. She's going to pay, that's my last request upon the living – that Kagome Higurashi will feel my pain of losing everything and perish!"

_Is he that upset about Mom not taking his side from this morning? Wait – was it really this morning I last saw him? Dang, time moves so slowly._

Gumo leans into my ear and whispers in a gruff voice, "I'm going to inject this terrible poison made from my body into Kagome's petite neck; watch her eyes widen in shock as the miasma courses through her veins, stealing the life cell by cell-"

I shake my head to stop the images of Sis in pain, but they keep coming. Soon, the pictures into a movie and I'm forced to watch as Sis withers on the ground without me being able to do anything about it.

_St-stop! Please! I can't take this! I'm just a kid!_

"Oni-san!" I scream up at my ceiling with all my might. I just can't bear to even imagine her in the ways Gumo was and _is_ describing the ways he'll torture my dear sister. I gasp in an after-thought, but I realize it's too late. I had shouted for my sister as a simple reflex, and now she's going to pay dearly.

~~Kagome~~

"Oni-san!" I hear my brother scream bloody-murder. My heart drops down to the soles of my shoes. I burst Sota's door down only to witness Naraku face me with a smirk on his face. With one arm, he slackens his grip around my brother, who has a bloody wound on his neck; his movements resembling those of a sack of potatoes – none.

"Sota!"

Inuyasha would hate me for being so rash, but I run with bravado straight at _him_, yet my heart is pounding the heck out of my chest. I place both palms against Naraku's chest and shove with all my might. In the corner of my eye, Sota slumps down to the floor.

That's when I feel a prick in the side of my neck. My eyes, already losing focus, roam around the room until I get a glimpse of grey metal. Inspecting further, I notice large hands wrapped the needle almost too big to inject anyone with.

_Naraku… What have you done this time? _

A/n: Guys! How come I haven't heard from you? Please tell me if I'm setting these chapters up nicely or not. Serisously, I haven't finished a series before (because I usually try to write novels and I haven't _tried_ this kind of writing before) and I don't know if it should just be one giant chapter or my usual standard…

And be on the lookout for my new story:

**The Hunger Games: Inuyasha Style**

Coming to a computer screen near you soon.

;3


	34. Legal Weapons of Choice

HTF

Chapter 34

~Final Battle~

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I want to thank otakuchic for sending me a veerryy nice and awesome review!

And ninjamidori and PokePowerGirl100, I want to thank you guys for always being there for me via review. Thanks!

But seriously, I'm not going to be very motivated to finish this story anymore if I can't get some more reviews! I'm soooo close to a hundred!

I'm more motivated to start my new story that has the awesome twist in it!

I'm not saying I'm dropping this one, but since it only has a few chapters left anyway….

~~Kagome~~

A fiery, burning sensation shoots through my veins; I cry out in agony. Tears well-up in my eyes, blurring my vision. I whimper in pain, dropping to my knees. My entire body trembles.

After a few moments with me alone with my tremors, a hand pats my shoulder. I snap my head up, but the quick motion brings a wave of pain to wreck my body, causing me to wince. Someone wipes my tears away.

_Inuyasha….?_

I blink to clear away the tears blurring my sight, but no. Naraku smiles at my facial expressions: from hope to confusion to realization to anger.

_Will there ever be an end?_

I snap at his hand, knowing it was futile to hurt him. He stands quickly and smirks down at me.

"Pity. No, petty girl. Nothing you can do now will alter your set fate. You _will_ die by my hands. _Tonight_." Each word slides out of his mouth with a coat of grease on it.

The waves of pain ease, but nothing replaces the pain – I know I'm going numb, losing consciousness. Unable to support my own weight anymore, I sprawl out of the floor. In my hazy state, I register that Sota is running out the door, towards the stairs.

_Hurry, Sota… Be… safe… Please!..._

The collision blooms the pain anew, but the numbness is quick to replace. My eyelids flutter, my head bobbing up and down.

In a sudden motion, Naraku grabs me by the waist and flips me over on the floor. His fingers pry my mouth open, and I, unable to resist, just lie there and wait for whatever he's going to do be over all ready. He shoves some strange pill down my throat. I roll my tongue and try to force the pill back out, but he already has a firm hand clamped over my small mouth.

His hand moves up very slightly, I wouldn't have been able to have noticed it, but he pinched my nostrils shut and my mind goes into panic mode. I begin to thrash about in his arms in hopes his grasp will slip and I'll be able to inhale another breath of air – even if it is tainted by him – but his grip is too strong.

Naraku squeezes my face; forcing me to be still. I look at him, his face closer than I remembered it being. The pill jammed between my teeth and cheek dissolves and my senses are heightened. The haziness is gone; the fuzziness in my head has dissipated; instead of feeling numb, I feel ready to run all over Japan. I stare into Naraku's blood-red eyes, trying to figure out just what the heck is going on.

"Swallow, and I'll let you breathe."

_Oh yeah…. Thanks for reminding me! _I think angrily at him. Not acting quick enough, he rubs the front of my neck with his free hand, forcing me to swallow.

"Wha-What the heck was that?" As I speak, I notice my voice squeaked, just like whenever I get reeeaallly excited. My heart beats heavily in my chest to pump all the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"That, my dear, was some of your time's illegal substances-"

"You gave me drugs! You're drugging me?" I am thoroughly confused now.

"Yes, but I don't want to attract any more attention than necessary nor do I want those slimy drug-dealers coming back to me to buy more, so I bought the "legal" versions."

I stare at him dumfounded. My mouth gaps and tries to form words, but no sounds come out.

_First he's drugging me, now he's saying he used "legal" drugs? How the heck is that possible!_

"S-s-so… What's gonna happen to my body because of that pill?"

He stands up, dropping me to the last few inches from the ground.

"Oh, great things, Higurashi, great things." I watch him as he exposes his back to the enemy while retrieving so rope. With my energy renewed, I scramble up on my feet, wobbling, but standing, and make a run for the door.

My fingers barely brush against the door the same time as another prick pierced the skin on my arm. This needle drives into my flesh; I cry out in agony.

_What the heck is Naraku doing this time? Is one poison not enough?_

"Just what is a little girl like you doing? Wench, stay put!" Naraku huffs out.

I sit and glare at him as he ties my hands and ankles behind my back (being none too gentle, I must add!) – Hog-tying me.

_If this wasn't so serious, I'd be emarassed. _

I look out Sota's window from my position from the ground and see the stars, but no moon.

_Inuyasha…_

~~Sota~~

_Holy crap! Holy Crap! Sis is in some deep water! She's in boiling trouble! _

I slam into the wall facing the bottom of the stairs, but I push myself off it.

_Gah! I'm so freaked out I can't even **think** right!_

I burst through the kitchen door, not bothering to check behind me to see if that monster was chasing me or not. It wouldn't help me anyhow: either way, he'd get me. I hear Kagome's scream; it makes my stomach drop and my blood run cold, but it also fuels me to fun faster.

_I've **got **to find Inuyasha. But where'd he go? He went to go grab Sis's ear-things…_

I snap my fingers. Without skipping a beat, I jump over the last three Shrine steps and run down the street.

_The carnival!_

The mantra of Kagome's scream keeps me running, running so hard that when I crash into something, I fly up into the air and skid a good few feet on the sidewalk.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow…" I pick myself up shakily, the scratches are nothing compared to the mental images I have in my head of what Gumo is putting Kagome through. "Sis… Please be okay…."

I feel something wet slide down my cheek.

_Okay! I admit it! I'm not a man! But I'm soo freaking scared right now!_

I'm on my hands and knees.

"Dammit runt, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I snap my head to the "thing" I ran over. I stand slowly. Before me is a boy about Inuyasha's age, dressed like Inuyasha, but his eyes are brown and his hair is black. No wonder why I didn't see him.

I approach him slowly.

"I-Inuyasha?"

The boy stands a little taller.

"Yeah, Sota. So, are you gonna tell me just what the hell you're doing running in the dead of night? You know Kagome is going to worry-"

I run up to him and squeeze the living daylights out of him. I rub my face into his red-clad chest to bury my sobs. I sense him freeze.

"Inuyasha! *sob* it's so terrible. I-It's.. I-it's-"

Inuyasha pulls me out of our embrace to crouch down to my level. I see his white teeth flash in a smile in the off-halo of a nearby street-lamp.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. What? Hitome didn't want nothin' to do with ya?"

I punch him in the chest for being so light-heated and arrogant about the situation.

"No! It's Sis! Gumo, he… He's at the house and… He's… She's…" I let my words fade, unable to say the rest in fear of utterly breaking down. I bow my head to hide the salty liquid invading my eyes and betraying my pride.

_Onii-san is the last person I want to see my tears. I atleast want **him **to think of me as a man…_

I lift my eyes to see Inuyasha with a far-away look in his eyes. His mouth is gaping, eyes searching for things unseen. Finally, his eyes land on me with such determination, I take a few steps back.

"Come on, Sota." He tells me, spinning on his heels to expose his back to me, beckoning me to get on. I do. Standing up and, after a few adjustments, we head off for the house at a fast-paced jog. "Let's end this."

A/n: O.o*

Ohh! What's Inuyasha gonna do? And in his human form nonetheless?

Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Please help me with my 100 goal!

XDD

I'm working on the next chapter, but I have a giant test tomorrow, so this is all you guys get for tonight. I'm off Friday (not really, it's a half-day, but I never go. ;D) so expect a chappie or two! I plan on this story ending this weekend.

Though I'm still kind of unsure how it'll all turn out – SO NOW WE'RE ALL ON THE SAME PAGE!

Bye!

;3


	35. Why He Drugged Me

HTF

Chapter 35

~Why He Drugged me~

Stay tuned after the story, I've got a lot to say. I just want you guys to get you HTF fill first!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but this upcoming stand-off is soooo mine!

~~Kagome~~

I lay on the floor, paralyzed. My breathing is very shallow, barely passing my lips. I will my legs to move, to drag my arm closer to my body, even to just twitch a finger.

In front of me, Naraku sits on the edge of my little brother's bed, his weight crushing Spongebob's yellow form on Sota's comforter.

_Sota… I hope you found someplace safe!_

My eyes burn from the intensity in my gaze, but I'm unable to reduce the fire scorching behind my eyes. My blood pounds with such a ferocity in my veins, faster than reckless drivers on most freeways. Even my own breathing hurts my ears, as if someone was sending a hurricane down my ear canal to hammer my ear drum out. The ropes tied around my wrists and ankles feels as if they're rubbing my skin raw, even though I'm not moving. Naraku's stench deludes into my system (which is, sadly, through my mouth – It's like I'm tasting him! And I thought _smelling _him was bad enough before…) and gives me a blinding headache….

_Or maybe the headache's from him giving me so many dang drugs!_

**FLASHBACK**

My chest tightens after Naraku tossed the vial in the trashcan he righted. I give him a questioning look, my eyes closed as I try to tie my thoughts together let alone form a sentence.

"Wha-wha-" I hyperventilate. "What was that last one? What? You're just going to keep injecting these strange drugs in me until I overdose?"

He stalls by the can, but slowly he shifts his body weight so that I could read his expression and body language, but not see him head-on.

"That, my dear," he coos at me, making my insides churn. "Was anectine, a relaxing drug that even your 'doctors' use here to make you sleep before 'operations' - when used in small doses but…" His sly twitch of a smile plays on his lips as he walks towards me. I watch as he crouches down to my level before grabbing my hair on the back of my neck. He leans in so close that our noses touch. "Just a _littllee too much…_ kills."

I grimace, the hair tugging literally pulling on the last straws of my sanity, my barrier before my breaking point. Suddenly, I find myself crashing into the floor again. I breathe as deeply as I can, to try to refuel my blood with oxygen so maybe this headache would go away, but only tiny gasps enter my lungs. My lungs feel like they have a smoldering-hot iron band wrapped around them, denying them some much needed oxygen.

"The first vial, my miasma, is to slowly torture you." He continues, acting as if I wasn't withering in agony. He walks around Sota's room, vaguely studying my little brother's action figure collection. "The second, the 'legal' cocaine, is to make sure you don't pass out; to feel everything I dish out to you." He grins eagerly; a bolt of electric fear shoots down my spine.

"That last one, well, you'll just have to wait and see."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kagome?" He drags my name out.

_Yes? _

I blink.

_Wait – what! I can't even move my lips!_

Naraku strides over to me, gripping my chin and forcing us to look eye to eye. He looks in both of my eyes and his irises flash crimson – no, blood red.

"Perfeeecctt…" He whispers.

At that exact moment, someone screams my name from downstairs, followed by a stampede on the stairs. I mentally groan from the loud sound and the earthquake-like vibrations rocketing through the floorboards. The door bursts open to reveal non other than a very human Inuyasha, my little brother hiding behind him.

~~Inuyasha~~

"NARAKU, YOU BASTARD!" I rush in the door, straight to Kagome's side, but she doesn't even loot at me. I pull her into my lap, careful of her bound arms and legs.

_Damn, what a time **not **to have my claws…_

But Kagome still doesn't respond to me. Her eyes are glassy, but if looks could kill, well…

I lower my darkhead to press my pathetic human ear against her chest, mildly blushing.

_Baka! _ I mentally chastise myself. _Now is __**not**__ the time to be thinking about anything else! _

Very faintly, though I can't tell if it's because of my limited hearing or… I rise to sit on my knees and shake my head.

_Kagome, you have a steady heartbeat, but it's not that strong…. And your breathing…._

I watch her face, listening to the pained gasps she grabs and holds onto.

_Kagome, what the hell happened?_

Two steps – that's all I hear before something hard smashes against the back of my head. I fall forward and unfortunately land on top of Kagome. I quickly push myself off the ground, a headache forming in the back of my head. I glimpse at the girl next to me.

She still hasn't moved, but I notice her eyes, her beautiful eyes are spilling tears.

I grit my teeth, my fists clenching and unclenching.

_Shit, Naraku. I swear – I will kill you **once and for all!**_

I launch myself off the ground, over Kagome's body, and crash into Naraku – knocking the both of us into the floor. The entire time we wrestle on the floor, the bastard laughs – ticking the heck out of me.

"What did you do to her, Naraku? What!" I scream in his face.

He just continues to laugh manically, tossing his head left and right.

"Haven't you figured it out?" I stare at the insane man beneath me.

"Figure out what?"

"That she's," he breaks into another fit of laughter. " That she's-"

"Kagome!"

We both whip our head around to see Ms. Higurashi standing in the doorway in total shock, her eyes never leaving her daughter's fallen form.

"Go!" I yell at her. "Get Kagome, and get the hell outta here!"

Barely nodding, she walks with unsure steps towards her daughter.

_Probably trying to figure out if this is real or not._

I, too, am trying to focus on causing Naraku as much pain as possible – the only way I know that this isn't some horrible dream, but a living, hellish nightmare.

"…She's _beyond_ repair!" Naraku chokes out.

As soon as Higurashi runs out of the room with Kagome in her arms, I whip my head around to glare him full in the eyes.

"No, she's not! I will _always bring her back_!" I emphasis every word, sealing my fate.

Just as I raise my fist to punch Naraku's brains out, something in the folds of my robe pulses with power.

_What? _

I haul the scum-bag to his feet and instead kick him into the far corner of the room. Stealthily, I reach inside the arm fold and graze my fingertips against the smooth handle of a dagger. At the contact, the pulse grows stronger.

_Oh yeah…_

**FLASHBACK**

The man in blue and white robes stands between Kagome and me, slipping something small and hard into the palm of my hand.

"It doesn't take an amateur to see your role in that girl's life. As her protector, you need to do everything in your power, demonic as well as human, to guard her life. That-" He points to the hand I have yet to peer into, yet I could feel the burning sensation only a purification tool could bring to me. "Will give you the strength when all else fails, when even your sword can't help you anymore."

With a glance over his shoulder, he takes his leave.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_That's right!_

Moving as fast as I usually am in my demon state, I run at Naraku, his form growing larger in the corner.

"Oh-no you don't!" With that, my hand dives into my sleeves to reveal the light blue steel attached to an ivory handle. Not really in the mood to admire its beauty, I bring my arm down on Naraku with such a force that even the hilt is driven into his skin. A brilliant white light exploded from the handle, blinding the two of us.

Naraku stops his laughing and yells in pain. I look at him, his eyes and all his cockiness fading. He takes one last glimpse at the stab wound to his heart.

_Too bad you got your heart back too soon._

He sighs and slumps against the wall, dead.

Or so I thought.

I jerk the purifying dagger out of his corpse and wipe the blood on the robe of the fire rat, safely stashing it back in the folds of the fire rat. As I turn to take my leave and check on Kagome, a gurgling voice says, "Soon, she'll be joining me, half-breed. Then I'll have all of eternity to torture her…"

I don't even look at him. I shoot my fist out and feel the satisfying crunch of broken bones, or, in this case, a fractured skull.

I don't spare him any last looks, but run into the hallway to try and find Ms. Higurashi and Kagome.

_He's just trying to freak me out, right? He's got to be lying! That's it, when has he ever told the truth?_

I smack my forehead, then brush the annoying long, black hair out of my way.

_When he knows we'll only take his words as lies…_

A/n: Hey folks! Yes, I know some of you were confused with my last chapter after I had Naraku give Kagome a dose of 'legal' drugs, but seriously, look it up on the Internet. They say "It's safe! It's much more fun. But most of all, it's cheap!"

Me: *rolls my eyes* Of course it is….

There was even one guy who said he spent thirty-five years developing a way for the human mind to naturally get 'high' whenever and how 'high' you wanted to be.

Please people, don't do drugs – they mess up your dopamine receptors of the brain, (Dopamine=pleasure hormones) By that time, it doesn't matter how much cocaine – the hardest drug (that I know of) you smoke/inject/snuff/whatever, because you're not going to be able to experience the pleasure.

*raises hands in defense* just saying…

PS!

I have posted my first chapter of my Hunger Game Series (Inuysasha style!) And I've gotten a really nice review already ( thank you ninjamidori!)

Check it out please! Even if you're not a Hunger Games fan, I'm writing it so that it's very easy to understand what's going on even if you haven't read either series (don't worry, I'm not "dumbing it down")

One more thing (I don't know if you guys are still reading this, but I'm glad if you are) I have 96 reviews as of right now, only four more until I'm in triple digits! Pleas help me in my goal!

;3

Till Next Time!


	36. Breathe

HTF

Chapter 36

~Breathe~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

~~Ms. Higurashi~~

I carry my daughter awkwardly in my arms, running frantically down the hall. I haven't carried her since she was a toddler, but the adrenaline and pure fear pumping through my veins drives me to the extreme and supplies the extra strength I need. My vision blurs and I faintly feel the tears trail down my face.

_Kagome! Please! Don't go! Don't die! _

I stumble and jam my shoulder into the bathroom door frame. We both fall, but I land with her in safely on top of me in my lap. I pull her closer and bury my face into her black hair, hoping – _praying_ – to one day see it shimmer again in the bright sunlight.

"Kagome…" My voice cracks as I further bury my face in her hair. I shake my head back and forth and rock our bodies. Down the hall, I can hear the noises of Gumo and Inuyasha fighting, but that's so far away now. So, so far away. "Kagome… I'm so, so sorry… I can't even begin to ask for your forgiveness just yet, because part of me – the part that knows you're good, kind side – knows that you'd forgive me right away if I asked for it… but I don't deserve it – not now…"

I take in a shaky breath. "Not now…"

~~Warning, half flashback – just in past tense~~

I was coming home from grocery shopping, both of my hands full of grocery bags full of comfort food and junk food for the kids – but that's when I felt something was awry. I had slowed my steps to the house, taking in everything – that's when I heard an ear-piercing scream and a red blur zoomed past me and into the kitchen door. Inside, I hear Inuyasha scream for Kagome, but I never heard anyone reply.

My stomach had dropped, then and there, when I turned around to look down the bottom of the shrine steps to find a green suv parked by the curb.

_Gumo's suv…_

I drop the bags and run inside, unsure of just what I might find. I don't even bother to flip any lights on; the small stream of light flooding from Sota's room is enough for me to climb the stairs without falling.

But once I made it to my son's door…

I wanted to die.

I felt my heart rip out of my body at the sight I saw: Kagome, motionless, on the floor with pieces of rope scattered around her; her wrists and ankles severely reddened from the constant rubbing from the coarse rope.

I barely heard Inuyasha's plea to take Kagome away, but I ran to her with open arms.

~Warning: End of half-flashback

"Kagome…" I whisper into her hair, still rocking her.

"Mrmm…" I stop moving. I loosen my grip by a fraction and look down to gaze upon my daughter. Her lips part, something I was sure I'd never see again, and her soft, breakable voice whispers. "Breaatheee….can't… breaathhheee…"

She closes her eyes with a pained expression tainting her lovely face. I scoot where I sit on the wooden floor and still immediately as she winces and moans – the tiniest of movements causing her excruciating pain.

"Kagome!"

~~Kagome~~

If I thought my lungs were hurting earlier – they're nothing compared to right now. I want to scream! I want to cry my heart out! I want to run away from everything!

But the drugs Naraku injected into me are still kicking inside me: new waves of adrenaline constantly battling against the blissful-looking depths of unconsciousness, but I know if I went to the darkness with open arms – I'd never wake up.

I confess to Mama the one thing I want: air. She scoots from her position on the floor, but that miniscule movement jars me and sends me dangerously close the edge of no return. Somewhere in my poised position, I hear her call out my name, but I can't talk anymore.

I open my eyes with much struggle just to see her face, her brown eyes nearly drowning in her own tears. She takes hold of my hand, repeating apology after apology.

"For this- And for this! And-and-"

I merely look at her, hoping my eyes could reflect the hope and forgiveness behind them. But even that takes too much energy, and once again I am thrust into a world of darkness – a living nightmare where I can hear every sigh as scream, feel every stab though it's just a gentle touch, and smell the toxic fumes destined to kill me instead of the air-freshener downstairs.

Deep in the depths of overactive sensory, I feel Inuyasha come, his worried words shouting in my ears, banging on my eardrums.

I try to speak, but the words wouldn't come past the pain.

~~Inuyasha~~

"Damn! If only it were morning already!" I growl to myself, my-damn-human-self. I continue to stare at Kagome, her body startling still, a thin layer of sweat perspiring over her skin. In the corner of my eye, I see Ms. Higurashi frown at my choice of words momentarily before reverting her attention back to Kagome.

"She-she said," Her mother starts, choking back the tears I know I'm fighting as well. "She said she can't breathe."

My mind flips back to the memory of the last time Kagome couldn't breathe and I press my lips against Kagome's slightly chilled ones. I use my lips to probe hers open and sigh into her mouth. Above me, I feel Ms. Higurashi stiffen at my sudden action, but she gently moves Kagome onto the floor.

I pull away to inhale and I'm back against her lips once more. I repeat this for a minute or two, getting lightheaded, when Kagome's mother says, "I think I'm gonna go call the hospital. Keep doing what you're doing, Inuyasha, it seems she's getting better."

I pause to see if what she said was true.

Amazingly, her features look more serene, more calm.

_But that can mean it's taking a turn for the worse-_

I shake my head and press my lips against Kagome to breathe into her, to breathe _life_ into her. I smile against our 'kiss,' feeling her once chilly lips warm up.

_She- she's gonna be alright!_

I wanted to scream it to the world, but right now, I had more important stuff to do. I won't stop until I see her brown eyes open again. I don't care how long it takes, or how dizzy I might get, I'm still gonna breathe into her.

Ten minutes later, I feel a hand grip my shoulder. I jump and spin around to face two strange men in navy blue pants and short sleeved blight blue work shirts.

"Come on son," the first one says to me, his arms still outstretched fro when he touched me. "You've done enough, let us take care of the rest."

"Like hell I will-" I feel someone jerk me from behind. I look to see Ms. Higurashi's sad face, she nods at the men to continue their work.

"Please Inuyasha, just let them do their job: to _heal_ Kagome."

I watch as they put a mask over her head and latch something like a balloon over her mouth. The first man squeezes the balloon and releases it: he then repeats his motion and I get the feeling that that balloon thing is doing exactly what I was doing. The other man lay something resembling a table down and lifted Kagome onto it. I rush over to her side and pick her up as well, helping him with the weight – but mostly help Kagome not be in any more pain than need be.

They then cart her outside to this square box thingy. Like a _car_, but then again – cars didn't look like that. Both men carry her inside and start to close the door, but I grip the door with a firm hand to stop their actions.

"I'm coming with her." I state. It wasn't a question, 'cause there was no question about it. I haul myself inside and sit on a bench near Kagome's head. The two men argue with me, but finally Ms. Higurashi appears and _asks_ them if I can go with. Thanks to her politeness, they let me. One of the strange-looking men leaves the crowded tight space and soon I feel the strange contraption move.

I look at Kagome, completely ignoring the man next to me while he does strange things to her. She sighs and I smile half-heartedly, gingerly stroking the side of her face with a human finger.

"It's gonna be okay," I say to myself rather than to her. I lean over her and lightly kiss her forehead. I don't move away, but instead rest my forehead against hers.

"It'll be okay."

A/n: Almost to the end! I wasn't sure how this chapter was gonna roll out, but I think it's okay.

I plan on typing soon, but I need more fuel than from my ramen to finish it out.

Come on! One review left until I reach 100! Who's the lucky winner gonna be?

;3

Till next time!


	37. The Gesture That Said It All

HTF

Chapter 37

~The Gesture That Said It All~

I have had an amazing time writing this story for you guys, but more importantly – for me. Here's a tip for my fellow writers: write for yourself. If you write for other people and try to please them, you have or you will lose the love once committed to the story.

You guys have been VERY motivation and I have gone as far as I have because of you guys! Thank you so much!

I hope to hear you guys when I write some other fics – series or one-shots – and if not I hope to hear your final farewell as either a review or a PM.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Inuyasha….

~~Ms. Higurashi~~

From outside in the hallway, I gaze through the large window and watch the two teens inside the hospital room. My lips curl into a soft smile as I watch (a now very _half-demon_) Inuyasha hover over my unconscious daughter; he's been doing so since she's come out of her emergency operation and she was allowed to have visitors.

_But when she **was** back there…_

I shake my head, remembering the way Inuyasha had paced all around the tiny waiting room, growling and swearing at anyone who came within three feet of him.

Earlier, the doctor (and to Inuyasha's disappointment- the _same_ one as before who undoubtedly remembered the silver-hair boy) had told me that Kagome should be waking up at any moment now. Through the large window, I watch Inuyasha jump when Kagome stirred. Knowing she's in kind, loving arms, I turn away from the soon-to-be heart-felt scene and walk to the elevator to reach Souta's room.

He's in a separate room, in the normal part of the hospital. At first, he completely ignored his bruising body, wanting nothing but to be by his onii-san's side, but mother knows best.

Sure enough, as soon as his adrenaline had left his bloodstream, he was ready to ask for medical attention. But luckily, he'll be able to leave the hospital with a few prescriptions for some abdominal pain.

I bow my head in though as the heavy elevator doors close in front of me, taking me three stories down.

_Kagome isn't so lucky._

~~Kagome~~

I groan and shake my head carefully, memories of what happened to me before my blackout slowly coming together to form a complete puzzle. My senses come back to me warily, one by one. I feel the stiff sheets covering my body. I barely hear someone else's breathing above my own breathing whipping past my ear drums. The smell of cleaning chemicals and antiseptics drift lazily over to me.

_So? I made it to a hospital? Or is this what angels do when you die? Repair the image of the soul's broken body before sending it to a happy (or less than happy) place?_

I force my eyes to open despite the heaviness, but when the deluge of sunlight came flooding in my face, I shut them quickly.

_Guess I can't find out just yet._

But not before I catch a glimpse of rippling silver.

"Inu…Yasha?" I gasp, my eyes still tightly closed. I don't know if he's really there or not

_I really hope he isn't just an illusion to trick me back to spiritual health, but shouldn't I be dead? With all those drugs Naraku gave me, I-_

I feel someone slip their hand into mine and the first thing I notice is the absence of previous rolling pain that, because of the drugs, usually accompanied the touch.

~~Inuyasha~~

I smile warmly at the beautiful girl before me, still waking to the world around her. I tighten my grip on her hand, hoping the reassurance of what I'm about to say flood through our hands.

"Yeah, Kagome; it's me."

A little 'v' appears in between her eyebrows, showing her effort in something (most likely trying to believe it's really me). With a soft sigh, the 'v' disappears and she drifts back to a more peaceful sleep, her hand tightly clinging onto mine.

_Not that I'm complaining…_

I get up from sitting near her hips on the bed and gently press my lips against her cool forehead. I sum up all my emotions into that seemingly simple gesture:

_**I love you**_

_I promise to stand by your side, **forever**_

_I love you from the **bottom** of my heart_

_I'll help you get through this_

_I love you with **all** my heart_

_You are my **world**_

_I love you from the inside **out**_

_I'll see to it that you'll forever **smile, laugh, and cherish** the life Kami has given **us**_

_I love you in ways words will never, **ever** be expressed_

_I want to help bear our pups- with you as their nurturing mother while I'm the one lucky enough to father them-_

"Gods, Kagome." I whisper against her forehead, daydreaming of little pups bundled in little blankets falling asleep in my strong, protective arms. As a content sigh escapes my sleeping Kagome, I add, "How I love you so…"

A/n: Hey folks! Well, this is the last chapter of HTF: Heart That Flutters.

I hope you guys liked it as much as I did!

Please tell me if the ending was okay, because I can write stories….

…. But it's soooo hard to end them! I just want them to go on and on and on and on and-

You get the point.

;3

Please! I want to hear from you! Let it be my final gift from you if you have no interest in my song fics (I have ideas and as soon as I can type them, I'll post them!) or my Hunger Game fic.

Till Next Time!


End file.
